Toxic
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Obsesión, amor, ambición, poder, control, pasión. ¿Qué razón especial une a este par?. Midorikawa y Tatsuya se unirán en una extraña relación que terminara en algo que solo ellos elijan involucrándose poco a poco en la vida del otro dejando claro quien es la victima del crimina. Pasen y lean.
1. Ch 1

**Este fanfic es inspirado totalmente en un fic mío que abandone "stalker" por algunas razones y ya no pude continuarlo y olvide un poco el rumbo que tomaría por ello este será una inspiración a ese buscando darle un final bueno añadiendo otros personajes como son de Ares/Orion y espera meter algunas otras ships además de la principal (TatsuMido). Espero sea del agrado.**

_Fiction Rated T (13+) o PG-13  
Personajes de Inazuma Ares/Orion_

_Principal : Hiroto Kira / Ryuuji Midorikawa / Tatsuya Kiyama_

**Toxic capítulo 01**

En la universidad de Tokio no me destaco por ser el más popular sino simplemente no pasó a la vista de nadie menos de los más populares como es Tatsuya Kiyama, en ocasiones miraba a ese grupo de chicos ricos rodeado a Tatsuya, a veces envidiaba eso, podía escapar a la vista de esas personas pero no de otras, en especial de Hiroto Kira el chico popular por sus pleitos pero solo entre los alumnos pues los maestro jamás se enteraban.

estaba en la azotea del edifico de economía como cada que ese me llamaba, estaba siendo acorralado por unos chicos pero en especial por uno, comenzaba hartarme la situación pero nadie lo creía, era agredido y a nadie le importa.

-bien, ¿tienes mi dinero?- se acercaba Hiroto acorralándome-

-como si lo fuera- susurré y miraba a esos chicos-

-simplemente deberías golpearlo, me harto de venir aquí-menciono un moreno atrás de Hiroto con quien siempre estaba-

-¿esta vez debería?-

-si te metes en problemas grandes llamaran la atención innecesariamente, solo quítale lo que quieres y vámonos de aquí- respondió por ultimo un sempai de ese grupo-

Hiroto me dio un golpe en el estómago tan solo ese sempai término de hablar, con un rodillazo y golpeó mi espalda para caer al suelo sin importarle nada, sólo después me arrebató mi billetera tomado igual mi cheque de pago.

-gracias por la generosidad esta vez, sigue trabajando-

Ese grupo se fue burlándose de mí y hablando de cómo gastarían el efectivo y mi cheque, estaba harto de ellos, cuando quise reportar esto al rector o el vice rector lo que hizo Kira nadie me creyó incluso fui castigado por levantar una acusación falsa, nadie aunque tuviera testigos hablaba, lo que solo provoco me tuviera en la mirada y cada vez que se entera de mi cheque de pago viene por él meramente para molestarme e humillarme, solo ha hecho no pueda pagar mi matrícula a este ritmo me echaran y tendré una gran deuda, cuando creí nada podía empeorar escuche por el altoparlante era llamado a la oficina del rector.

Fui a la oficina del rector y mencionó lo que sabía, estaba ya atrasado con el pago de la matrícula si no cubría la cuota completa como el pago del próximo mes me echarían de la universidad pero aun así tenía que pagar por esos meses, me quería morir, ¿cómo conseguir el dinero?, sin olvidar que me roban justo cuando quiero pagar. Salí de la oficina y mientras pensaba en as alguna idea para conseguir dinero sin ser asaltado choque provocando cayera, mire con quien tropecé…

-lo lamento no vi por donde iba, deja te ayudo-

Frente a mi estaba Tatsuya, el chico popular por ser bueno en los estudios, clubes donde ayudaba y agradable, nunca habíamos hablado, solo teníamos una clase la cual era economía y no estamos cercas, el me ayudo y me puse de pie.

-estas bien- ayudándome a levantarme-

-sí, muchas gracias- suspirando-

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿he?, no…-

Antes de poder negar seguro mi notoria cara preocupada el asistente del rector apareció frente a ambos.

-el rector dice que cuando tenga el pago lo deposite en la cuenta escolar, no quiere excusas, solo un mes no lo olvide-

Me entreno una hoja con un número de cuenta, banco y al nombre que debía mandar mi pago, sin duda no era un buen día.

-parece que no te va bien-

-perdona pero debo irme-

-espera, si quieres puedo prestarte para tu matrícula, supongo es lo que debes, por lo del depósito-

-vaya te burlas de mí-

-claro que no, en ocasiones prestó a algunos alumnos, puedo ayudarte-

-¿pero no sabes cuánto es?-

-no importa, después podemos hablar de las condiciones como la forma de que pagar-

-¿por qué me quieres ayudar?, no nos conocemos-

-es verdad pero, te he visto y he escuchado eres un buen alumno por que no ayudarte es más podemos ser amigos-

Está sorprendido parecía un sueño él deseaba ayudarme y quería ser mi amigo, parecía un sueño, el me pidió no irme, no sabía el monto que quería pero deseaba ayudarme, fuimos a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros que debía regresar, tras esperar fuera él fue y al regresar fuimos a la cafetería y tomamos un lugar en el sitio.

-aquí podemos hablar cómodamente-

-supongo, aún es un tanto incómodo-

-¿porque lo es?-

-realmente no nos conocemos pese a ser alumnos de la misma universidad -

-deberíamos presentarnos, pese a que creo sabes compartimos una clases, bien entonces….soy Kiyama Tatsuya del segundo años en contabilidad y administración-

-yo ya sabía tu nombre-

-¿entonces no debí presentarme a ti?, bueno yo no me sé el tuyo pese haberte visto ya en clases, me gustaría saberlo-

-me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji y también soy del segundo año de contabilidad y negocios

-es bueno saberlo, así se cómo se llama a quien le prestare, bien dime ahora ¿cuánto quieres?-

-¿en serio lo harás?, no somos conocidos o amigos además que seguro... tardare mucho en pagarte lo que te pida pero...realmente necesito ese dinero para pagar mi deuda, no quiero dejar la universidad-

-primero ya nos conocemos y podemos ser amigos ahora, segundo ya lo has dicho no quieres dejar la universidad, que necesitas pensar, solo dime y te prestaré ahora-

-¿en serio lo harás?-

-claro, aunque tengo mis condiciones de pago, aunque descuida viendo la situación no seré tan malo en la forma de tiempo a pagar-

-claro, escucharé esas condiciones-

-primero, cuánto quieres 1,000 mil, 3,000 mil o 5,000 mil quizás-

\- 17,000 mil ¿es mucho?, no solo tengo que pagar la matrícula y los adeudos sino algunos gastos más-

-es primera vez me piden tal cantidad , nunca pasa de lo que mencione antes como 5,000 mil y me pagan a más tardar en 3 meses, pero está bien te lo prometí y te daré esa cantidad si aceptas sin reproches mis condiciones-

-lo haré-

-deja te doy un pagaré, siempre se tiene que ir a la segura por lo menos a mí siempre me gusta hacer esto cuando presto dinero sin importar la cantidad, te dejare pagarme a 15 meses como yo quiera no necesitas preocuparte, así que solo firma y pon tu nombre en donde dice préstamo-

El saco de su portafolio escolar y los colocó sobre la mesa un pagaré y una hoja que parecía lista para la transacción, solo faltaba el nombre y la firma. Leí aquella hoja una "solicitud de préstamos" ¿en serio era un estudiante universitario? , leí e hice lo que pedía el formato de la hoja, mencionaba; solicitaba un préstamos con las siguientes condiciones (), monto (), plazo (), y destino a depositar, dentro de los espacios seguro el terminaría por llenar esos huecos. Firme colocando mi nombre y después le di aquel papel y el me dio un pagare, mire y tenía la cantidad que pedí como mi nombre y su firma….

-solo firma ese pagaré y dime donde debo hacer la transferencia-

-vaya, sin duda no te tomas a la ligera el prestar dinero-

-siempre se tiene que ser cuidadoso-

-es verdad, bueno si no te importa, podría ser en efectivo, quisiera una vez lo tenga pagar y olvidarme de la matrícula por los siguientes dos meses-

-está bien, pero entonces debes acompañarme al banco, como te imaginas no cargo esa cantidad-

-lo comprendo-

-andando, si no tienes planes hoy puedo darte ese préstamo-

-bien-

Seguí a Tatsuya tras tomar nuestras cosas y salimos de la cafetería, me pidió guardar bien el pagaré mientras él guardó la hoja, mientras íbamos al estacionamiento recordé las condiciones de pago

-¿cómo debo pagarlo?, no me has dicho-

-te diré una vez lo tengas y lo gastes todo-

-vaya suena tan sospechoso-

-¿lo crees?-

-no, creo no eres ese tipo de persona-

-que bien, sígueme-

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos encontramos frente a un automóvil, un tesla color blanco, era grandioso el me hizo subir a este, estaba sorprendido era un carro grandioso, manejo hasta un banco y como era alrededor de la 1pm fue y sacó el efectivo seguro en ventanilla mientras esperaba en el automóvil dentro del estacionamiento, al regresar me dio un sobre cerrado.

-toma, todo tuyo-

-¿no lo has contado?-

-no, no es necesario hacerlo, te llevare a tu casa para que no corras riesgo

-no me iré en un taxi ya fue mucha molestia-

-pero qué dices, debo asegurarme no huyas-

-¿qué cosa?-

-es broma, dime la dirección-

-vivo en la residencia de estudiantes-

-entonces vamos de regreso-

Mire ese sobre todo el camino, estaba tan feliz, vaya debí aprovechar estaba en el banco y pagar, bien ya lo haría mañana, pagaría por completo y pagaría mi cuota depositada mejor, él era tan amable le mire un poco e incluso su ropa era tan genial y es tan bien parecido, lo mire un poco hasta ser notado.

-todo bien-

-gracias, en serio estaré en gratitud una vez reciba mi sueldo te lo daré íntegro y estaré dispuesto a escuchar esas condiciones-

-de acuerdo, ven a buscarme solo lo gastes-

-bien-

Llegamos a los edificios escolares y se fue, fui a mi habitación y me encerré en esta, debía aprovechar e ir a pagar ahora y comprar lo que me haga falta en el combini cercana

Mientras me cambiaba para irme a mi trabajo de medio tiempo recibí una llamada al responder el móvil escuche era el asistente del recto agradeciendo mi pago, ¿qué cosa? No solo la matrícula de este año sino las dos próximas incluyendo exámenes, me quedé en blanco yo no había sido, esa persona me leyó el montón como la hora en la que pague, miré la hora en el móvil, acaso el pago, ¿pero cómo?, tras colgar busque ese número bancario y no estaba, debía hablar con él pero no tenía su número, sin duda mañana seria.


	2. Ch 2

** Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic espero sea del cada actualise pero espero no tardar mucho.**

Capítulo 02

Tras escuchar lo del pago decidí al día siguiente lo buscaría, pase una semana buscando a Kiyama pero no daba con él ni en la clase compartida se el campus era enorme pero esto de no encontrarlo era exagerado, intente el rector me regresara ese pago pero claro no me dio ese dinero pese a que le roge, me sentía incómodo pero tras usar ese dinero en algunos gastos este se fue casi completo.

Pasaron las semanas y estaba en clases de inglés mientras intentaba pensar en cómo pagarle todo a Tatsuya sin ningún problema, en ese momento se apareció Kazemaru uno de mis pocos amigos y se sentó junto a mí al verme.

-todo bien, Ryuuji-

-un poco-

-ánimo, -dando una suave palmada a mi espalda- aun tienes problemas con Hiroto y su grupo-

-eso es poco, pero no, él no es mi problema ahora sino otro-

-¿cuál es?- mirándome y ponerme atención-

-supongo puedo decirte -suspirando y mirar a quien ahora está junto a mí- gracias al idiota ese donde está el chico por el que babeas, que siempre que se acuerda de mí viene a saltarme y nadie me cree no he podido pagar tres matrículas lo que provocó este en la lista de adeudos pese a tener mi beca-

-tranquilo y yo no babeo por nadie - sonrojado- no me culpes de tu situación-

-como sea, el punto es que Tatsuya el chico popular de la clase de segundo año de administración me prestó ese dinero y ahora le debo unos 68.000 mil ¥-

-¿¡qué cosa!? es que siquiera ganas algo que te haga cubrir esa deuda pronto, creí en tu trabajo solo tienes 1.000 mil ¥-

-lo sé, pero intentare llegar a un acuerdo con él, aun no me dice las condiciones de pago o formas para que le pague seguro consigo un buen acuerdo-

-¿para empezar porque has pedido tanto?, hubieras pedido solo lo del bimestre no más-

-no puedo explicarlo, diría que ni yo sé, si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo, ¿cuándo la universidad se volvió tan enorme?-

-Ryuuji, no quiero preocuparte pero sabías ese chico es conocido como un gangster entre algunos alumnos-

-pero qué dices, ¿gangster? ni que fuera Hiroto y su grupo, estás hablando de Tatsuya quien se ve parece agradable-

-créeme o no, algunos dicen que si le pides a Tatsuya y no pagas el favor, es decir su dinero te asesinara y terminarás flotando en el río Han-

-pero que tonterías dices, -riéndome un poco- para empezar ese río ni es de Japón, eres tan fantasioso últimamente Kazemaru-

-te prestaré, más vale evitar mueras pronto, no necesitas pagarme en este siglo o el próximo-

-entonces tú me hubieras dado dinero desde el principio y te evitas tu fantasía de policías y ladrones-

-no has venido a mí, ahora ve y llega a un acuerdo con ese "demonio" antes de que necesite comprarte una lápida, creo lo vi en el segundo piso antes de venir aquí-

-bien iré entonces, pero veras exageras y no es el "demonio" o "gangster" que dices es-

Mi clase inicio por lo cual no fui de inmediato, una vez terminó me fui a buscar a Tatsuya en el segundo piso, iba a preguntar en el salón de administración de segundo año por el cuándo alguien me tomo el brazo y me arrastró al hueco de la escalera, al ser apoyado contra la pared mire a Hiroto y su compañía.

-vaya a esto es algo que se llama mala suerte, para ti claro está-

-no tengo tiempo para ti ahora-

-sabes me entere ayer estabas en el banco y sacaste mucho dinero qué tal si me lo das-

-qué tal si desapareces-

No se quizás me asuste y le di un golpe a Hiroto tras empujarlo contra su amigo logrando escapar incluso sin que ese otro chico me alcanzara, salí corriendo a las escaleras subiendo en lugar de bajar llegando a la azotea de ese edificio escolar.

-Hiroto, no lo seguirás-

-no, el ya no es asunto mío, como dicen todo cazador necesita su presa, él no es mi juguete ahora-

-explícate-

-Haizaki vamos a dar un paseo, -mirando a este- ya terminaron nuestras clases, camina-

-no me digas que hacer- yendo con este-

Al llegar y abrí la puerta de la azotea creí escapaba de Hiroto un criminal peligroso y de lo que fuera que quería hacer pero quizás hubiera sido mejor en ese momento quedarme junto a él en lugar de correr. Frente a mí en la azotea estaba Tatsuya junto a otros dos chicos, ellos estaban golpeando a algunos estudiantes, el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar tiro a uno en el suelo apoyándolo para que no se levantara entonces Tatsuya se acercó a él tomando una navaja.

-te dije que no debías meterte conmigo, dime pagarás tu deuda como prometiste-

-tu maldi~ -

Antes de poder decir algo ese pelirrojo le dio un golpe, después ese albino fue y tomó su billetera, no debía ver esto, me daba mala espina pero antes de poder salir corriendo uno de eso chicos escapó empujándome haciendo esos tres me notaran.

-Tatsuya que haremos-

-por ese cobarde no hay problema más le vale no hablar, por lo otro…-mirándome- yo me encargo-

Él se acercó a mí, estaba paralizado no sabía que hacer o decir, el cruzo su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro y me acerco a él.

-yo me encargare de esto, no necesitan venir, encargarse de las molestias de aquí-

-claro-

El me sacó de ese lugar y fuimos a una sala vacía, ese era el cuarto piso había algunos salones vacíos y entramos a la enfermería, nadie se pasaba aquí pues la principal estaba en el primer piso, tras entrar él actuó un poco natural, kazemaru seguro no mintió ese rumor era real.

-has terminado de gastar mi préstamo-

-sí, un poco pero yo quería decirte, el ¿por qué has pagado el total de mi matrícula? -

-no lo agradezcas- sentándose en una camilla-

-no lo estoy haciendo solo has hecho mi deuda más grande y de forma innecesaria- suspirando-

-vaya persona-

-dime cómo debo pagar la suma -acercándose y quedar frente a él- no podré hacerlo rápido pero solo...no uses la fuerza conmigo como haya afuera-

-¿qué cosa?-

-antes, tú -recordando lo que vi no hace mucho-….realmente no me gustaría algo así-

-realmente me hubiera gustado no vieras pero supongo no habrá opción-

El sin gran aviso se levantó y me empujo cayendo en la camilla de enfrente y subirse sobre mí, sin ver de dónde sacó tal cosa tenía frente a mi cara una navaja lo que me hizo ponerme nervioso y mirarlo a los ojos, estaba asustado.

-primero no quiero menciones descuidadamente nada de lo que has visto, sería problemático, además seguro nadie te creería…-acercándose y hablar cercas de mi rostro- igual que con ese chico Hiroto, sería una pena tener que pasar lo mismo -él sonrió lo que me provocó escalofríos- ahora el ¿cómo me pagas?, que tal si comienzas a pagar con tu cuerpo- pasando su mano por su mentón-

-¿qué cosa?, ¡claro que no!-

-bien puedes negarte pero entonces me ahorro el trabajo contigo y te llevare al punto más alto de estrés, ¿sabes cuál es la tasa de suicidios por estrés entre universitarios cada año?, si alguien encuentra tu cuerpo tras saltar por la ventana de aquí creerán te gusto la salida fácil por tus deudas, puedo llevarte a tal punto con tal de que no hables pero si aceptas….-

-¡no hablaré lo juro!- estaba asustado que quería llorar-

-pero no te creo, se mi mascota a cambio, prometo tratarte bien o terminamos con esto ahora-

El coloco sus manos sobre mi cuello y comenzó a hacer presión para sentir como me sofocaba, no quería morir sólo tengo 20 años pero no quería venderme por algo que no pedí y menos ser su juguete, mi orgullo y conciencia no me dejaban razonar del todo, él estaba sobre mi estómago no podía respirar, él bajó una mano e intentó bajar mi pantalón y comencé a patalear como llorar

-comencemos a descontar tu préstamo, ¿cuándo valdrá esto? -tomando mí entrepierna-

-no, espera haré lo que sea, seré tu juguete pero no me toques-

-¿lo que quiera lo harás, sin quejas?-

-sí, pero no me toque ni lastimes-

-bien has dicho "lo que sea" pero quiero seas mi mascota no un simple juguete-

El me soltó del cuello y se quitó de encima mío sintiendo como el aire entrar a mis pulmones de golpe, creí moriría o me violaría, el me tomo de la cara tras sentarme a la orilla de la camilla e intentar respirar y seco mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-solo se mi mascota y mientras hagas lo que diga no veo por qué usar la fuerza, esto solo es un ejemplo de lo que soy capaz contigo, ya vistes antes incluso podría golpearte o hacer lo hagan por mí y salir limpio del problema, se un lindo cachorro con tu amo ahora y tu deuda no tendrá que ser pagada en su totalidad con dinero pues eres tan pobre si quiera para vestirte bien a falta de dinero -acercándose a mi oreja- estos serán 15 meses más que maravilloso por que no olvides ya firmas un contrato tal cual como si aceptaras venderme tu alma y sin reproches espero seas gentil pues lo has prometido y firmado-

el beso mi frente y salió de esa enfermería, estaba asustado seguro que si iba a decirle a alguien tal como digo nadie me creería sí que era un demonio a primera vista no parecía un delincuente pero sí que lo era y peligroso, estaba asustado de lo que sería a partir de ahora, salí de ese lugar y fui por mis cosas a mi casillero al llegar y abrirlo encontré dentro un folder y al abrirlo había una hoja que reconocí al momento "mi sentencia a morir en sus manos por idiota" era esa solicitud de préstamo leí ahora cada hueco vacío y esta era ; Yo Midorikawa Ryuuji solicitaba un préstamo de 17.000 mil ¥, que en realidad eran 68.000 mil ¥ con las siguientes condiciones, debía pagarle en un plazo de 15 meses y destino a depositar () lo cual aún estaba en blanco, estaba mi firma y nombre en esto pero aun así no tenía el nombre de él y no servía como prueba de nada y bien podrían creer es falsificado, debí pensar con calma, soy un tonto seguro kazemaru sí que deberá invertir en mi lapida estoy en las manos de un psicópata.


	3. Ch 3

**Aquí la actualización espero les guste.**

||Fiction Rated T (13+)||**Advertencia: lemon(violación)**** \- no me gusta mucho pero el fic lo amerita sorry, lo pongo por si a alguien no le gusta la idea de esto de ser lo contrario espero encuentren el capítulo interesante. **

**Sin más el tercer capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3**

Regrese a el dormitorio escolar tras ese momento amargo en la enfermería pero al entrar estaba Tatsuya quien estaba sentado sobre mi cama mirando mi libreta de cuentas, entre cerrando la puerta sintiendo un poco de miedo al quedar a solas aquí con él, al verme se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa y se acercó hasta llegar frente a mí.

-vaya hueco este, un perro vive mejor que tú lo aseguro-

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entraste?- sintiendo frio de no querer saberlo-

-vaya cuenta bancaria -mirando mi crédito en vez de mi- ya veo por qué has venido a mí implorando mi ayuda-

-no has respondido-

-no importa, como sea ya no vives aquí, toma-

-¿¡qué cosa!?-

Él me entregó una hoja y en esta estaba la firma del vice-rector como del encargado del edificio estudiantil donde según yo dejaba mi habitación, estaba mudo por la sorpresa tras leer esa hoja.

-¿qué significa esto?-

-no es claro, es tu desalojo, ya has firmado, mira...realmente fue fácil calcar esa firma tuya-

-¿dónde se supone voy a vivir?, ¿porque me haces esto? – Bajando la mirada- ...no creo haberte hecho algo, ya prometí quedarme callado, ¿por qué?-

-no lo comprendes, tu amo te cuidara ahora, decidí te sacaré de las calles, después de nuestra conversación pensé debía ver donde dormía mi nueva mascota y al ver tal basurero que es este hueco pensé sin duda debía rescatarte y llevarte a un buen lugar, no agradezcas - sonriendo-

-¡no iré contigo!, -alzando la voz y tener temor después- no me importa quedarme en alguna estación y dormir en la calle claro que no iré-

-no tienes opción, además ya bote tus cosas y no tienes dinero, ¿qué harás?-

Tras escuchar eso revise y cada cajón o armario de esa habitación estaba vacío, cada cosa mía estaba desaparecidos, mis documentos, libros todo estaba desaparecido y mi libreta de cuentas la tenía secuestrada.

-¿¡qué te ocurre a ti!? ¡Estás loco!-

-alguien está ladrando a su amo, que grosero-

Él se acercó y solo una mano me tomó del cuello y comenzó a hablar mirando fijamente a mis ojos y acercar su rostro a mí.

-eres tan lamentable, no tienes ni cómo sobrevivir y cuando tengo bondad por ti eres un cachorro grosero, tu "beca" si es que se le puede decir ayuda solo sirve de adorno no te ayuda de mucho en la universidad ¿o no?, de ser así no tendrías que preocuparte por pagar tu matrícula o tener deudas con acreedores, ¿dime que haces con esa beca universitaria?, yo que apenas te conozco soy generoso contigo y tu situación, ¿no lo agradeces? yo quien te ha dado la oportunidad de seguir estudiar en este lugar y me tratas tan mal, pero descuida te educare bien pequeño cachorro grosero, toda mascota sin modales debe ser tratada para que aprenda así sea a la fuerza.

El comenzó a hacer fuerza en mi cuello, no podía respirar siguió haciendo presión hasta que perdí la conciencia por más que quería alejarlo no tenía fuerza. Por un momento creí había muerto, lo que hubiera sido bueno, al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación lujosa como esas que se ven en los programas o mangas donde sale gente rica, estaba sobre la cama que era grande y mullida, frente a la cama había una gran televisión plana, una ventana con balcón y dos puertas que no sabía dónde iban en fin deje de hacer eso al recordar lo anterior, me puse de pie y mire al espejo tenía una marca roja en el cuello, seguro de la presión que hizo además de una gargantilla negra que tenía pequeñas piedras, ¿que era un perro?, quise quitármelo pero no pude ,entonces alguien entró en esa habitación.

-¡buenos días!, ¿has dormido bien?-

-¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué me hiciste?-

-estamos en mi casa, ese collar es un detalle a mi mascota y por último piensa lo que quieras no te diré-

-llamaré a la policía-

-anda hazlo -sentándose en la cama- diré eres mi novio y tuvimos una pelea de amantes y así te desquitas solo después de que se vayan te violare, ¿te paso el teléfono?-

-¿qué te hecho?- cayendo de rodillas- déjame tranquilo dime que quieres realmente-

-ya te dije se mi mascota, ¿quieres te deje tranquilo? solo paga tu deuda y así será… lo que me recuerda te despidieron de tu trabajo ayer-

-¿qué cosa?- sorprendido-

-tu jefe te llamo tras responder por ti pregunto por qué no habías ido a trabajar, no preguntes que dije el chiste es que te despidió y mencionó no necesita a un estudiante como tú en su konbini que otro puede cargar cajas o manejar la registradora-

-¿qué has hecho?-

-yo, no me culpes yo no llevo una semana dormido provocando me despidan de ese trabajo mediocre y mal pagado-

-¿qué cosa?-

-dos cosita más, tienes un permiso de ausencia de la universidad de un mes, presentaste un permiso ya que tu tío te pidió ir de urgencia con él lo que no fue verdad y por último ese lindo brazalete en tu tobillo izquierdo es un lindo accesorio de arresto domiciliario, no hagas un paso fuera de este lugar o lo sabré y te dolerá, vez esa luz azul, procura siga así mientras vivimos juntos-

Él se levantó y llego hasta a mi tomándome del brazo y hacerme poner de pie frente a él, estaba asustado este tipo era peligroso, ¿dónde me había mentido?, ¿quería escapar?

-este tiempo hasta que entiendas eres mi mascota será divertido vivir juntos, deja de ladrar y comienza a ser cariñoso porque no veo como puedas pagarme si no tienes trabajo- él inesperadamente se acercó tomándome del rostro y me beso, estaba sorprendido de este beso- que piensa en pagarme así-

-¿qué cosa?-

El me arrastro y me tiro a la cama, si antes no lo hizo seguro ahora sí, él estaba sobre mí se acercó a mis labios antes de poder decir algo, estaba pasando sus manos debajo de mi camisa, no querría ser violado. El saco debajo de la almohada unas esposas y me las coloco y me amarro a la cabecera de la cama.

\- ¡basta no quiero! ¡No me toques!- dando algunas patadas-

-cállate- dándome una bofetada- no entiendes solo sé dócil, a partir de ahora te hare cumplir mis palabras como tu voluntad, no olvides, me debes el seguir en la universidad-

Comencé a llorar tras ver al cerrar mi boca con un pañuelo que metió a mi boca, coloco sus manos en mi vientre y comenzó a bajar las manos, tenía miedo, no querría, me arrepentía de todo lo que me llevaba a este momento…sentía mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, él abrió mi pantalón y tomo mi miembro quería gritar me soltara, que sería su mascota su perro o lo que fuera pero que no me violara. sentía su lengua sobre mi miembro como comenzaba a chuparlo era tan extraño como asqueroso, sentía su boca húmeda como caliente rodeando mi miembro en una felación, mordía un poco sin importarle el dolor que sintiera o me quejara por ello después de unas cuantas lamidas termine sin soportarlo y me corrí dentro de su boca y cuando lo saco cayó un poco de mi hombría en su cara, él se alejó de mi entrepierna y me miro molesto por esa acción involuntaria, su mirada dedicada a mí era fría al punto de hacerme temblar y querer huir.

-vaya parece la mascota que compre hace casi un mes no sabe comportarse con su amo, -limpiando su rostro- te castigaré para que entiendas no juego, descuida no dolerá… a mi claro está-

Él se deshizo de mis jeans, zapatos y ropa interior completamente me tomó de la cadera separando mis piernas después se colocó entre ellas y entró en mí, golpeando duramente provocando un gran dolor y que las lágrimas salieran, no entendía por qué, ¿acaso me odia para hacerme esto?, ¿qué le he hecho para que me haga esto?, él entró en mi sin importarle me doliera, me quito ese pañuelo de la boca y se acercó para besarme, metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla en mi interior así como su miembro, se separó del beso mientras jadeaba al hacerme esto tan repugnante…

-¡no quiero detente!, no es... a-asqueroso... ¡quiero morirme!…. no- lloraba pero él seguía moviéndose sin importar la súplica-

-¿quieres morir?, debería matarte con mis propias manos -colocando sus manos en mi cuello- antes de matarte seguiré, te lo hare hasta llenarte y termines en cinta de ser posible, seguiré haciendo esto hasta que tú mismo vengas a mí por deseo y que jamás me dejes, que para ti yo me vuelva una gran obsesión difícil de abandonar… ¿sabes porque?… porque amo esto, amo hacerlo así contigo...te amo-

él se acercó y me beso apasionante usando la lengua para sofocarme, sentí como terminaba dentro de mí provocando un gran gemido por ambos y yo después de él, esas palabras fueron escalofriantes para mí, estaba en manos de un loco y por esa mirada fría era seguro jamás podría huir de él. Debí ser más cuidadoso y no tener tanta confianza, si solo Kazemaru hubiera dicho antes me alejara y el me ayudaría, si tuviera una mejor situación financiera, si no me dejará engañar tan fácil no estaría en esta situación con un loco haciendo de mi lo que quiere solo por un dinero que jamás debí pedir y menos a alguien que no conozco.

Me desmaye mirando a él seguir controlando mi cuerpo a voluntad, estaba enfermo quería despertar de esta pesadilla y que esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Retiro el que por un momento desee mucho ser amigo de esta persona inteligente y popular frente a todos pero realmente era un engaño, esta persona ahora me llevaba a mi final y no podía salvarme, él no era un gánster sino un psicópata que planeaba bien su tortura, puso su mirada en mí y como una araña ahora seguro envenenaría mi vida hasta mi muerte, era peligroso y sabia como manipularme seguro sabia más de mí que yo de él. No quiero despertar más.


	4. Ch 4

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero les guste, siento la historia va un tanto lenta pero si de pronto rebelo todos los secretos esto tendría que terminar pronto y apenas es el cuatro capítulo, pero seguro que saldrán los secretos desde Tatsuya a Midorikawa. Sin más espero les guste este capítulo.**

_Capítulo 4_

Al despertar note estaba en aquella habitación, me acurruque sobre la cama, me dolía todo el cuerpo, mire mis muñecas y estaban un poco rojas debido a ese amarre, note mi cabello suelto, no quería ver debajo de las sabanas sentía no tenía ropa y no quería comprobar nada…. comencé a llorar tras recordar aquello, ¿realmente alguien me violo?, mientras escondía la cara en la almohada alguien entró en la habitación, no quería ni ver pero él se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama

-¡buenos días!, he regresado de la Universidad…. lo que me recuerda tus vacaciones y te tengo un regalo por ser lindo ayer, así que fuera de la cama-

no quería pararme pero el saco la sabana que me cubría a la cual me aferraba y cuando me cubrí note tenía una pijama de algodón de dos piezas con una camisa de mangas cortas y pantalón corto por encima de las rodillas ambos de color azul, estaba sorprendido, aunque sí tenía algunos moretones estaba limpio.

-fuera de la cama sígueme-dejando las sábanas al pie de la cama-

-¿mi ropa, dónde está?-

-¿por qué preguntas por esa basura?, solo cállate y sígueme fuera-

me senté a la orilla de la cama y me puse de pie, realmente me dolía la espalda pero no como imaginaba, no quería ni preguntar cuánto se aprovechó de mí al punto de tener esta ropa y no la mía, él me hizo seguirlo dentro de unas de las puertas de esa habitación y mire atrás entra un gran armario de ropa, prácticamente ese cuarto era una tienda, había ropa tan bonita que sin pensarlo comencé a mirar cada prenda hasta que el me tomo del brazo y me llevo a otra parte de ese mismo sitio.

-antes de que babes mis cosas, este armario es tuyo, míralo-

Él señaló un armario de cuatro puertas negras al abrirlo note ropa muy bonita desde jeans, camisas, camisetas, sudaderas, calzado y más cosas, mire después algunas gavetas de ese armario y miré mi laptop como mi maletín de estudio.

-¿esto?-

-es tuyo, no solo te saque de ese horrible lugar como tu amo igual debo vestir a mi mascotas aunque vestir no es lo mío seguro esta ropa es mejor a esos trapos sucios y gastados, cierto toma un baño y usa algo de este armario, te espero en living, no intentes suicidarte o vendré a buscarte de la tina y me enojare… sabes lo demás-

El salió de ese sitio sin dejarme hablar, no debería dejarse engañar seguro esto iría a la deuda, sin duda lo hacía para que me convirtiera en su sirviente por toda mi vida tras ver la gran deuda que se suma. Tome ropa para darme un baño y después tener un cambio, el regreso y me digo dónde estaba la bañera y después entre en ese lugar solo, por un momento creí entraría conmigo, me di un baño el cual realmente fue muy agradable aunque pude ver cada pequeña marca en mi cuerpo, moretones entre mis piernas, abdomen y torso y sabrá donde más lo cual era desagradable pensar pero recordé después esa pulsera a mi tobillo, parecía aún funcionaba aunque estaba bajo el agua...que desgracia.

Tras el baño de tina y ponerme unos jeans, una playera negra de manga larga y tras secar mi cabello lo sujete con una banda elástica por debajo de mi nuca y dejando esa pijama en un cesto. Salí y miré el pasillo en este había un total de cuatro puertas y solo una salida seguro al living y el total de la casa, tenía curiosidad de esas puertas pero solo pude acercarme a una pero estaba cerrada, quién no me decías las demás igual estarían así, salí y miré el lugar por completo el living uno muy elegante, el comedor y la isla de la cocina con gran lujo, todo el lugar lo era y no tenía paredes que dividiera cada sitio más que seguro las habitaciones. Llegué donde él estaba que era la cocina y al notarme…

-no te dije que fueras a living después de refrescarte, realmente no sabes recibir órdenes-

-me iré entonces- dando media vuelta-

-espera un poco-

Él se acercó y me abrazo, era un poco alto por lo cual nuestros rostros quedaron cercas pese a que me abrazaba desde la espalda dejando las manos frente a mí y tomar mi rostro para hacer lo viera.

-realmente te ves mejor así, incluso hueles mejor- pegando su cara a mi cabello-

-¿acaso me has dicho apestoso?- me sentí molesto pero de decirlo terminaría mal seguro-

-pero es bueno esa ropa nueva y el baño ya te hacen ver un poco decente, una mascota con un buen collar se verá elegante, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿eso importa?... y no soy tu mascota-

-negación, bien creeré tiene hambre -separándose un poco y poner sus manos en mis hombros- sé un buen cachorro y siéntate tranquilo cuando te sirva tu comida regresa, eres libre de ver la televisión y estar sobre en el sofá eso sí no vayas de curioso por mi casa-

El me empujo un poco para que saliera de ese lugar, pude notar preparaba comida lo cual me abrió el apetito un poco, salí y fui al living mire el lugar y era elegante, era uno de esos sofás que parecen una "L" más un par de taburetes y una mesa al centro, la gran pantalla. Plasma con un buen equipo de sonido, ¿quién era este psicópata?, será que enserio es un gastar y a sus 20 años ya está en el mercado de lo ilegal, me deje caer en el sofá antes una idea pero repentinamente el televisor se encendió en lo alto asustándome y ponerme de nervios y buscar cómo apagar el televisor hasta por debajo del sofá y tapete….

-sí que eres escandaloso- mire atrás y estaba él bajando el sonido del televisor con el control de esta, después me ayudó a levantarme y me hizo sentar en el sofá y me dio el control en las manos- se buen cachorro y no me hagas regresar por tus tonterías-

-yo puedo…. ver lo que quiera-

-hazlo mientras te quedes sentado y callado-

él se fue y me dispuse a conocer cada canal pero al mirar el control me quedé en blanco , tenía tantos botones ,así que me fui a lo básico usando los botones de los canales y mientras cambiaba de canal mire uno de eso canales aburrido que te dan la hora y fecha exacta, me detuve en este no porque me gustara sino por lo que el calendario en este decía ¿estaba erróneo o no? este tenía 7 días adelantado pues hoy era lunes, estaba seguro fui secuestrado por ese psicópata un lunes, comencé a contar los eventos desde que me sacó de mi habitación en la residencia estudiantil y me arrastró a este pero no entendía como era domingo.

-¿ocurre algo malo mi cachorro?- colocando una mano en mi cabeza-

-este programa está mal, hoy es lunes o no-

-antes de que te vuelvas loco te diré hoy es domingo no lunes- acercándose y sentarse junto a mí-

-¿cómo?, está bien quieras lastimarme físicamente pero basta de la psicológica aun quiero mantenerme cuerdo, no quiero volverme loco-

-vaya grosero, -el me abrazo lo cual me hizo dar un brinco- bien cuando llegaste aquí era lunes por la tarde lo cual hiciste dormido pues camino aquí descansaste tras la mudanza y despertaste solo martes para después de jugar un poco ese día pasaras cuatro días con una fiebre, descuida el veterinario vino a verte-

-¿qué cosa?-

-hora de que comas- levantándose-

-esperan un monto ¿fiebre de qué me hablas? ¿Qué me hiciste?-

-el miércoles mi mascota amaneció con un poco de fiebre, casi tuve piedad cuando comenzaste a llorar, así que llame a un médico el cual solo vino dijo era común en los jóvenes Universitarios enfermar a causa del estrés de los estudios además que de que se notaba tenías una mala nutrición así que te recomendó comer bien sin saltarte comidas, descanso y relajarte además te receto pastillas para relajarte como para dormir cuando no conciliaras el sueño, me pregunto... si como a los cachorros debo combinar esas pastillas con tu comida-

-como si te creyera, de ser así no se le hizo raro ver a alguien con moretones y marcas-

-le pareció extraño si y me pregunto si te habías peleado, no le mentí le dije eras mi compañero de piso y tenías una novia de lo más masoquista y lo que hicieras con tu vida no me importaba-

-si claro-

-nada de charlas a comer-

Lo seguir y mire en la barra de la cocina una comida para mi desde pescado, arroz con vegetales al vapor, tamagoyaki y fideos udon acompañados con té oolong, realmente me dio hambre al ver esa comida, no sé si lo que él decía era cierto pero admitía me había saltado algunas comidas este último tiempo, iba a comer pero entonces mire solo había un lugar.

-¿tú no comerás nada?-

-ya viste la hora -señalando la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina- come y cuando termines limpia lo usado y búscame-

-bien-

El salió y me dejo en ese sitio aunque olía y se veía bien dude por un momento el comer pero realmente la vista como aroma abría mi apetito así que empecé a comer, realmente el primer bocado era bueno, esta persona realmente era bueno en la cocina, comí cada porción, todo sin problema era tan rico, realmente termine satisfecho, lave, limpie y deje todo en el escurridor y fui al living donde él estaba, al verme hiso un golpe sobre el sofá.

-siéntate aquí, miremos la televisión un rato, al menos que quieras hacer ejercicio, prefiero lo segundo-

-miremos televisión entonces-

Me senté junto a él a ver una película, la cual no entendía y no sabía cómo se llamaba, por los actores seguros era extranjera, en algún punto me sentí con sueño e inconscientemente me apoye en el hombro de él cual después se quitó haciéndome caer a su regazo…

\- dolió -tocando mi cuello-

-si quieres dormir usa mi regazo, es mejor posición-

-no gracias, prefiero no estar cercas de tus piernas- me sonroje ante una idea horrible-

-acaso quieres premio-

-¿qué cosa?-

-solo cállate y duerme al menos que quieras en esa posición hacer otra cosa, tu amo dejará uses su regazo sin un costo físico-

me apoye y recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas mirando la pantalla al no tener opciones hasta que en algún punto me quede dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero al despertar la pantalla estaba apagada, todo estaba a oscuras y solo la luz de las lámparas fuera a esa casa entraba por las ventanas, no lo vi por ninguna parte, lo busque pero no estaba en casa, por un segundo solo mire la puerta de la salida y pensé "es ahora o nunca" y me acerque a la puerta para salir corriendo no importaba salir descalzo, iría con Kazemaru y le diría todo hasta el que me ayudara a escapar de mi acreedor pero solo abrí la puerta para dar un paso fuera que escuche un ruido de un cerrojo seguido de una alarma y después el como una carga eléctrica iba por todo mi cuerpo lo cual me asusto y me hizo caer de sentón dentro de la casa, ¿que había sido aquello?, intente nuevamente salir de esa casa pero se repitió lo de antes y al notar aquella pulsera que ahora miraba como mi grillete, esta casa lujosa era mi cárcel y ese imbécil mi verdugo, realmente no solo me manipulaba , violaba o estaba a su disposición incluso mi libertad total había sido tomada por el, mire aquella pulsera y esa luz ahora era roja y tenía una barra encendida no quería ni saber que significaba, tenía miedo, lloré sentado frente a la puerta , no querría esto pero me lo merecía por ser un idiota no solo ahora sino desde antes, quizás desde que nací todo lo que he hecho me ha traído problemas tras problemas, todos solo son para dejarme claro soy descuidado y confío fácilmente en las apariencias no una sino siempre. Me fui al sofá y ahí me quedé sentado tenía miedo de moverme, no sé en qué momento ocurrió pero esa luz ahora estaba en verde no sabía que ocurrió pero no quería me hiciera daño así que simplemente abrace mis piernas sobre el sofá y pegue mi frente a mis rodillas, esto sin dudas era mi tortura y debía aceptarlo dejando a ese loco hacer lo que quisiera de mi tiempo quizás después de su tortura podía volver a mi vida, ¿pero cuando seria eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo seria esto?

Me quede en esta posición sin importar el tiempo hasta que alguien me movía y al alzar la mirada vi a ese á quien mi libertad no le importaba y seguro planeaban pisotearla como a mi orgullo.

-acaso has intentado huir de casa mientras estuve fuera-

-¿lo has sabido?- sin mirarle-

-mi celular me advirtió de ello, -sentándose junto a mí y apenas verlo- es bueno mi mascota no saliera, estaría triste si escapara y te pasara algo- me tomo de cara para que lo viera- es bueno estás aquí, no lo vuelvas a intentarlo quieres, no olvides eres mis mascota y casi te tomo cariño o lastima-

El acaricio mi cabeza mientras mantenía la vista al suelo mire solo en ese momento la luz de esa pulsera era azul nuevamente.

-mañana te llevaré al veterinario para un chequeo, no quiero tengas pulgas o alguna enfermedad así que vamos a que comas un poco y tomes tu medicamento-

-puedo saber, dónde has ido a estas horas-

-¿curioso? pero eso no te importa, al menos que quieras pagar por la información-

-no, no preguntare más- alejándome un poco-

-bien, a cenar-

El me jalo del brazo para seguirlo y hasta la cocina y hacerme sentar en una de las sillas frente a la barra de la cocina, mire como sacaba algunas cosas de la nevera solo lo mire y le escuche decirme, me portara bien y me quedara en ese lugar hasta que terminara la cena, estaba acostumbrado a hacer un alimento cada vez que comía solo pero debido a mi quizás debía comenzar a hacer comidas más seguido para dos porciones o más. el dejo mientras prepara la comida frente a mí un medicamento y antes de dudarlo me dejo ver una prescripción médica y el nombre del lugar como sello, ¿realmente no mentía? era la fecha de este miércoles, decía había recibido suero y mañana tenía que ir a revisión médica, mire mis brazos pero no note alguna marca de alguna inyección supongo ya no la tenía además de la prescripción de medicina, ¿realmente no mentía?, aunque bien pudo haberla fabricado como mi sentencia a tortura de 15 meses y hacerme tomar alguna droga para manipularte, sin que él viera tome esa pastilla, la escondí en mi pantalón y después hice como si la hubiese tomado. Comí junto a él una cena de arroz curry y demás acompañamientos en un ambiente incómodo y silencioso seguro no podía hacerle preguntas sin un precio físico así que comí en silencio aunque no era como si fuera extraño siempre comía solo cuando tuve una casa, mientras él miraba su móvil de lo más atento.


	5. Ch 5

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, lo termine hace poco pero estaba dudando en publicarlo tras rescribirlo mucho pero creo al final me gusto como quedo, espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo. Recuerdo, respecto a Masaki el saldara pero no ahora no será parte del objeto para usar a Ryuuji es lo que diré pero de que estará presente con ellos será.**

_Capítulo 5_

Después de la comida la cual fue en total silencio solo miramos televisión juntos pero por "mirar" quise decir yo pues desde que había regresado solo miraba la pantalla de su móvil mientras yo cambiaba a algún canal intentando ver algo, a la hora de ir a dormir tras notar estaba bostezando apago el televisor y sin opción al ser arrastrado por el dormimos juntos lo único que dijo es que una mascota duerme con su dueño las primeras semanas para que este se acostumbre al nuevo hogar así como al aroma de su dueño lo cual no me dejó tranquilo toda la noche al creer se iría sobre mi como excusa tras estar abrazándome.  
Al día siguiente tras el cambio de ropa y alistarnos ambos para salir me quito esa pulsera del tobillo justo antes de salir a su automóvil y fuimos al hospital muy temprano, al llegar a este y no cualquiera sino el más reconocido de la ciudad un médico que me saludo como si me conociera mando a hacer un chequeo general ya entendía el ayuno me tomaron una muestra sanguínea la cual odie, no por tener 20 años ya había superado esto después de ese loco las inyecciones o vacunas eran mis enemigas, después de la toma el médico me pregunto si ya tenía mis vacunas completas ¿enserio me estaban tomando como una mascota? si era chiste era uno desagradable, el noto mi cara a lo cual se sonrió un poco y hablo en calma..

-no me malentienda, todos en una edad temprana reciben por lo menos algunas vacunas, ¿supongo ya ha recibido todas?-

-claro, créame es algo que no olvidaría-

-bien, enserio es bueno verlo sin fiebre y que el descanso le ayudará a mejorar su estado, su amigo parecía preocupado cuando llamo para que fuera a verlo tras caer enfermo-

-si claro-

Mire a ese pero él estaba de espaldas mirando al doctor y no a mi así que no vi su cara o reacción, ¿preocupado? no lo creo, el médico miró de mí a él y cambió de tema.

-en fin le pediré a una enfermera administre suero para que recupere fuerzas y vitamina que necesita, su apariencia aún se ve mal solo después puede ir a comer,… en fin ¿necesito algunos datos del paciente?-

-yo iré, puedo llenarlos en su lugar-

¿realmente no mintió de mi resfrió? todo era confuso aun así no confiaba en él así tuviera una buena acción, tras pedir los datos parece a ese doctor no le importó nada y salieron mientras una enfermera me colocaba suero vía intravenosa, la enfermera dijo podía tomar un rato así que podía salir a caminar con el pedestal del suero y regresar cuando se terminara cosa que hice, no quería estar en ese lugar donde me trataron como a una mascota seguro, salí al jardín del hospital un rato casi había olvidado la calma pero recordé cuando de niño estuve en el hospital pero no bajo la mejor situación, lo peor es que era este mismo el cual me provocó recordar cuando mis padres murieron, al estar en ese lugar me sentí tan aturdido en mis recuerdos que solo camine hasta llegar a una banca y me quede en esta hasta que de rato mire esa bolsa iba por la mitad tan rápido, él llegó de rato sentándose junto a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo me encontraste?-

-no subestimes la tecnología, esa pulsera no solo es un adorno ¿aunque no la traes?, en fin esta hoja será excusa para la universidad, llévala cuando regreses, puedes decir una vez estuviste con tu familia te has enfermado-

-¿tu como sabes de mi familia? o mejor dicho ¿qué sabes de mí?-

-ya te dije no subestimes la tecnología-

-¿entonces qué sabes de mí?, si tanto confías en la tecnología-

-te costará saberlo- poniendo su mano sobre la mía, la cual apoyaba en la banca hasta quitarla-

-por qué debo pagar por saber de mí, bien no digas nada-

-la mascota es más lista de lo que parece, veamos por dónde empezar naciste el 26-09-96 a las 12:45 de la tarde en la prefectura de Aichi, Nagoya pero vivías en un orfanato en Hachioji, Tokio de los 3 hasta los 6 años, eres RH positivo ,estás en la universidad de Tokio con una beca muy lamentable, eres de segundo año, odias la comida picante, los nabos, la oscuridad y el que yo no esté cercas de ti y más cosas que no te diré-

-vaya mentira-

-negarás todo lo que he dicho, ¿acaso miento?-

-quizás-

-sino revisa esto, es tu expediente canino en este lugar, lo llene con todo lo que se de ti-

Me entrego la hoja y mire lo que escribió, no era erróneo toda mi información estaba ahí, la dirección de vivienda y número seguro eran los suyos pero la demás información era mía no solo nombre, edad sino peso, altura y alergias ¿quién era él realmente? esto solo me asustaba que tanto sabía de mí y que podía usar en mi contra aparte de mi deuda, mientras yo para él era transparente para mí él era un misterio y uno peligroso.

-¿todo bien?-

-sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?- estaba nervioso-

-lo reitero por tercera vez, no subestimes a la tecnología en fin si te sirve de consuelo decidí no solo me pagaras como yo quiera sino con tus documentos personales como crédito de igual forma, los cuales tengo yo así que no puedes huir e iniciar de nuevo además no importa cuánto corras de mi te encontrare y te haré pagar con placer lo que sería irónico pues es tu castigo, descuida daré un buen uso de ellos como de ti-

El paso su mano en mi cabeza mientras reía pero yo estaba asustando cada vez que abría la boca solo provoca escalofríos en mí. Nos quedamos en silencio y cuando el suero término regresamos donde la enfermera me quitó esa vía y después me entregó una prescripción médica la cual leí y después me fue arrebatada.

-yo me encargare de esto, los gastos como medicación, ahora vamos de regreso a nuestra casa-

-quisiera aun no regresar, no quiero sentirte asfixiado en ese lugar un día mas-

-supongo podemos ir a algún lugar a descansar, además a toda mascota se le debe llevar de paseo para que se relaje de vez en cuando-

Regresamos a su automóvil y manejo hasta un restaurante, era una cafetería la cual se adapta a los horarios, entramos en el establecimiento y el busco lugar en el segundo piso cerca a la ventana después ordenamos algo, creí pediría por mí pero me dejo hacerlo pero por temor a la represalia solo pedí agua a lo cual canceló y ordeno, mientras comíamos no me sentí nada bien seguro era efecto del medicamento o el que comí un poco rápido por el ayuno, fui al baño para refrescarme un poco. Mientras estaba ahí frente al espejos pensé en correr pero aunque lo hiciera y llegará a casa de algún amigo o pidiera ayuda a la policía nadie me creería seguro, la policía pensarían fui asaltado en la calle y al no comprobar una dirección me arrestarían por creerme loco o un indigente, tampoco quería molestar a algún amigo diciendo no tenía nada pues prácticamente me robaron y que estaba siendo extorsionado seguro me dirán paranoico incluso Kazemaru quien me advirtió seguro no me creería y pensaría me burlo de él, además quien no decía él me noqueó e implantó en mi cuerpo un chip de rastreo que registra mis movimientos y los manda su móvil él lo menciono por ello antes me encontró o regreso a casa por creer saliera, eso solo me comprobaba este loco era capaz de todo y me lo estaba dejando claro con fuerza o sin esta, negué con la cabeza pues solo provocaba me doliera la cabeza como sentirme frustrado, lave mis manos para después salir del baño mientras secaba mis manos con una toalla de papel del dispensador para regresar donde ese tire el papel pero mire a una chica acercarse a él y verse de lo más cariñosa con él, no quería regresar incluso vi a este tomar su mano sobre la mesa y acercarse después a ella , desde donde estaba no podía ver pero era claro le había besado, baje la mirada para después cuando regresaba notar como esa chica salió molesta casi empujándome y oír lo que decía tras pasar frente a mi "imbécil, cómo te atreves a rechazarme" ella menciono eso mientras salía con una expresión de molestia, al regresar él parecía muy tranquilo pese a que seguro vio lo note.

-¿acaso te has enfermado con esta comida? ¿O deberíamos regresar al hospital?-

-no solo he ido a refrescarme, estoy bien, como si importara-

-entonces come, la comida de aquí realmente es buena sería un desperdicio dejarlo, además es nuestra primera comida fuera-

-antes,… esa chica que salió de aquí-

-¡co-me!, es lo único que deberías hacer, has ayunado cierto, llena tu boca en vez de hablar o querer saber lo que no te interesa-

-¿entonces,... querer preguntar de ti?-

-es algo que no te importa-

Baje la mirada y solo comí en silencio, realmente me molestaba este silencio pero supongo no me diría nada así insistiera y solo lograría algo desagradable, al terminar de comer frente a mi dejaron un postre, levante la mirada a él y solo miraba hacia la ventana.

-solo come, no siempre me disculpare contigo, ese postre es tuyo-

No entendí ¿disculparse? será por lo que dijo usando un tono grosero, comí ese pastel de zarzamora y fresa, diría casi parece adivino pero seguro de alguna forma supo que me gustaba así como antes dijo lo que no me agradaba comer. Su móvil sonó y parece que lo que recibió le provocaba sonreír.

-el médico me acaba de mandar un mensaje sobre tu examen general, felicidades eres tan sano como un pura sangre, eso me hace feliz que no me contagies o tengas alguna plaga-

-¿pura sangre? ¿Ahora soy un caballo?-

-solo eres un cachorro sin alguna plaga, solo procura no ser tan cariñoso con alguien que no sea yo o quizás considere la esterilización-

-¿¡qué cosa!?- eso me molesto como sonrojo-

-baja la voz, eso ya no depende de mí-

Este estaba loco ahora estaba amenazando con mi masculinidad, no tenía suficiente con mi libertad, pero sus palabras seguro no las debía tomar a la ligera lo último que quería era ser mutilado a causa de él o terminar muerto.

-si con eso que parece viviré encerrado en esa casa dudo siquiera tener un amigo ya-

-si te portas bien en un mes o menos estarás en la universidad, eso sí más te vale no decir nada de lo que me vistes hacer ese día o decir la situación que te rodea, no lo olvides eres mío y fácilmente puedo demandarte-

-¿qué cosa? ¿Demandarme de que?-

-mira esto-

El me paso su móvil y en este había una página donde estaba ese contrato pero este si tenía su nombre como firma y en letras pequeñas tras hacer el zoom debido decía podría demandarme por todo lo que tenía si no pagaba y meterme a la cárcel unos 30 años simplemente usando un tecnicismo que era haber firmado sin leer bien, sí claro por no decir añado esas condiciones a su gusto pero no dudaba podría pagar a un abogado corrupto y lograr su cometido como hasta ahora.

-no diré nada, mientras no estés cercas de mí-

-descuida será como el no conocernos, eso sí no olvides eres mi mascota y tu casa es conmigo tu amo y señor-

-en una situación -bajando la voz- normal, quizás me hubiera sido genial ser tu amigo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-¡nada, olvídalo!, ¡ya termine esto, la comida fue deliciosa!-

Ahora recordaba casi por un momento admire a este idiota antes de todo esto, veo que fui un tonto, las apariencias sí que engañan, no por ser bien parecido desde su imagen a su personalidad en la Universidad significa sea una buena persona, lo había aprendido a la mala y este era mi segundo ejemplo, las personas están tan dañadas por dentro no importa cuando se esmeren en parecer bellas por fuera.

Tras terminar salimos de ese lugar tras el pagar en la caja con una "black card", ¿en serio? este era un hijo de la mafia y esa tarjeta lo gritaba, sin duda alguna era un gánster de cuello blanco pese a ser universitario, no quería ni saber qué hacía en su tiempo libre. Salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos a su automóvil dentro del estacionamiento de ese lugar, por primera vez note no solo esa tarjeta de crédito sino el automóvil era mucho lujo para un simple estudiante, ¿en serio quién era? lo peor es que no podía preguntar o terminaría violado o muerto. al llegar su casa la mire por primera vez desde fuera y no era un chiste ese hogar sino una bella y perfecta casa de lujo dentro de una área privada además de un jardín grande con un alto muro que seguro no lograría escalar, me había dejado capturar por un perfecto criminal y no un simple psicópata, ahora entendía por qué ese contrato, debería aprender a escuchar a esa voz que me grita "corre" y a mis amigos la próxima vez, si es que lo había una próxima vez tras considerar era ya su prisionero desde el momento que forme a ciegas por culpa de mi deuda.


	6. Ch 6

**Perdón la demora en la actualización pero no me convenció al inicio lo que escribí pero ya al ir en la mitad el siguiente capítulo he decidido a publicarlo. Espero sea del agrado el capítulo seis y sus comentarios son más que bien recibidos y me agrada mucho. La chica que salió antes no es "la villana o rival de Ryuuji" pero saldrá de nuevo y seguro adivinan quien es esa chica antes de que salgan, sin más que les agrade mucho el capítulo.**

_Capítulo 6_  
°°°°°°

tras llegar a esa casa, entrar y llegando hasta el sofá, en este pensé un poco en calma la situación actual, si quería mantener mi vida a salvo por este tiempo podía hacer lo que él quería, jugar a ser "su mascota" pero yo ¿podía poner mis límites al menos? como tener una vida en la universidad, tener un poco de libertad en esta prisión que él llama casa, mínimo salir al jardín así debiera mencionar "incluso una mascota sale a pasear al jardín" además tenía ese rastreador podía encontrarme así solo esté fuera de su casa o a 500 metros, ¿debería decirlo?, además ya me dejo claro no me dejara en paz fácilmente y me tiene más que junto a él al tener mis posesiones personales como ese contrato que no dudaba ahora podía ir a lo legal y lograr encarcelarme o hacerme su esclavo, con el todo era posible y no debía tomar sus palabras tan a la ligera.

-vaya parece la mascota está muy callada desde que llegamos -el llego al living y me dio un vaso de agua sentándose junto a mí en el sofá- toma seguro tendrás algo de sed-

-yo… ¿podría decirte algo?- mirándolo un segundo pero regresar la mirada a ese vaso en mis manos-

-por qué no, puedes hablar que te escuche es diferente, sería igual como cuando un cachorro le ladra a todo y se no es importante-

-bien, antes de mencionar lo que quiero espero escuches hasta el final y después me repliques-

-bien, hoy la mascota parece querer mover mucho la boca, yo preferiría otra cosa-

-bien... -suspire hondo y me arme de confianza- lo he pensado un poco... el contacto y esta situación y aceptare ser tu "mascota", solo no quiero contacto físico innecesario como esa vez y poder moverme con libertad no solo por tu hogar, lo has dicho más que claro y lo tengo, me conoces mejor que yo, tienes todas mis pertenencias y no puedo escapar de ti pues necesito dinero e incluso para comprar un billete de tren necesito mi identificación así que entendí debo esperar a que estos meses termine y podré simplemente terminar este juego, lo que te debo no lo dejaré pasar conseguiré el dinero de una forma u otra y te pagaré, quizás no ahora pero lo haré, has dicho me harás pagar bajo tu condición que es ser tu mascota o no, no me importa serlo este tiempo pero seguro que después conseguiré ese dinero y te pagaré hasta lo que no te he pedido pero lo que en sí quiero es poder estar sin esa tobillera o lo que sea has dicho me puedes encontrar por la "tecnología" pues bien déjame poder moverme libremente tú sabrás por tus medios donde esté si estoy en casa o en la universidad lo sabrás mejor que yo, quiero tener mi libertad incluso en la universidad y no ser tratado como un sirviente o agredido,... ya tuve suficiente con un idiota no necesito …. Humillarme siendo tu mascota y que me exhibas haré lo que quieras lo dije antes a la ligera pero ahora no, quiero por lo menos seguir teniendo mi cuerpo para mí y no sentirme controlado mínimo no en la universidad aquí seré tal leal como tu sirviente pero no sexual me encargare de la limpieza, la comida o la lavandería aquí seré tu "gato o cachorro" pero no más que eso aquí, solo así quiero llegar a pagar mi deuda por ahora ya después intentare conseguir dinero, por favor-

No me importo y lo tome del brazo implorando un poco de libertad, el me quito mi vaso junto al suyo lo colocó en su mesa de centro y después me empujó al sofá, se puso sobre mí a lo cual me asustó, estaba sorprendido y apanicado podía intentar defenderme pero seguro usaría la fuerza, tenía miedo y sentí sus manos sobre mis brazos, él prácticamente sobre mí, giré mi rostro al tenerlo tan cercas de mí y casi sentir su aroma como su respiración.

-vaya, quieres alejarte de mí acaso-

-no es así, solo...no quiero… humillarme en la universidad aquí será difícil alejarme de ti-

-ya eres patético con o sin mí en la universidad, crees que mi atención en ti sería malo-

-seguro sería la punta del iceberg que me arruine de esto a que tú llamas patético y yo mi vida-

-bien solo porque has atinado en algo y es en que se dónde estás incluso antes que tú mismo te des cuenta y que te tengo completamente en mi control, no olvides esto, en la universidad podremos ser desconocidos pero solo cruces el portón de esta casa eres mío y a lo que llamas vida eso sí recuerda dos cosas… primero, no seas amable o hables de mas con nadie lo sabré enseguida y segundo tu vida es mía como lo es tu cuerpo, así que no prometo no tener contacto extra corporal contigo-

él se acercó y buscó mis labios para besarme, tenía miedo, metido su lengua dentro de mí boca, sentí su mano sujetando mi cara para hacer ese beso tan brusco metiendo su lengua y mordiendo mis labios , no quería, al sentir sus manos sobre mi sudadera y que subía tocando mi cuerpo , comencé a llorar pero parecía solo le excitaba más pues pasó de mi boca a lamer mis lágrimas, cuando bajó a besar mi cuello y sentir mordía un poco comencé a jadear pero del miedo y de los gritos que ahogaba, note su otra mano bajar pero aun quise detenerlo…

-pon tus manos en mí de nuevo para detenerme y de golpe, no me importaría marcar tú cara pero es mejor evitar el maltrato físico, no crees, solo cállate y disfruta-

Eso me asusto, pero no era maltrato igual ser violado, el bajo sus manos y abrió mis jeans comencé a llorar y puse mis manos en mi cara, no quería ver aunque sentía y me asquearía seguro, pero casi como suerte cuando bajaba mi ropa sonó su móvil, chasqueo la lengua y respondió colocando su mano en mi boca y aun estar encima mío. Parecía molesto por quien lo llamó, solo se acomodó la ropa, tomado su móvil para irse a la puerta y solo grito,

-toma esto como tu prueba, si huyes no solo te violare te cortaré-

Para después salir azotando la puerta, lo que digo me tenía con miedo y lloré por un buen rato tras el susto, sentía mis gruesas lágrimas caer pero agradecía esa llamada no sabía quién era pero le debía el no ser violado, me vestí y fui al baño a enjuagar mi boca pues tenía sangre ese me mordió hasta provocar se partieran mis labios y después lavar mi cara. tras el rato amargo experimente salir por esa puerta ,no tenía esa pulsera así que podía salir, sabía no podía ir más lejos por ese chip , tome la perilla de la puerta con un poco de miedo y la abrí casi dude en salir pero tras pensarlo mucho salí casi brincando pero nada pasó ,estaba aliviado pero nervioso, comencé a mirar los alrededores de la casa, era tan bonita por fuera , mire las habitaciones extras desde afuera y unas gruesas persianas blancas cubrían el interior de ese lugar por lo cual no se veía nada, la habitación donde me hacían dormir tenía un pequeño balcón, incluso aunque brincara desde ese no me pasaría nada más que dar un brinco, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa de lujo y vi una gran piscina con sillas de playa como un kiosco para parillas, era genial, me senté a la orilla de esa piscina y ese lugar era como una foto dentro de un catálogo de casas de lujo con piscina, mire hacia abajo, era tan profunda, era una apena el odiar las piscinas pero el colmo era el saber nadar, quizás las piscinas grandes también eran mis enemigas o mejor dicho mi miedo, esperaba ese no lo supiera aunque seguro lo sabía, esperaba no conseguir el me atara con una bola de boliche y me arrojará dentro viendo me ahogara aunque seguro estaría haciéndome un favor. pase la mano sobre el agua y comencé a hacer círculos en esta, me gustaría de nuevo nadar en una piscina pero odiaba sumergirme por ello incluso considerar el suicidio en la tina me de esta cárcel lujosa me asustaba, si tomaba un baño de tina debía tener el agua por debajo del pecho, me levante siguiendo en mi caminata hasta el kiosco este tenía una bodega justo a un lado y pude adentrarme sin problemas vi el lugar, en esta estaba todo para una parrillada en ese kiosco o toallas y cosas de limpieza para esa piscina seguro, vaya elegancia ¿pero acaso él tenía fiestas aquí?, no lo dudaba el señor popular seguro tenía fiestas como las que salen en televisión, salí de ese lugar y regrese a esa casa pero comenzó a llover mientras salía de esa bodega me quedé mirando la lluvia , odiar sumergirme pero no la lluvia era más fácil cuando niño llorar bajo esta, me quede en esta hasta el inesperado chubasco, regrese a casa pero al estar en la puerta casi para abrir recordé el genio que se carga ese psicópata seguro entrar dejando lodo y agua a mi paso haría me tomara o realmente me golpeara hasta desfallecer, tenía malos recuerdos de esto así que me quede sentado bajo el techo del garaje que era subterráneo pero al estar la puerta a bajo solo podía sentarme a esperar a que la lluvia parase y secarme un poco si es que había sol. poco después sin saber la hora pues me quede dormido bajo la lluvia y el frio alguien me comenzó a gritar, note ya no llovía pero el estaba frente a mí gritándome algo que no entendí y me dormí. Al despertar estaba en cama con una gruesa capa de sabanas y unas compresas de agua caliente en mi cabeza, estómago y bajo mis piernas, mire abajo y tenía un cambio de ropa, poco después el entró en la habitación.

-¡me puedes decir que pensabas estando bajo la lluvia!, ¿quieres morirte?, ¡te recuerdo no hace mucho has tenido un resfriado!-

-qué más da-

-en fin solo come esto-

El llego y dejo un plato con gachas de arroz así como un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas, me senté sobre la cama quitándome de la cabeza esa compresa.

-no necesito eso-

-¡quieras o no lo tomaras!-

-¡qué importa!, si me enfermo solo déjame-

-me importa... solo toma la medican y come lo último que quiero es un cadáver-

-como si lo creyera-

Alcance ese medicina pero no la tome, abrí esa compresa y la metí en esta para que se deshiciera, y me volví acostar arrojando después esa cosa que antes tenía en la cabeza.

-¿¡qué te ocurre!? ¡No hagas berrinches odia a ese tipo de personas!-

-¡como si me importara! ¡A ti no te importo! ... esas personas no les importo, ¡no me interesa nada!, ¡prefiero me de neumonía o no despertar de esta pesadilla! - gritando ante mi molestia-

Me gire en la cama y comencé a llorar, sentí él se acercó toco mi frente, después me hizo para y se acercó a mí para besarme, dentro de mi boca sentí una pastilla, como tapó mi nariz la traje, casi sentí me ahogaba, tras dejarme me dio un vaso de agua.

-vaya parece debería darte así la medicación, es bueno no sea jarabe, sería complicado, ¿o no?- sentándose en la cama-

-¡qué te pasa!-

-no me interesa tu berrinche de niño pequeño, mientras me pertenezcas cuidare de ti, tu cuerpo es mío, eres mi mascota y lo último que quiero es que enfermes de moquillo solo por estar jugando afuera en el lodo y brincar en lo charcos ahora come o haré lo de antes-

al pensar en ello me dio un poco de náusea así que solo me senté a la orilla de la cama cercas suyo y comencé a comer sin mirarle, supongo solo como su "mascota" le importaba, mientras comía recordé, ¿acaso no hoy era lunes? y por lo general los domingos no se estudiaba más que los cursos especiales que dudaba tuviera, me dolió la cabeza pero seguro mi pequeño mareo y fiebre me hizo preguntar pese a saber podría no responder o ser peor a una respuesta lo que recibiera .

-¿hoy no has ido a la universidad?-

-mi mascota se enfermó así que la lleve al veterinario, parece deberé llevarlo de nuevo por que escapó y dejarle su collar ahora-

-¿supongo me culpas?-

-claro-

-el domingo, ¿dónde fuiste?-

-solo come, no aproveches el que te tengo lastima para hacer preguntas estúpidas-

-antes… cuando era pequeño... amaba jugar bajo la lluvia por ello me quedé afuera pero alguien muy estúpido se enojó conmigo y me hizo entender a la mala no volver a entrar en una casa completamente empapado solo por tener frío, quizás por ello preferí quedarme esperando a que la lluvia pasara a pasar lo mismo que antes aquí-

-¿qué te hizo?, ¿quién fue ese estúpido?-

-qué más da, prefiero me estés gritando ahora por haber bajo la lluvia a otras cosa como lo de antes, si eso igual te molesto, lo siento, debí meterme en vez de parecer...un niño….ahogado en sus recuerdos...aunque…. tristes, lo siento-

Midorikawa se quedó dormido mientras hablaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombre del otro, se quedó dormido sin importarle más, Tatsuya tomó el tazón y lo dejo a un lado en un mueble y después hizo este se acomodará a dormir, tras limpiar y cambiarse de ropa se quedó junto a este abrazándolo para que no pasara frío por la noche aunque era cálida pero eso no dejo este no temblara.

Al días siguiente tras Midorikawa abrir los ojos lo último que tenía en la cabeza era haberse quedado bajo la lluvia cual gato abandonado.

-me duele la cabeza-

Me senté sobre la cama y mire en toda la habitación, puse la vista en el reloj sobre a la cómoda notando era casi mediodía junto al reloj había una jarra de agua, un vaso limpio y una tableta de pastillas además de una nota así que la tomé y leí, en esta escribía solo despertara tomará un par de pastillas y fuera a comer, sobre la barra dejaría mi desayuno. Toque mi frente y estaba un poco tibia, supongo no debería enfermar lo último que quería era quedar inconsciente y que él se aprovechara de mi cuerpo. note el cambio de ropa e inspeccione no tener alguna marca, me levanté y me sentí mareado, tome la medicina y salí de la habitación y al llegar a la isla de la cocina sobre la barra de esta estaba un desayuno más que completo, no tenía apetito pero decidí debía comerlo pese a la buena mojada de ayer, mire la calma en ese lugar, tras terminar me fui a curiosear por la casa, decidí no salir y mirar todo el lugar al llegar a esas puertas, sólo por costumbre apoye mis manos sobre las perillas de las puertas e intente abrirlas pero ninguna o eso creí hasta que una giró y pude entrar mirando el interior de solo una de estas.


	7. Ch 7

**Saludos aquí la actualización y espero les guste mucho, **  
**¿creo no tarde mucho?, pero esta semana quizás tarde en actualizar y por ello les dejo este capítulo un poco largo, **  
**( espero no aburrir pero si responder algunas dudas) , pero preferí fuera así a no saber cuándo subir este o el próximo.  
Sin más espero les guste mucho.**

Capítulo 7 

Al abrir una de las puertas de esas habitaciones cerradas y entra vi era una especie de despacho o una sala de estudio con un gran ventanal que era visible solo se entraba, de un lado un gran librero y del otro algunos muebles medianos como casilleros suponía aquí es donde él entraba a estudiar o hacer sus tareas, aunque ahora que lo pienso no lo había visto entrar aquí, supongo no lo usaba ahora, comencé a mirar el lugar, las gruesas persianas no dejaban más que entrara un poco de luz pero era más que suficiente para ver los muebles llenos de libros, una pantalla, un reproductor de calidad, un escritorio con una computadora, laptop y una pequeña sala de descanso, era tan elegante el lugar, me hubiera gustado mirar sobre esos libros de pasta gruesa pero un ruido en la puerta principal me hizo dar un brinco, solo salí cerré y me fui a la habitación, sentándome sobre la cama de rato el entro a esta.

-¿has regresado de clases?- mirándole-

-solo para ver como ibas con ese resfriado-

-¿resfriado, cuál?-

-parece estas bien aun así espero tomes esa medicina pues no hace mucho has enfermado, ¿has comido lo que deje?-

-hace un rato-

-es decir te acabas de levantar-

-sí, pero descuida no he hecho nada en tu casa-

-como sea, volveré a salir, así que se bueno y cuida la casa, no salgas lo último que quiero es cavar una tumba para mascotas -

-ok, ¿dónde? ….olvídalo, no dije nada- bajando la mirada-

-no me esperes si tienes hambre come y toma la medicina si no regreso solo descansa, en fin casi siéntete en casa, aprovecha estas vacaciones, me voy-

El solo entro tomo de dentro del closet una pequeña maleta saliendo de esa habitación después de la muy corta conversación solo me deje caer de espalda sobre la cama, estaba aburrido aunque creo me estaba regalando mucho con él, me senté y fui a ese lugar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, solo suspire y fui a ver televisión, me olvide de todo un rato hasta que me dio hambre, Tras mirar el reloj cercano a la pantalla note eran más de las ocho así que tomando su palabra fui a buscar de comer y preparar algo, tome esa medicina y después comí algo de arroz que había prepare tamagoyaki, vegetales al vapor y un café , todo estaba tan bueno, mientras terminaba de comer mire desde la barra hacia toda la casa, estaba solo en tan linda casa y no me sentía mal o incomodo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente, comencé a vivir solo desde los catorce años en una vieja casa que fue vendida solo entre en la universidad, es más ahora me ponía a pensar... una vez termina esta tortura de ser la mascotas de alguien, ¿dónde iba a vivir?, no tenía una habitación en la universidad y menos un hogar donde regresar… se me fue el apetito aunque prácticamente ya había terminado de comer, limpie e intente distraerme pero estaba aburrido así que consideré irme a dormir.

Ese día o los siguientes fueron aburridos el solo regresaba en algunas ocasiones, pasaron tres semanas y prácticamente estaba ya a unos días de regresar a la universidad, era martes y él estaba en casa, solo llego preguntando el si había comido lo que no, así que estaba frente a esa barra de la cocina comiendo en un total silencio, que me acostumbrara a su casa no significaba ya tenía confianza con él así que preferí ni mirarlo, una vez terminó de comer solo miro su móvil, al terminar yo me ordenó limpiar, ¿que era su sirviente?, tras terminar solo me miro y me pidió lo siguiera a la puerta principal de esa casa.

-bien ya que estas por regresar a clases por tu breve descanso te daré una breve explicación, la casa tiene una clave de seguridad, no he cerrado como es debido este tiempo porque estas tu pero prefiero evitar alguien entre cuando estemos en la Universidad así que escucha claramente, la casa tiene un perímetro de seguridad con cámaras de seguridad desde la entrada principal y alrededor del perímetro de la casa y dentro de esta-

-¿es decir... que estos días has podido ver lo que hago?-

-claro, así que deja de intentar entrar donde no te llaman antes de que te de una reprimenda que a mí me agrede-

-¿lo siento?-

-como sea a lo que iba, la casa se puede cerrar con un buen sistema el cual quien abra la puerta tendrá una buena carga eléctrica como regalo, como tú el día que intentaste huir de mi-

-¿qué cosa?, ¿acaso no fue a causa de esa pulsera?, sabías el miedo que tuve-

-no, solo era adorno que retuvo esa carga para no electrocutarte… no mucho, meramente era una especie de rastreador como el que se le ponen a algunas mascotas, no hagas caso solo tuviste un pequeño susto, ahora….-

-¿¡pequeño susto!?-¡esa cosa pudo matarme!-

-no te paso nada, como sea sigues ladrando, regresando al tema... la casa no es como que guarde algo valioso, pero más vale en fin el sistema que esta tiene puede cerrar en totalidad la casa solo se abre con un código que se desbloquea desde el móvil -mostrando la pantalla del propio con un número- solo no lo olvides-

-bien entendí pero un pequeño inconveniente yo no tengo un móvil lo perdí hace como un mes por no decir lo vendí y de tenerlo no sería como el tuyo que se nota es de calidad y el más nuevo modelo-

-bien te tendré que prestar uno si quiero no te quedes fuera cual cachorro callejero o que uses el pretexto para ir con otra persona-

El me hizo esperarlo y se fue a la habitación a su regreso me entrego una caja y al abrirlo vi un modelo más que igual al que él tenía ya en manos.

-tómalo será para ti solo no juegues con él, no desde el número a desconocidos, tiene el código programado además de tener mi número telefónico el cual no marque nunca-

-bien, no sé si agradecerte aunque para que tener algo que no puedo usar en ese caso no me des nada-

-no es un regalo, úsalo para abrir la puerta de esta casa, ahora cállate-

Solo me quedo hacer caso y escuchar me explicara lo de ese código. Solo debería estar cercas a la puerta y dar acceso a este código para que cerrase o abriera, incluso me enseño a cómo usar ese móvil, he de admitir era un poco complicado para mí su sistema era diferente al que había tenido, me entretuve mirando todo lo que tenía hasta que lo escuché hablarme.

-salgamos, muévete- mirándole ponerse un abrigo-

-¿dónde?-

-solo un paseo, seguro la mascota estaba un tanto aburrido así que demos un paseo por la zona así no te pierdes-

-tengo opción, ¿puedo negarme?-

-no, así que andando, antes de que deba ponerse un collar y sacarte-

no tuve mas opción así que tras ver la hora decidí ponerme algo para evitar el frío o la lluvia, el mes de abril era más inesperado que este psicópata, me puse un abrigo con capucha para salir, ambos salimos de casa y así me enseño como cerrar esa puerta y además darme una llave pues el portón no se abría igual así otra que no sabía ni me dijo de que era, salimos y caminamos un rato por los alrededores y pude mirar el nombre de esas calles, aunque ya había salido en ese automóvil no pude mirar esos nombres, el lugar realmente era una zona con mucha clase prácticamente caminamos alrededor de la zona hasta llegar a un parque de un lado estaba la zona residencial y era claro así se evitaba el acceso con automóviles y frente a este una gran avenida la cual reconocía esa misma avenida llevaba a la universidad, quizás a unos 20 minutos caminado estaba desde este punto, no creía estaba tan cercas.

-cosa que dudo pero en caso de no poder regresar juntos, la mascotas puede aprenderse este camino, desde aquí solo se tiene que ir en línea recta sin problemas en lugar de dar la vuelta como sería en automóvil, eso sí espero no te distraigas en el parque te recuerdo no eres un perro callejero y tienes un amo que quiere estés en casa tan solo salgas de clases-

-¿ya no es cachorro?- dije sin pensarlo-

-olvidaba, ni intentes buscar un empleo, el único que tiene es el de ser mi mascota-

-¿eso es un trabajo?-

-¡para ti lo es!- termino de decir mientras me daba un golpe con los dedos en la frente-

-¿por qué querer que sea tu mascota?, no es mejor compras o adoptas una- mire a este pues no muy lejos había unos niños con un cachorro-

-¡ya adopte una mascota!, un tanto grosera pero mínimo no tiene plagas aunque los saque de las calles- mirándome y acariciar mi cabeza cual fuera un perro- aun le enseño modales, últimamente ladra pero se cómo hacer deje de gruñir, ¿aparte de ese collar, debería usar alguna especie de periódico o correa para mostrarle lo que está mal?- dedicando una mirada un poco ácida, entendía la idea solo con ello-

-no dije nada, lo siento- desviando la mirada-

-¡además es mejor así!- dándome la espalda- aunque me gusten los perros por ser juguetones, obedecen a sus amos, son leales, menean la cola cuando ven a uno mostrándose tan felices además aunque tengan carácter no olvidan quien los cuido, el que tengo ahora es mejor y lo domesticare así tome un año- el me miro y me dio escalofrió - así que este cachorro que saqué de la calle espero me demuestre es dócil o lo domare a la fuerza, no olvides me has costado, adoro esos ojos muertos de mi nueva mascota-

-sí, comprendo el tono- el apretó mi cara con un poco de fuerza, porque tenía que relucir mi deuda y que era su mascota cada que podía-

-bien ya que estamos fuera vamos a jugar, algo bueno de una mascota aparte de llevarlo de paseo es el jugar-

-¿planeas lanzar una pelota para que la atrape?-

-algo así, ¡camina pocha!-

-tengo nombre-

-ya lo dije, ¿acaso quieres una placa con él?-

solo suspire ante ese nombre, el me hizo seguirlo sin decir nada, llegamos a una zona estudiantil por llamarlo así, esa zona siempre era visitada por alumnos de la Universidad o preparatorias cercanas, estaba llena de bibliotecas, cafés internet pero igual de centros de árcade, cafeterías y restaurantes, solo mire el lugar un tanto concurrido, quería irme así fuera a esa casa no quería estar en ese sitio por buenas razones, primero por ser muy famoso el sitio incluso entre conocidos míos, segundo por estar con el señor popularidad icono de la universidad y pesadilla, tercero y no por ello menos importante porque sabía este tipo de lugares eran visitado por ese otro dolor de cabeza. Íbamos por la calle principal de ese lugar mientras andaba pasos atrás de él para no ser visto hasta chocar con el quien se detuvo.

-entremos a este lugar-

-¿aquí, porque?-

-no me hagas hablar dos veces pochi -entrando los dos-

-quiero irme-

Entramos y llegamos a la recepción de la zona de juegos, tras dar un billete pidió monedas para los juegos en el lugar y después fuimos a jugar a una red de básquet.

-una apuesta, si yo realizo más puntos haré de ti un desastre pero si ganas,... -mirándome de arriba abajo tras tomar un balón- bueno no creo pase- lanzando el balón el cual atrape-

-si gano… podríamos... no hacer "eso"-

-ya veremos, a jugar pochi-

No entendí la razón pero solo entramos comenzamos a hacer puntos en ese juego de básquet quedando empates, después fuimos al pool cosa que no supe jugar, después al boliche pero se aburrió según él pues nunca se acercó a hacer una chuza y fuimos al hockey de mesa pero después de ganar simplemente paramos.

-vamos al árcade online, iré por monedas no tardó, pochi espera en ese lugar ya te alcanzaré-

-sí, claro-

Él se fue por monedas pues todas las máquinas funcionaba con una moneda especiales que más eran una ficha así que solo me dirigí a la sala online, aunque había máquinas de videojuegos había unas computadoras solo para esos servidores online que presumía el centro según de una gran variedad de juegos, según un cartel que leí solo llegue,... vaya realmente soy su mascota para estarle esperando tan obediente, solo serán 15 meses me repetía mientras suspiraba y me apoyaba en un pilar, mire el lugar desde ese sitio… vaya había grupos grandes de chicos que venían a divertirse o grupos solo de dos que apostaba serian parejas quienes presumían frente a quien les gustaba, vaya envidia de los grupos de amigos perdiendo tiempo aquí, aunque tenía yo un pequeño grupo sólo era más como de ser de un saludo ocasional, empezando por kazemaru a quien conocí desde primer año, solo hablábamos en las clases que compartíamos, después estaba Shirou quien conocí por mi trabajo el cual perdí ya por ese, el me presentó a sus amigos Aphrodi y Sakuma con estos tres solo hablábamos cuando nos veíamos en la cafetería, realmente un amigo… seria...

-¡vaya sorpresa!-

mientras estaba en mi momento frente a mí se apareció Hiroto y su grupos de vándalos juveniles el cual era un sempai de tercero Akio Fudou, después estaban los de primer año Atsuya y Haizaki uno más molesto que otro, por último y no por ello menos importante Hiroto. ¿por qué?, en ese momento recordé esa frase de ese loco así que mire alrededor no parecía venir así que debía zafarme de esto antes de meterme en un lio, realmente sentía miedo, no sabía a qué temía más a mi abusador o a mi agresor.

-Hiroto, vamos- le hablo el chico de primer año-

-solo será un segundo, vayan sin mí-

-si no llegas pondremos la cuenta a tu nombre- término mencionando el gemelo B-

-si da igual, pagare solo hablare con este idiota un segundos-

-como amas perder nuestro tiempo, vámonos dejemos a Hiroto con su hobby-

Mire a ese moreno y lo que dijo, no lo dudaba ni un poco creo tenia acosándome desde preparatoria, desde el segundo año a decir verdad. Esos chicos se fueron y el me abrazo poniendo su mano en mi hombro para acercarme.

-había oído te habías suicidado, veo que no, ¿entonces lo de tu trabajo?,... como sea casi me deprimo al no saber a quién más pedirle prestamos, casi me tentaba a buscar tu tumba y llevarte rosas o al hueco donde estuviera tu cadáver-

-¿¡suicidio!? - solo escuchar eso casi me puse blanco seguro y le mire - ¿quién ha dicho eso?-

-un simple rumor de pasillo, me alegra no sea así y aun me prestes-

-para tu información este muerto ya no trabaja así que ya paro tus días de quitarme mi depósito-

-enserio, así que era verdad eso, bien siempre podemos intercambiar el pago con algo mas-

-debo irme- intentando escapar-

-espera, -sujetando mi brazo- porque no vienes conmigo y mis amigos, te hare caridad y te invitare algo -

-no quiero-

-acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer, ¿trabajas aquí? -

-no te interesa-

-eres un grosero, pero se cómo quitarte esa grosería-

El me arrastro con él al baño de ese lugar no quería que otro me haga lo que el psicópata, quise zafarme pero no podía pero justo al entrar y me empujase a uno de eso huecos cerró la puerta, cuando me sentí acorralado su móvil sonó, chasqueo la lengua, sentí una especie de deja vu, tomo su móvil y me tapo la boca mientras me poyaba contra el panel que divide los aseos.

-vaya modo, estoy ocupado- hizo una pausa seguro escuchando del otro lado, solo se mostró fastidiado, me soltó así que aproveche y salí de ese lugar, solo le escuche decir- ¡ya voy!, ¡ya deja de mandarme!-

Salí, vaya que tipo de persona era para domar a ese demonio me pregunte, estaba aliviado de nuevo ser salvado por un móvil, debía conocer a mis héroes y comprarle algo, como si pudiera, regrese a esa sala y él estaba ahí guardando su móvil.

-perdona fui al baño y había una línea-

-no te pregunte pero es bueno pochi no se pusiera a marca el lugar, bien entremos, antes de que se llene te hare perder y que cumplas mis caprichos-

Solo lo escuche y lo seguí, ya no vi a Hiroto tras mirar por donde vine, era lo bueno no me siguiera así como el Psicópata no supiera o seguro terminaba siendo violado en ese cubo pero por mi agresor en lugar de ese abusador.


	8. Ch 8

**Lamento la demora pero aquí la actualización de esta semana, la buena noticia es que pude adelantar tres capítulos de esta historia, la mala (no mucho) es que el próximo capítulo lo publicaré el jueves para que no lean mucho y no aburrir. Hoy dejo esta actualización sin más espero sea del agrado.**

** Solo como nota: usare este signo ("|") cuando sean mensajes de chat, mensajes de texto serán así : ("") solo comillas. **

** Que bueno les gusto la última actualización como la entrada de Hiroto, les prometo no olvidarme de él de nuevo pero bueno el regreso de Ryuuji a la Universidad es la entrada de él y otros. **

** No puedo decir aun quien llamo a Tatsuya / Hiroto o como Tatsuya tiene control sobre su casa o Ryuuji mas adelante lo revelare.**

**Sin más espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Fiction Rated T (13+) : Lemon (Violación)**

_Capítulo 8_**  
°°°°°°°**

Tras perder tiempo en ese árcade y perder algunas partidas en los grupos en línea me quede en el chat de uno de eso juegos virtuales donde hay muchas personas pero solo me aburría pues no sabía cómo jugar, cual novato solo mande un "Hola" en el chat de ese grupos y mientras 98 me ignoraron solo uno me respondió, la verdad extrañamente ver me respondió me hizo sacar una sonrisa y mientras hablábamos me pareció agradable así que comencé a conversar con esa persona del chat, no estaba ni cercas del psicópata pues a mí buena suerte este estaba del otro lado de donde yo estaba, aunque podía verlo él parecía aún estar jugando así que comencé a hablar con él tras este pedir la conversación privada y salir del chat grupal y así hice, una ventana de diálogo se abrió y comencé a hablar con esa persona.

| -¿de dónde eres?- | apareció en el monitor -

Cuando pregunto dude en decirle, pero vamos ya tenía 20 años, ¿qué podía pasarme a estas alturas? ¿Qué me secuestraran? ya lo hicieron y seguro no dejaría me llevaran o perdería su inversión ¿o no?, así que le respondí, tras saber la ubicación respondió.

| -que casualidad vivo en la misma zona, ¿estudias, de qué nivel eres?, para saber cómo dirigirme a ti- | respondió junto alguno emojis -

Le respondí con mi edad así como mi nivel actual de estudios de Universidad no le dije el nombre de esta para evitar ser preciso, lo último que deseaba era otro problema.

| -también soy universitario y tenemos la misma edad, ¿de casualidad no eres de la Universidad de Tokio o sí?- |

Al leer eso me sorprendí, ¡era alumno de ese lugar como yo!, dudo un poco para responder si o no pero bueno mientras no le diera mi nombre o de la facultad todo bien además el "nickname" que elegí para este juego lo tome de una envoltura de helado que vi junto al monitor de a lado que es "Gum_Zombie04" y el de esa persona era "Sapphire_coffee" no podía reírme de ese nombre cuando el mío no era original así que le respondí.

| - ¡vaya casualidad!, seguro nos hemos visto y jamás hablado, ¿deberíamos conocernos?- |

Eso me sorprendió pero era mejor no hacerlo ya me confié una vez en una cara que parecía amable y resultó ser un gánster peligroso así que no por ese nombre me dejaría caer también, así que decidí decirle deberíamos primero hablar por este medio y después conocernos por qué no,

| - cauteloso, me parece y mejor así, te entiendo no sé por qué lo dije, perdona si te incomode - |

parecía una buena persona pero era mejor ir lento y no caer en otra mina explosiva, hablamos un buen rato y después me dijo podíamos hablar por el chat de la universidad después de esto ¿no sabía existía uno?, él me dijo en la página de la universidad existe un chat para alumnos solo debía entrar y poner un nombre o alias, entras en este chat y podía elegir con quién hablar pero si sabias el nickname o nombre de alguien podía enviarle mensajes sin problemas, él dijo podíamos conversar algunas veces sin problemas en ese chat, me pareció genial, seguimos hablando hasta que se fue, estaba tan feliz ¿acaso hice un amigo?, así lo creía, seguí después jugando y cuando las monedas se acabaron simplemente apague la sesión para esperarlo, ¿me gustaría saber cómo será esa persona?. Después de un rato nos fuimos y fuimos a la recepción pues la suma de puntos solo resultó para ganar dos premios el mío era un colgante para móvil y el de él fue un peluche de lobo husky de unos 60 cm, que injusticia además estaba seguro él estaba viéndome la cara yo hice más puntos que él, no reclamaba el premio sino la victoria.

-bien vámonos, te dejare cargar esto -dándome ese peluche- yo no andaré con eso por las calles, arruinara mi imagen-

-tengo una duda -abrazando ese peluche- ¿yo gané la apuesta?, estoy seguro de ello-

-pues según la canasta de básquet, yo gane-

-fue empate-

-¿y el online?, estuviste perdido durante los últimos momentos del juego, ¿no es verdad?-

-bien entonces…-no le iba a decir la razón así que era mejor rendirse- ¿qué harás? ¿Qué me pedirás?-

-ya veré no te diré ahora, pensaré en ello-

caminamos de regreso y note ya era de noche, los faros de las calles y del parque comenzaban a alumbrar todo, vaya sí que paso bastante tiempo ahí dentro, caminamos de regreso a esa casa yendo un poco atrás de él, vaya por un segundo parecía una cita, ...¿pero que dijo?, prefiero salir con alguien genial y amable como esa persona del chat que con este gánster es más hasta con Hiroto saldría, abrace a ese peluche mostrándome molesto por pensar eso de la cita, en el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra pues él hablaba con alguien por el móvil casi desde que salimos de ese sitio, ¿quién será? ahora que lo pensaba ¿sería su novia?, seguro tenía y de ser así pobre chica aunque seguro no tiene y por eso las chicas se acercan a declararse como esa de la cafetería mis condolencias para la persona a quien le ponga atención o diga "amar". Recordé ese colgante de casi 7 centímetros y lo mire tras sacarlo de mi pantalón, era un oso un tanto simpático de una de esas ediciones de catálogo era famoso entre algunos niños cuando iba en secundaria, recuerdo a un niño siempre pelear por ellos en las máquina de pelotas, ¿debería usarlo ya que es mío?

-bien ya que es noche regresemos y cenemos en casa, -guardando el móvil en su pantalón y verme- me gustaría cenar fuera pero ya me canse, ¿seguro pochi igual?-

-un poco...y no me llamo así-

-ya se, dejare hagas la comida pochi, quiero ver si eres bueno en ello, cosa que dudo demasiado al recordar tu situación de calle-

-bueno para tu información viví un tiempo solo pero no en la calle, soy bueno cocinando cualquier tipo de alimentos-

-yo lo dudo, ya veremos a qué sabe la comida de un pobre hecho en casa-

me sentí molesto por eso pero no dije nada, ¿que sabía el de mí?, bueno quizás sabia pero seguro lo usaría para molestarme, debería acostumbrarme pero solo callaba al no querer me pusiera las manos encima, tras llegar a esa casa me puse manos a la obra, lo callaría con mi buena comida, sería como darle un buen puñetazo al estómago, me dedique a esto solo llegamos, no cocinaba para él sino para mí a ver si preparaba una porción para él de casualidad. Me esmere pero mientras estaba por terminar mi pasta de tomate y queso el entró en la cocina.

-pochi debo salir-

-¿a esta hora?- viendo el reloj, eran más de las nueve-

-quizás regrese mañana, no se- saliendo-

-pero….-

No me escucho solo dijo aquello y se fue, llegue a la puerta y lo vi irse en su automóvil, yo que me esmere para cerrarle esa cosa que llama boca, cerré como él dijo además él tenía como entrar regrese y decidí me comería todo cosa que hice lo que provocó me doliera el estómago lo que hizo buscará un analgésico, como pase por la habitación recordé tenía mi laptop y yo aburriéndome todo este tiempo, no me culpaba tenía la cabeza sumergida en tanto miedo y el que aún existe mientras esté cercas de él, fui y busqué mi lap para mi suerte estaba intacta, valió cada pago, le tome de esa gaveta dándole un beso a su frío cuerpo, después de mi drama y ver estuviese bien, fui a conectarle tras ir al sofá pues estaba fría casi llore hasta que mire encendió y sonreí, ¡sigue viva! casi gritaba, mi amor estaba vivo le bese y abrace, ¡nunca me dejes de nuevo!, cuando encendió la use y busque ese chat en el sitio de la Universidad, sí que existía, ahora que lo pienso no le pregunte su nickname, probé y puse ese nombre "Gum_Zombie04" y solo lo registre ese mismo nickname me saludó, ¿era la misma persona?, tras saludar y hablar un rato sí que lo era, pase un agradable momento escribiendo con esa persona, tenemos tanto en lo que coincidimos, odiaba al rector como al vicerrector tanto como yo, no se soportaba a Hiroto y ese grupo por vagos como a Tatsuya a quien llamó vanidoso como presumido, yo le diría doble cara, además le gustaban los postres de una tienda que antes visitaba, solo me confesó estudiaba en el lado sur de la universidad yo decidí no decirle mucho, mire la hora y ya era media noche así que nos despedimos, revise mis mensajes y no tenía ni uno, no me sorprendía, solo suspire, apague la lap y la lleve a guardar, después de eso decidí tomar un baño e irme a dormir, mientras estaba en la cama ya en pijama tenía ese móvil que el medio más temprano y mi único número registrado era el de el quien se auto llamo "dueño" …. Su apariencia era atractiva pero su personalidad era horrible, me deje el móvil a un lado y me acomode a dormir.

Al día siguiente tras abrir los ojos no podía moverme creí tenía una de esas parálisis de sueño pero era peor a creer había un ente maligno en ese lugar, sobre mí estaba un incubo que me inmovilizo y me estaba violando, intente moverme pero me había amarrado las manos con una corbata y estaba besándome…

-¡buenos días!- se apartó un poco y pude sentir como respiraba más que agitadamente para recuperar mi aire-

-¿¡porque esto!? ¿Creí lo habías promedio… el no... tener algo físico?-

-¿cuándo dije algo tan estúpido como eso?, no interrumpas ahora, después hablamos-

el prácticamente ya estaba sobre mi sin importarle momentos antes estuviera dormido, simplemente entró en la habitación y comenzó a violarme, el entro en mi comenzando a moverse mientras ahora tapaba mi boca y comenzaba a llorar al ver este amargo despertar, no quería, note él me había quitado el pantalón de la pijama y solo tenía un poco abierta la parte de arriba, el envestía tan profundo que dolía, sentía me rompería, en otras ocasiones había sucumbido al dolor de estas violaciones pero ahora podía sentir el cómo aquello se movía dentro de mí y él masajeaba mi miembro hasta sentir como él se corría dentro de mí, quería cerrar los ojos, creer era una pesadilla, despertar y que no fuera así, el salió de mí y destapo mi boca tras yo correrme y me paso a besarme…

-deberías agradecer esto- besando mi frente-

-¿por qué debería? -jadeando y llorando- ¿agradecer me violen?-

-me enteré por un amigo -tomando un mechón de mi cabello- mi nueva mascota parecía cariñosa con un idiota ayer, ¿es verdad?, tanto te gusta ese que hasta has mentido por el-

-¿cariñoso? ¡Eso no es verdad!-

-debería cumplir y esterilizarse, lo último que quiero es que tú seas tomado por otro cuando yo ya te estoy domesticando- el abrió una gaveta y mostró una navaja entonces recordé algo que dijo antes- ¿dónde debería cortar primero?- pasando el filo frente a mí-

-¡no espera no me mutiles!-estaba asustado que simplemente hable- ¡bien me encontré con un imbécil ayer pero no quería perdieras tu tiempo, esa persona no es nadie es solo un tarado! ¡ Si no te dije es por miedo!-gritando lo último-

-vaya, ¿miedo a que temes?- mirando pasar la punta de esa navaja en mi mejilla derecha-

-a ti, pero... viendo no importa si soy cariñoso o siendo molestado esto solo será un excusa para este tipo de cosas, bien sigue con esto pero solo no cortes, no me lastimes, por favor-

-tan tonto- haciendo un pequeño rasguño con la navaja en mi hombro- tu no me das ordenes solo por ello pasaremos un agradable momento con esto, se gentil conmigo-

-¡no por favor no más!-

-¡cállate! -apretando mi cara sintiendo sus dedos en mis mejillas- intente ser amable antes por tu situación pero parece que sí lo soy demasiado mi perro se cree con mucha confianza, te mostrare de que soy capaz si no obedeces, olvidaba solo tócame para detenerme y no será un rasguño lo que te haré pero en esa cara-

El me acerco y me beso apasionadamente, bajó desde mis labios, mordiendo sin importarle nada, chupando mi cuerpo todo era doloroso como asqueroso, recorrió desde mi cuello hasta mis piernas, no paro de dejar marcas, si era solo estaba bien pero no sé qué se le cruzó por la cabeza a ese imbécil cuando me puso de espaldas y mientras seguía besando, mordiendo como acariciando mi cuerpo me rayo (marcó) la espalda pude sentir el filo de aquello rasgando mi piel, dolía ese corte…

-tu sangre como tu es deliciosa- mire un poco y note lamió mi sangre como un sicópata desde la punta de aquella navaja -un regalito, hoy será eso la otra...quién sabe, creo esto es placentero, repitamos quiero mirar tu sangre-

-permito me violes pero no….- estaba asustado-

-tú me permites todo, acaso lo olvidaste tu eres mío, tus quejas o lágrimas no me importan-

-detente no más, duele- estaba llorando del miedo al ver no le importaba nada, un día me mataba seguro-

-¿quieres me detenga?-

-¡sí, haré lo que sea pero detente! ¡No más!-

-bien entonces lame- el me hizo sentarme bien en la cama y mirar- demuéstrame con esa grosera boca tuya lo que harías para detener tu dolor, hacer que me detenga o seguiremos hasta que yo quiera-

Había comprendido mi orgullo se había perdido ya ahora me humillaría con el aún más con tal de no querer más esto, como pude me levante y aun teniendo las manos atadas simplemente me puse de rodillas frente a él quien ahora estaba sentado en la cama.

-te desatare, -quitándome esa corbata- pero solo muerdes y en ese momento te mueres, eres tan poca cosa que dudo alguien llores por ti mañana-

-¿solo eso, la felación y me dejaras?-

-eso depende de cuan arrepentido estas por menear el rabo a otro y que yo quiera aceptarlo-

-bien… lo haré-

ignore el pudor o la vergüenza al sentir este dolor, ya con las manos sueltas las cual note coloradas al tener apretado el nudo simplemente tome su miembro, mis manos temblaban del dolor así como mi cuerpo pero si solo era una felación ¿él no me torturaría verdad? aunque seguro se encontraba una nueva excusa para simplemente violarme sin importarle mi dolor, tome su miembro y lo metí a mi boca un tanto dudoso, sentí su miembro sobre mi lengua, hacia mi estómago se retorciera pero no importaba.

-cree es tu premio y chupa como si fuera una paleta, una que te hace llorar- tocando mi cabeza-

Comencé a chupar, quería pensar en otra cosa pero él me tomo del cabello para profundizar lo que me provocaba arcadas al sentir me ahogaba.

-vamos no seas penoso y disfruta el privilegio-

El sujetaba mi cabeza mientras chupaba y mis manos estaban sobre sus piernas, sentía me ahogaba, mis lágrimas caían pero después de un rato de estar forzado a esa felación él se corrió.

-tan buen perro eres, toma eso como tu regalo y pide perdón por ser un perro malo cuando tu amo ha sido tan bueno estas semanas sin olvidar todas las que faltan-

No tenía opción querría llorar ante esto, hice lo que dijo y comencé a pedir perdón, quizás no era para él sino para mí, como había terminado en tan asquerosa vida además de ser tan cobarde para querer simplemente escapar de esta.

-¡perdón!- llorando- ¡lo siento tanto!-

-te perdonaré ahora por esa felación aunque mediocre, este es tu castigo un tanto suave digámosle así, la otra no me contendré así llores sangre, no me importa si simplemente es un desconocido, eres mío y solo yo puedo tocarte, andando párate- poniéndose de pie mientras aún me salían las lágrimas -

-¿ahora qué harás?- no quería más-

-solo muévete-

me iba a levantar pero dolía al estar sentado sobre mis piernas por un rato y su violación mi cadera reclamo, no podía pararme, así que el simplemente me tomo para cargarme y sacarme de la habitación para ir al baño y dejarme caer en la tina en la cual me dejó con cuidado, ¿acaso continuaría aquí?, él entró después en está sentándose junto a mí, era una tina un poco grande así que había espacio pero no era el punto, quería alejarme, desvié la mirada de él y me abrazo asustándome de lo que planeaba.

-q~ qué... significa esto-

-acaso crees dejaré que mi perro tonto este sucio solo cállate y date un baño conmigo-

Él tomó una manguera y mojo mi cabello para comenzar a lavarlo, realmente no entendía a este tipo tan raro y peligroso, por momentos era el chico popular y amable después era un maníaco que en solo días torturo mi vida, después es más gentil y se preocupa de mi salud y después es un imbécil que no le importa nada es capaz de torturarme sin descanso, lo odiaba y más a mí.


	9. Ch 9

**Saludos, aquí les dejo la siguiente actualización.**** A partir de ahora intentare ya ir al punto de este fanfic ( **_Bueno no ya todo de golpe pues son varios puntos desde el pasado de Ryuuji como Tatsuya los cuales se deben revelar pero ya iré hablando de estos _**). Así que espero sea del agrado esta actualización, procuraré estar actualizando los jueves aún así iré avisando si existe algún contratiempo o son capítulos dobles, sus MP son bien recibidos pues créanme incluso me inspiran a escribir esta historia sin más… ****espero les guste el capítulo****.**

_Capítulo 9  
°°°°°_

No quería preguntar en qué momento lo hizo pero el agua estaba tan tibia que fue casi relajante pero pese a eso aun dolía mucho, después de ese baño y colocarme ropa limpia me tendí sobre la cama o mejor dicho fui obligado, el hizo me recostara boca abajo, colocó un gel en mi espalda mientras digo me quedara así un rato para que el gel secara y descansara si podía, realmente odiaba a ese tipo ¿pero quién tuvo la culpa de ir a las garras de ese monstruo? si yo mismo, me quedé un momento así hasta sentirme menos adolorido y ponerme de pie, mire mi espalda en un espejo en esa habitación notando un par de parches de calor en mi cadera, entonces recordé su marca y revise, sobre mi hombro izquierdo tenía un parche, tenía miedo de ver esa marca así que simplemente deje que esa marca bajo ese parche fuera mi castigo por ser un tonto y ponerme frente a él, ¿pero que quería realmente de mí? ¿Que solo fuera su mascota? ¿Qué lamiera su cara?… al pensar en "lamer" vino a mi mente lo que me hizo hacer aparte de sentir asco y ganas de vomitar me puse rojo, maldita sea debí aprovechar y arrancarle esa cosa si me mataba que más daba, mientras estaba recordando eso escuche ruido afuera así que salí y mire él estaba sacando algunas cajas de la habitación siguiente.

-¿limpieza de primavera, en Abril?-

-qué haces de pie, los perros apaleados deberían estar en reposo, según el veterinario-

-escuche ruidos y vine… -mirando ese sitio y a él- vaya, es el cuarto de antes, dijo que es este sitio-

-finge no saber, metiche-

Mire y en algunas cajas estaba sacando marcos, libros, revistas así como otras cosas, intente mirar pero las cerró rápidamente y después di un vistazo adentro, sentí después me empujaba dentro de ese lugar hasta notar por primera vez las persianas abiertas y dejar entrar mucha luz así como ver el lugar por completo.

-escucha, como pronto regresas a clase dejare usemos juntos este lugar, aquí hay libros que pueden ayudarte y como tenemos la misma edad y carreras muy similares no dudo te sirvan muchos libros de la estantería, puedes entrar aquí a partir de ahora esté o no, dijo no es como que sea un secreto este sitio, bien pochi siente libre de echar un vistazo, eso si no te acerque a los archiveros y gavetas cerradas o me enojare -él sonrió lo que me incomodo-

-si…-bajando la mirada-

-me voy ya, -tomando un par de cajas- me iré a la universidad, se buen cachorro y cuida la casa hasta mi regreso-

-bien-

él se fue y me quede en ese lugar, comencé a revisar esos grandes libros, no mintió había libros desde economía, contaduría, negocios administración y muchos más relacionados a mi carrera, incluso libros que costaban casi lo de un automóvil o un salario mínimo esos libros eran tan caros que no existían ni en las bibliotecas públicas o de la Universidad, estaba tan feliz que simplemente tomé algunos libros sin mirar el texto en el lomo del libro fui a sentarme en la pequeña sala de descanso de ese sitio dejando la pequeña columna sobre el sofá junto a mi y al tomar el primero, al abrirlo una fotografía cayó de entre las páginas de este, la tome de sobre la alfombra y era la foto de ese idiota, no hablaba del violador, gánster, psicópata, abusivo, demonio, incubo y manipulador sino de Hiroto ese idiota intento de criminal este estaba con nuestro uniforme de preparatoria, este intento peligroso de delincuente y yo habíamos estado en la misma preparatoria por tres años pero me sorprendió ver una foto de el en este lugar, parecía posaba para alguien frente a la puerta de la preparatoria, vaya sonriendo hasta parecía agradable pero no era el punto mire el texto de la portada de ese libro y era un anuario escolar de alguna preparatoria no un libro de lectura, al abrir ese anuario pase las páginas vi algunas fotos, como atine a diferencia de mi horrible uniforme de pantalón negro y camisa blanca los chicos en las fotos tenia uniformes de esmoquin y corbata tan elegantes se notaba la clase de una preparatoria cara, era como un shojo manga ver las fotos de ese lugar ,clubes y alumnado, mientras pasaba las hojas de ese anuario encontré a ese peligro, entre las fotos de graduados estaba el, así que este era el anuario escolar de ese loco ¿pero qué hacía la foto de hiroto aquí? , gire la fotografía y en esta tenía un texto que me sacó completamente de mi duda… quizás

| "Para que no olvides que me gustas H…... 愛 "|

Que era esto ¿acaso este par tenía interés en el otro? ¿A ese le gustaba el?, no es como que me importe los gustos de uno y otro, en ese momento vino a mí una idea, será que a ese le molestó que la persona la cual le gusta este cercas de mi creyendo le gusto a él, ¿no le agrado por ello lo de hace rato? ¿Hacer esto es como desquitarse?, es más quién no me decía que ese idiota confundió las cosas y simplemente se acercó para alejarme de la persona que le gusta tanto, vaya cosa absurda ¿a mi gustarme Hiroto? si claro..., como termine en medio de dos fieras que ni me importan y cada día imploro para que se alejen. Seguro por ello se acercó a mí por culpa de Hiroto bajo la excusa del dinero, claro ahora que lo pienso fue mucha casualidad verlo ese día, no encontraba otra razón menos tras ver esta foto. Aun así dijo... ¿qué le impedía a él ir tras Hiroto? seguro tiene más cosas en común que yo con alguno de ellos empezando por un interés amoroso o el que son unos idiotas peligrosos, metí aquella foto en ese anuario y fui a dejarlo si se perdía seguro pasaría lo de más temprano y de nuevo era culpa de Hiroto.

me quedé en ese lugar a leer un poco por lo menos eso me distraía hasta que mi estómago reclamo comida, después de comer lo que fue el almuerzo tras saltarme el desayuno sentí la espalda comenzaba a doler un poco así que me fui a descansar al sofá de aquel estudio usando de almohada aquel lobo que ayer ese se ganó, intente leer estando acostado,... ahora que lo pensaba pronto habría exámenes del primer bimestre, me había saltado tantas clases mínimo debería reforzar algo antes de que me quede sin estudios y pague un dinero no aprovechado, bien si así se le puede llamar pues mi segundo año no tenía nada de haber iniciado y perdí un mes por culpa de este mundo corrupto. Me quede dormido mientras leía y tuve un sueño, mejor dicho recordé un poco el pasado.

|| Flashback ||

¿Cómo lo conocí? Así por salvar a un polluelo, un chico de segundo año de la preparatoria, cuando iba a clases vi a unos chicos molestando a un chico y en ese grupo estaba Hiroto, era injusto molestaran a ese niño pequeño así que me metí a defenderlo.

-Inamori, vamos no es tan literal lo que Hikaru dijo-

-¿yo? pero fue Nosaka-san quien...-

-¡no molesten!, ¡ya dije que no!, me voy-

-Hikaru se disculpa por decir él puede mejorar lo que has hecho, ¡Hikaru discúlpate mi caja está a punto de ser secuestrada!-

-pero yo no dije nada-

-no necesito escucharlos, Yuuma o quien sea no esté cercas mio, me voy-

-vamos no seas arrogante esta caja la aceptó pues es para mí-

vi como uno de ello le arrebató una caja que seguro era un bento de ese chico así que simplemente me metí para ayudarlo y recupera lo que era suyo pero no debí hacerlo, resultaba ese bento era de ellos sí pero lo había hecho para ese chico Nosaka y en si no estaban peleando solo simplemente una discusión tonta pues estaban en el mismo club deportivo, después me gritaron tres enanos no me metiera donde no me llaman y justo después escuche una risa burlona tras verlos irse como la fresca mañana

-vaya un tonto quieres jugar al héroe y terminas siendo el malo-

-¿no se fueron sin ti?- quien se creía para reírse de mi-

-el grupo de fútbol es un pasatiempo, porque no te unes-

-déjame- alejándome de el-

Ese molesto momento pasó y unos días después me topé con Hiroto en los pasillos y me saludo a su manera, no quería encontrarme más con ese quería mis días de preparatoria fueran tranquilos.

-¡es el pobre de la clase 3!-

-me voy- siendo tomado de brazo-

-vamos seamos amigos, es más te invito a una fiesta como el buen amigo que soy-

-llegaré tarde a mi trabajo- lo ignore, quería irme y zafarme-

-vamos, los amigos deben llevarse bien-

-¡tú no eres mi amigo!-

-eso dolió, pero me importa, camina-

Ya habíamos salido de la escuela y me llevó con él tras hacerme entrar en un automóvil, me llevó a una casa lujosa aunque "casa" era nada para describir ese sitio era una gran y lujosa mansión era casi un palacio.

-sígueme, aunque te vayas de regreso a la preparatoria está más que lejos y te perderás-

-si entro ¿me llevarás de regreso?-

-palabras de….solo entra-

-ya te sigo-

Entre en ese lugar y no solo por fuera es un gran sitio por dentro era muy bonito se notaba el lujo por donde mirase vaya sin duda los que no lo merecen viven mejor, este chico acaso tenía un secreto familiar o que, no me lo imaginaba como niño rico.

-pronto empezará mi fiesta así que quédate solo termine haré te lleven a casa-

-¿por qué quieres este aquí? digo ni nos conocemos o compartimos clases-

-tengo un motivo-

-¿cuál?-

-...- sin respuesta me quede-

Ese día sin entender me quede en ese lugar, no recuerdo esa fiesta supongo fue aburrido o ni de mi interés pero fui quizás en esos días un poco cercano a él, quizás fue un amigo un tiempo hasta tercer grado pero se volvió un delincuentes solo disfrutando el quitarme mi dinero sin saber un porque pues realmente no lo necesitaba al ser un niño de buena familia, nunca entendí por que comenzó a molestarme o en ocasiones golpearme.

|| fin-flashback ||

Tras despertar note era noche, supongo el aun no regresaba, me levanté y salí de ese lugar, recordé lo de esas cámaras y mire en cada esquina ya fuera de ese cuarto o del living hasta llegar a la cocina, ¿eran invisibles?, no miraba ninguna, ¿cómo se las ingeniaba para saber lo que hacía? al llegar para prepararme algo de cenar pues solo abrí lo ojos sentí hambre. Mientras buscaba algunas cosas en la nevera para mi cena de curry él llegó.

-pochi regrese antes de lo planeado, ¿dónde estás?-

Le mire entrar, como no había algún muro pude verlo bien y tras dejar sus cosas en el sofá llegó hasta donde estaba.

-¡vaya llegué justo a la cena!, que bien quiero probar la comida de un pobre, no te detendré haz algo bueno-

Él se quedó sentado en una de las sillas frente a la barra y simplemente me miró, vaya , aunque supongo era mejor estuviera de "buenas" así creo sus ganas de violarme eran muy bajas, ¿creo? comencé a preparar curry pero recordé lo que me ha estado haciendo además de cambiarme de nombre sin duda esta comida sería especial, mezcle picante especial para que de alguna manera obtuviera mi venganza ante tanto dolor, termine de preparar ese platillo y deje un plato de curry junto a un poco de arroz recién hecho frente a él.

-bien, come-

-luce y huele tan bien, ¿espero sepa igual?-

-espero te guste sino solo tíralo-

El tomo un poco de ese curry, lo comió y espere una reacción quería reír al verlo sufrir pero nada, estaba decepcionado de que no funcionara, comencé a comer, vaya esto estaba bueno pero porque no reaccionaba al picante.

-muy bueno, lástima que este sabor picante sea muy suave-

-¿qué cosa?-

-he probado una variedad de alimentos desde niño, piensa en esto como algo hipotético "los príncipes se deben entrenar ante cualquier veneno" es decir no importa le pongas mucho picante estoy acostumbrado-

-¿lo sabias y aun así me has dejado arruinar la comida?-

-para que lo comas tú es decir que aún puede consumirse, pochi eres bueno en esto pese a tu imagen, ¿debería dejar me hagas la comida? el sueño de otros será tuyo-

-por qué, no lo haré, no cocino ni para mí-

-recuerdas, gane en el árcade así que quiero que hagas un bento para mí desde ahora, ese será mi capricho-

-si es eso, ya que- era mejor que otra cosa-

Él siguió comiendo ese curry, le mire un poco a detalle y parecía gustarle, supongo podía preparar algo además antes no preparaba ni para mí, creo que pese a ser sometido vivir un tiempo aquí no parecía tan malo aun así una vez fuera libre debía buscar un lugar .tras terminar de comer limpie todo y él se desapareció un rato hasta que regreso.

-ya que pronto regresaras a clases sólo te recordaré algunas cosas-

-no decirle a nadie de lo que te vi hacer, mi deuda contigo, el hecho de estar siendo manipulado y cualquier cosa que nos relacione ¿eso?-

-vaya has adivinado bien, además de que en la universidad actuaremos como si no nos conociéramos así como a su alrededores, solo no olvides eres mi mascota y no debes ir por ahí con quien sea-

-sí creo ya comprender las consecuencias- hablando baja-

-¿qué?….-

-espero estos moretones se marche en este tiempo, sería molesto tener que decir son de moscos-

-como sea este tiempo no saldré de casa, solo para jugar con pochi, preocuparte por eso es lo menos que debes hacer estos días-

Tenía un mal presentimiento de ello, como dicen, "cuando el rio suena" después de la cena y para un tiempo aburriéndome junto a él en el sofá mirando televisión. solo llegó la hora de "dormir" y no desaprovecho para hacer lo de antes, dolió pues no hace mucho me había violado, aun me asqueaba ese tipo de cosas, jamás me gustara esto, aun no sanaba de antes así que dolía al triple, cada roce, movimiento, beso dolía y me asqueaba, lo único bueno era que no dejo marcas visibles pero por desgracia sí algunas como recordatorio, cada día hasta una noche antes de por fin retomar mis clases en la universidad no me dejo en paz, rayos si ya tenía a alguien en mente por que no se iba a molestarle, ¿por qué yo? ¿Solo por hobby? ¿Era su diversión humillarme y violarme? si es por Hiroto a mí no me interesaba de ninguna forma solo nos conocemos por desgracia.


	10. Ch 10

**Aquí la siguiente actualización espero sea del agrado. E de decir para la universidad uso referencias aunque casi no le voy a describir para solo fijarme en los personajes, pero si han leído algún manga donde salgan universidades diré seria como ese tipo, sin más la actualización. **

_Capítulo 10_

Tras un muy forzoso mes de descanso no muy agradable como tampoco relajante y sí muy desagradable hasta el punto de conocer las náuseas matutinas regrese a clases, como tenía mis apuntes y libros intactos no tuve que ponerme al día pues este no se deshizo de mis cosas de estudio como maletín pude regresar casi igual a no ser por tres cosas la primera era la clase de ropa que era más que claro era cara pero no tenía opción para vestir mis cosas esa si fueron seguro echadas a la basura era esto o venir desnudo, la segunda el hecho de ese móvil que debía proteger mejor que mi castidad -suspirando- la cual me fue robada por un criminal y tercero y no menos importante el esconder una gargantilla que debía excusar de alguna forma, ¿por qué la usaba? ¿O porque no podía quitarla?, lo bueno que había vestido algo de cuello alto y por ese dia estaría bien. Llegue aquí junto a ese pero solo a pasos del estacionamiento me hizo bajar de su automóvil así que hice todo el camino aquí. Fui a la oficina del rector y presente esa hoja médica, tal parece ese le lavo el cerebro, ¿cómo? ese hombre dijo mi familiar le había llamado y se excusaba pues su sobrino había enfermado repentinamente y lo último que quería era que contagiara a sus compañeros pero le enviará una justificación, así que sin problema me perdono ese mes ¿en serio? no se queme sorprendía más ¿que este viejo creyera esa historia?, ¿creer que mi familiar llamara? ¿Que el conozca de esas personas? Ese chico sin duda sabía mucho y yo nada.

Salí de la oficina del rector y fui a mis clases hasta que en estas tras encontrar lugar vi a Kazemaru y Shirou quienes se acercaron a saludar.

-¿cuánto tiempo ryu-chi?-

-¿he?-casi había olvidado mi nombre o como Shirou me decía, casi fue extraño-

-¿Ryuuji dime porque has faltado estos días? sabes oí un rumor de…-

-¿lo...suicidio? no...-

-¿qué cosa?, no escuché que habías enfermado, fui al dormitorio escolar a visitarte pero el encargado dijo no estabas más en ese lugar, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Creí estabas ahí porque era gratuito por la beca?-

-bueno, solo quise mudarme-

-¿dónde, mudarte cuando no tienes ni efectivo?, casi me asuste cuando la última vez que hablamos fue cuando me contaste de ese gánster, enserio creí vería una noticia de ti

-¿gánster, quién? ¿Tatsuya? ¿Hiroto? -mencionó Shirou casi acertando-

-vamos exageras Kazemaru, te lo dije el no es así -es peor, me oyes, quería gritarle-

-¿te arreglaste con él sobre el préstamo?-

-sí, vendí algo y pague una parte, no pareció molesto es más dijo podía pagar después, me dijo me dejara un buen método-

-vaya, como sea si necesitas ayuda dime - mencionó kazemaru sentándose junto a mí-

-yo igual puedo ayudarte solo dime -termino diciendo mientras se sentaba junto a kazemaru-

-¡gracias chicos!-

como decirles esto, solo decidí mentir por mi bien no el de él, las clases pasaron tranquilas es más era como si nada pasara pero bueno a quién le importaba realmente lo que estuviera viviendo no solo ahora a nadie le ha importado simplemente dan la espalda como si no vieran … no importa si alguien ve estoy siendo golpeado esa persona simplemente pasará de largo, no importa si alguien me escucha pedir me ayuden, esas personas solo hacen jamás oyeron, incluso no les importo… cuando vieron a mi persona en un charco de sangre esas personas nunca preguntaron… lo de ese psicópata era nada a diferencia de mi pasado.

después de clases me fui a comer mi almuerzo, gracias a que alguien me pidió preparar su bento hice el mío igual, primera vez comería algo hecho por mí, pase por la cafetería y mire a ese rodeado de chica y chicos aduladores, vaya era como ver a un montón de perros alrededor de una presa pero está seguro podía defenderse, salí de ese lugar y fui a una área tranquila pasando la cafetería, busque una banca bajo la sombre de un gran árbol y me dispuse a comer pero cuando me senté para abrir mi bento este desapareció de mis manos.

-¡vaya lo que uno encuentra tirado en este lugar!-

-¡eso es mío!- me puse de pie para recuperar esa caja-

-Hiroto si quieres algo puedo comprarlo por ti en la cafetería -escuche decir a ese moreno-

-perder la oportunidad de comer lo que me encontré, no-

-¡regrésamelo!-

-si no que lloraras- él me sujetó del brazo y se lo dio a Atsuya quien lo abrió y junto a los otros dos comenzaron a comerlo-

-¡vaya esto está bueno!-

-¿enserio?- Hiroto se las ingenió para hacerme caer y sentarse sobre mi dolorida espalda, le mire tomar un poco de tamagoyaki y llevarlo a su boca- ¡vaya esta bueno!, ¿dime donde lo compraste?, dudo lo preparasen para ti-

-¡que te importa! ¡Quítate pesas!-

-bien, no nos digas igual no lo probaras-

Esos tontos se comieron mi comida que con tanto esmero hice tras levantarme temprano, no era justo que lo que hice se lo comiera alguien más, pude quitarme de encima a Hiroto y tras empujar a Atsuya quien tenía la caja la recupere pero no habían dejado ni moronas.

-¡que te crees para empujarme!-

-¡por que se han comido lo que no es suyo!, ¡son unos malditos idiotas!-

-por qué no cierras el pico-

Ese otro chico de primero me tomo del cuello para golpearme pero Hiroto metió la mano al puño que se dirigía a mi cara.

-tranquilo Haizaki es normal alguien ladre cuando lo que quiere se lo quitan-

-no lo quería, era mío-

-te iba a dejan en paz pero, nos has insultado, toma esto como un regalo-

Ellos me golpearon y después solo Hiroto dejó caer unas monedas tras una risa burlona de él y sus amigos, lo reitero no importaba si alguien en ese lugar miraba al ser el hacia lo que quería.

-toma cómprate algo, gracias por la comida-

cercas había una roca y la tome pero antes de arrojarla a ese grupo me detuve a mí mismo, de hacerlo regresarían y me terminarían de apalear además me acusarían con el rector o vicerrector que seguro terminaría yo pagando los daños, ¿por qué?, me senté en el césped y mi estómago, dolía-

-¿estás bien?- en ese momento un chico se acercó-

-no importa-

-deja te ayudo-

Ese chico me ayudó a ponerme de pie y después de manera sorpresiva pego una paleta helada que tenía con él en mi mejilla golpeada y con una sonrisa hablo.

-vaya golpiza, puedes quedártela te la regalo Ryuuji-

-gracias Inamori-

-debes estar harto de Hiroto, simplemente deberías decirle a alguien, ¿a la policía quizás?-

-como si lo creyeran -reí ante la realidad- ahora ni nunca ellos o profesores-

-pero…- parecía preocupado por mí-

-gracias por esto, lo pagaré- intente cambiar el tema y agradecí el gesto-

-no importa es tuyo, ahora que te veo me recuerda, ya que nos hemos encontrado ¿te gustaría venir a una reunión?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-habrá una reunión del club de fútbol y todos irán, ¿qué dices?-

-yo ni siquiera estaba en un club y menos en ese-

-es verdad pero como siempre estabas con nosotros es como si lo fueras, ¡vamos!, si quieres ir será este viernes, piénsalo y dime ese día-

-yo…-

Escuchar el ser invitado a una reunión me gusto pero de inmediato pensar en que mis días y mi libertad no eran míos solo me quedaba negarme pese a que él me había convencido de simplemente ir casi olvidando Hiroto estaba en ese club.

-no respondas ahora, solo dime después, debo irme y si tienes problema buenos puedes venir te daré otra cosa si no es un helado puede ser un chocolate o caramelo quizás, nos vemos Ryuuji

él se fue tras ayudarme y tome ese dinero, no iba a dejarme humillaran pero se comió mi comida que pague por lo que se trajo por lo menos así lo vería, me quite esa envoltura y mire la paleta, vaya era ese helado que recién salió "goma zombi", el tonto nombre de ese chat. ¿Me pregunto, esa persona estará cercas?, en ese momento quise salir y querer buscarle pero bueno realmente sería algo difícil. tome esa caja además de lo que Inamori me dio, vaya esto era nada a lo que tomó hacer ese almuerzo, aunque prácticamente todo estaba a la mano pero no importaba, fui de regreso a la cafetería con ese poco dinero compraría por lo menos un pan se yakisoba y de postre esta paleta la cual saqué y comencé a comer, vaya como si hubiera adivinado el sabor que me gusta, mientras iba en mis pensamientos tropecé con un grupo pero...entre todo los alumnos, todos los lugares y todos los idiotas presumidos termine tirando mi helado sobre la camisa que esta mañana ese imbécil presumió frente a mí se la compro alguien importante para él, quería la tierra se abriera en ese lugar seguro me haría lamer esa ropa, lavarla y terminaría con demasiado dolor.

-¿sempai, está bien?-

-sí, no es nada-

-¡fíjate por donde vas pobretón! -uno de esos chicos me empujo-, no sabes lo cara que es la ropa de nuestro sempai-

-¿qué sabrás si tú apenas y te vistes?-

-pero qué dices Reina, parece este tonto encontró en el área de donación una buena prenda, ¿quién te hace caridad?, deberías agradecérselo-

-seguro tan lamentable resulta verle que simplemente le votaron esa ropa vieja-

Vaya no sabía que dolía más si la golpiza que esos vándalos y Hiroto me dieron por mi almuerzo o que estos estúpidos me insultaran por un accidente.

-claro burlarse de alguien es fácil cuando se tiene la tarjeta de papi ¿o no?, no son más que unos críos molestando a otro niño-

-nosotros, perdón Suzuno-san-

-dejemos de discutir fue un accidente o no, esto suele pasar, olvidemos, total no me gustaba esto- ese se marchó solo ignorándome-

-¿Tatsuya dónde vas?-

Ese grupo de imbéciles se fue, vaya la golpiza y las palabras de ellos no dolían lo que sí, sería lo de mas tarde, solo suspire tras resignarme, el hambre se me había ido que bien mi comida se la comieron esos gatos callejeros además mi helado apenas lo probé y se fue al piso, ese día sólo pensé en qué haría él hasta casi al final de mis clases. Cuando iba a salir recibí un mensaje de texto de mi único registro, estaba asustado tras verlo, fui a la enfermería abandonada como ese mensaje decía, tras entrar me encontré con él sentado en una de las camillas.

-cierra la puerta y acércate-

-¡fue un accidente!- solo entre comencé a hablar-

-...-

-¡no fue como si rompiera nuestro acuerdo!,... no importa dame tu ropa la lavare, aunque al ser rojo quizás pierda color, no es más te comprare otra camisa-

-¿así con qué dinero?-

-yo….-estaba asustado y me deje caer de rodillas -¡bien, haré lo que sea, no importa que sea, lo siento!, ¡realmente no fue apropósito solo fue un accidente créelo!-

Él se acercó a mí y pude ver se ponía frente a mí, estaba casi seguro me pediría hacer una felación o que me violaría en ese lugar, soy un gran idiota, todo era culpa de Hiroto, no sé cómo lo era pero por su culpa me dieron esa paleta la cual terminó ensuciando esa ropa si no me hubiera encontrado con él esa paleta jamás hubiera sido mía y…

-tómala -dejando caer esa camisa sobre mi cabeza- has dicho la limpiaras, bien tienes una hora debo usarla como sea este día si no lo haces bueno realmente pensaré lo has hecho a propósito, pues esta mañana dije era importante para mí-

-bien no te muevas de aquí ya regreso… pero….-

Mire y se iba a quedar sin nada puesto así que me quite mi sudadera y se la di yo tenía una playera de cuello alto así que no importaba, tome una bolsa de papel de ese lugar y simplemente salí aunque creo seguro no le iba a quedar pero lo último que quería es me culpara si enfermaba, tenía que limpiar esto y lo único era llevarlo a una lavandería solo cruzando la calle el problemas el dinero, no quería pero vendería mi talento. Tras buscarlo llegué a un salón vacío y ahí estaba él con esos chicos, simplemente suspire hondo y llegue a él.

-te prepare el almuerzo una semana o dos pero por favor préstame dinero a cambio de ello- suplique-

-¿qué cosa?, eso ni siquiera en un buen trato, olvídalo-

-bien, no importa, no sé ni porque vine a olvidaba aun me sé uno o dos secretos de ti podría venderlos al periódico escolar-

-tú crees eso es un chantaje, olvídalo cosas de preparatoria no son de mi interés-

-bien….-en ese momento recordé algo tras ver a uno de eso chicos y saque mi teléfono- ¿te vendo esto?-

-¿un estúpido Colgate yo…?-

-¿cuánto quieres?-

-¡Haizaki!-

-solo unos 600 yenes-

-toma, solo dámelo-

para mi buena suerte vendí ese estúpido colgante, casi olvidaba ese tonto oso de colección le gustaba a Haizaki, no lo conozco del todo pero algunas ocasiones lo mire buscar desesperado a ese osito en las máquinas de dulces, solo quite el colgante y tome mi dinero y salí corriendo a la lavandería más cercana.

|Sala de ciencias|

-¿por qué compraste eso?, yo te hubiera regalado uno más bonito-

-pero esto es de una edición limitada de hace 5 años, ese niño puedo pedir casi 30.000 mil yenes por él pero supongo parecía desesperado-

-¿tan caro es eso?-

-bien te conseguiré esa colección, solo regresa ese colgante-

-¡tú regresa ese cerebro y muérete!, es mío, el único que me falta-

-estúpido Ryuuji, si vas a vender algo pon mejor precio y no regales nada-

Entre en ese sitio y pedí al encargado limpiar esa mancha era urgente esa prenda, dijo tardaría un poco, no me importo solo quería estuviera limpio, espere en ese lugar un buen rato tras esa camisa ser limpiada y planchada me la entregó

-vaya esto niños de hoy en día solo desperdician el dinero en estas cosas-

-gracias-

Pague tras ignorar el comentario pues a mí no me gustaba gastar lo innecesario de por si no tenía dinero ese aun no me regresaba mi libreta de cuentas, regrese con esa camisa a la universidad, vaya realmente podía sentir nada peor podría pasar pero hable muy rápido cuando iba a la enfermería del edificio de administración alguien me detuvo, simplemente intente pasar pero estiró su puño frente a mi cara haciéndome caer.

-¿qué te pasa?-

-¡toma! -dejando ver en su manos ese colgante-

-eso no es mío-

-claro que sí, si lo vuelves a perder o vender yo personalmente lo traeré y te lo haré comer para que no lo vuelvas a perder, ¿quién rayos se deshace de algo tan caro?- dejándolo en mis manos-

-¡espera, esto es de ese chico!-

-ya no lo quiere, por cierto me debes un bento, lo has prometido por dos semanas-

Hiroto se fue sin entender nada ahora tenía nuevamente ese colgante de un kumazon no entendí lo que digo, bueno supongo no podía deshacerme de este oso, me puse de pie y lo guarde y fui a la enfermería, entre y llegue frente a él quién estaba usando mi sudadera, vaya parece si le quedo.

-vaya, has tardado-

-no fue fácil sacar esa mancha, pero toma esta limpio, lamento el accidente, realmente lo fue-

-ni siquiera me queda tiempo para saberlo-

Él simplemente tomó esa bolsa y se quitó mi sudadera arrogándomela a la cara y después se puso esa camisa, vaya parecía que bajo esa ropa guardaba un buen físico, supongo jamás lo note, desvié la mirada que rayos que asco que miraba yo igual tenía un buen cuerpo, quizás no mucho músculo pero era tan delgado que más de una vez creyeron era una chica, aunque no creo sea para sentirse orgulloso.

-bien, debo irme, pochi no regresare pronto a casa así que puedes irte sin mí-

-si-

el simplemente salió de ese lugar y se fue, vaya parece nada pasara, eso creí hasta recordar a Hiroto, claro de alguna forma debía regresar ese dinero ahora, quería gritar, me senté en una de esas camillas y me volví a poner esa sudadera, ¿esa aroma? el aroma de esa colonia que muy temprano se puso estaba impregnado, tan buena aroma, dijo esa loción no el, alguien con esa alma tan sucia dudaba tuviera esa aroma, salí de ese lugar y en ese pasillo me encontré una ID , la tomé del suelo y la gire para ver la información, sería malo alguien la perdiera, al ver el nombre simplemente suspire, rayos tenía que verlo otra vez. Fui al salón de administración del segundo año a preguntar por el dueño de esa ID pero parecía ya se había ido a casa solo hacía poco así que me di prisa para encontrarlo y regresarle esa ID, una vez llegue a la salida lo encontré y simplemente corrí para detenerlo.

-¡Hiroto!-tomándole del brazo-

-no me jales-

-haz...tu…solo -vaya condición física- ¡cuida tus cosas! toma- grite sólo regresó el aire a mis pulmones-

-vaya, supongo estamos a deuda- guarda su tarjeta-

-simplemente guárdala bien, me voy-

-claro que no, ya que terminaron mis clases vámonos juntos-

-¿qué cosa?, no espera mis cosas-

-regresamos después-

-¡que no!-

-bien vamos por tus cosas y te invitare algo por mi Id-

-no hablaba de eso- era una excusa para que me dejara-

-ya, deja de ponerte difícil y tengamos una cita-

quería evitar al amor de ese gánster y que parece ocurrir que el destino desea verme sufrir, el me acompaño por mis cosas dentro del casillero que tenía y nos fuimos juntos, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y mire un automóvil de lo más bonito, casi similar a un modelo que hace poco vi pero en color negro.

-sube-

-ya voy-

Rayos, solo iría con él por el almuerzo además se tragó el mío y aún tenía hambre, después directo a esa prisión lujosas, esa era la idea pero no termino siendo así en su lugar me llevó a ese lugar donde hace mucho fui con él.


	11. Ch 11

**Aquí la actualización de esta semana, espero sea del agrado perdón por la demora...  
**** Están listos aquí revelo solo un poco de la relación de Tatsuya y Hiroto espero fuera lo que esperaban... cualquier pregunta son bien bienvenidas. **

_Capítulo 11  
°°°°°°°°°°_

Realmente este palacio que aparentaba una lujosa mansión era enorme y muy extravagante vaya suerte la de unos, bajamos del automóvil y entramos en esa mansión, solo se abrió la puerta una persona le recibió, el mayordomo seguro.

-bienvenido de vuelta amo Hiroto-

-¿hay alguien en casa?-

-no, su familia está en el trabajo-

-¡qué bien!, que preparen la comida para mí y mi invitado-

-como ordene-

-¡bien mientras esperamos la cena a jugar!

-¿eres un niño acaso?- cuestione al verlo demasiado animado-

-¡cállate! Solo quiero jugar un poco, no es la gran cosa-

El me hizo seguirle a el segundo piso, vaya lugar tan lujoso, entramos en una sala muy amplia en esta tenía una gran televisión plana, sistema de sonido de calidad, era sin duda el área de juegos de el pues además había una mesa pool, una mesa de hockey de aire, una canasta de básquet uno que otro juego virtual, deportivo y además una de las más recientes consolas de juego.

-toma asiento, hagamos una apuesta-

-¿apuesta?- tuve un dejavu-

-la regla es simple el primero en ganar se lleva la victoria y hace con el perdedor lo que sea, quiero decirte soy bueno en esto llevo una racha de 100 sobre 95-

-pero yo no soy bueno en esto-

-más a mi favor, ¡a jugar!-

termine jugando un poco con él hasta lo inevitable, el gano y me volvió a reclamar le había prometido un bento ahora debía ser un mes por lo menos y no olvidará el tamagoyaki, quitar los pimientos y no condimentar, ya que pero debía cobrar lo que se comió la muestra digámoslo, una mujer de esa casa llegó y aviso de la comida así que fuimos deje en ese lugar mis cosas y mientras estábamos en el comedor y ver la tan llamativa comida escuche una conversación con la persona de antes y Hiroto.

-amo Hiroto su padre llamó, desea una vez termine aquí vaya con el-

-ya que-

-Hiroto, ¿a qué se dedica tu familia?-

-nada importante solo un pequeño negocio en la ciudad-

-¿lavado de dinero?, ¿extorsión? ¿Venta de estupefacientes? ...-

\- permítame ilustrar su ignorancia- ese hombre carraspeó y me habló- la noble familia Kira se ha dedicado por generaciones a los negocios financieros siendo reconocido como el mayor conglomerado de por lo menos un tercio de la inversión de Japón, teniendo una gran variedad de roles desde la fabricación de barcos y yates de lujo, dedicado igual a la fabricación automotriz en especial de automóviles de lujo, una aerolínea de primera clase así como su propio aeropuerto en Kobe, no solo en el área industrial han tenido éxito sino igual están en el ámbito científico como médico teniendo negocios como grandes hospitales, algunos de sus puntos son lugares como Osaka, Shibuya, Shinjuku y su mayor sede en Japón en el área de negocios de Marunouchi su mayor actividad son los negocios dentro y fuera del país, las oficinas principales ….-

-basta al menos de que mi padre este aquí el no necesita oír eso, ¿verdad Ryuuji?-

-perdón mi grosería a su visita, amo Hiroto-

¿A quién quería impresionar a su jefe? vaya, sí que Hiroto era la joya de esta familia no, vaya ya veo el lujo pero no entendía aun esa personalidad.

-ya veo porque eres así, todo ese dinero solo es para llenar los caprichos no, entiendo el porque te crees tan superior-

-te equivocas lo que gana nuestra familia no es solo para llenar un par de cientos de bancos sino es para los negocios más pequeños, como una secundaria, un centro de apoyo y el orfanato donde… como sea, se da dinero a esos lugares por apoyo es más con ese dinero también se apoya a los estudiantes, como decirlo simple se les da una beca de trabajo, si un alumno de universidad que postula a los conglomerados Kira se le una un pequeño apoyo financiero para que trabajen con ellos siempre y cuando cumpla condiciones, pero no creo importe- mirando comenzaba a comer-

-¿qué cosa?-

Oír sobre ese apoyo económico para un trabajo me sorprendió, yo quería eso, pero recordé mi cruel realidad, sabía se escuchaba muy bello para ser real, vaya momento de ser prisionero y no poder poner como mi meta ese trabajo.

-supongamos estás interesado pues bien necesitas buenas notas este segundo año, además de que vas en la carrera correcta que es creo negocios, si te postulas a finales de tu segundo año con buenas notas entras en sus listas de reclutamiento, eso sí debes seguir con un buen promedio hasta que te gradúes de la universidad y un excelente rendimiento académico por que a mediados de tu tercer año tras la selección eligen a un grupo muy reducido para ser becarios y una vez ganen experiencia como se gradúen reciben un lugar en alguna área de los conglomerados, claro no creo te interese estar donde una familia a la que cree solo usa ese dinero para sí mismo, así que solo olvídalo-

-¡quiero ese trabajo!-

Si hacia bien mis cuentas estaría un año tres meses con ese imbécil, si terminaba esa tortura aun respirando podía presentar mi solicitud a ese lugar que se escuchaba bien, esta información era un buen pago por lo que ese se comió, bien no me importaba seguir alimentándole con bentos si podía incluso usarlo como influencia, vaya parecía el destino no era tan malo, si lograba un buen trabajo solo graduarme pagaría mis deudas y demandaría a alguien por daños y le vería pudrirse.

-¡te daré mi bento!... ¿pero me ayudaras?-

-no-

-¿qué cosa?-

-me siento ofendido por decir soy egoísta, no te ayudare-

-vamos es broma, no somos buenos amigos, te he prestado e incluso ayudado un poco en el pasado-

-lo pensaré-

Ahora que lo pensaba si era tomado a la fuerza no me importaba ya si él pedía algo físico si me ayudaba le vendía hasta mi alma, pero ¿estar cercas de él mientras estuviera con la persona que lo ama?, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Solo estaba buscando me maten?, recordando eso ya había pasado mucho, ese se daría cuenta era mejor irme por ahora.

-mira la, me voy a casa-

-¿no comerás?-

-no, después con gusto comemos juntos ahora me voy-

-si te vas solo por tu cuenta terminaras perdido, así que come y te llevo después-

-bueno…-

La comida se miraba tan bien así como el aroma, además no había comido por su culpa, bueno quizás pueda resistir ser castigado. Comí un poco junto a Hiroto después él mismo dijo me acompañaría, tras esa comida excelente tome mis cosas y fui con él a su automóvil, subí a este y hablamos todo el rato de cosas innecesarias solo para perder tiempo cuando recordar no le había dicho la dirección aun así había llegado a ese lugar.

-¡hogar, dulce hogar!-

-¿qué cosa?-

El bajo del automóvil y llegó hasta la puerta, recordé ese sistema cuando note abrió la puerta así que simplemente lo detuve de dar un paso dentro pero nada paso, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Se descompuso?, estaba en shock, el entro y simplemente fui tras él.

-alguien te ha dicho no puedes entrar a la casa de otro sin ser invitado- le cuestione-

-tengo la llave- mostrando su móvil, el mismo modelo que tenía- así que puedo pasar-

-¿cómo?...-

-vaya ciego, solo cállate un rato- dándome un golpe en la frente-

Mire se dirigió a una de esas habitaciones, lado contrario a donde yo tenía que dormir con ese y solo tomo una llave que entró en esta, mire era una habitación más que igual a la que estaba del otro lado del corredor, era una copia igual a esa habitación, pero en un mueble había un porta retratos y lo tomé, en esa fotografía enmarcada estaba Hiroto y Tatsuya en lo que parecía el asiento de atrás de un automóvil, parecían felices al estar juntos.

-¿dónde lo deje? -le escuche mientras vi buscar en un librero-

Acaso este par tienen una relación, por ello compartían llave, un móvil del mismo modelo y color además del automóvil que es el mismo tesla modelo 3 solo en color diferente ¿eran amantes? ¿Pareja? ¿Acaso novios?, me siento adolorido de esto quería llorar, este par solo se estaban burlando y divirtiendo conmigo pese a esta juntos acaso.

-¡listo lo encontré!- mirando sacaba una caja de una gaveta -

-Hiroto tu... estás saliendo con Tatsuya ¿están en una relación?- le mire-

Pregunte sin rodeos, él me miró un momento pero al segundo se puso a reír de forma escandalosa y se acercó a mí para tomarme del hombro, ¿qué le parecía divertido?

-¿acaso no lo has notado?, pese a los años que nos conocemos y eso es lo primero que piensas al mirar esa fotografía de Tatsuya conmigo-

-hace poco vi una dedicación a ti en una foto y la guarda en un anuario por ello…. ustedes son amantes o no-

-deja de quebrarte la cabeza con estupideces si no lo has notado él es mi hermano, en esa foto solo estoy posando junto a mi hermano durante nuestros días de preparatoria, aunque íbamos a distintas,... además mi padre prefiere decir es mi "mellizo" si claro-

-¿hermanos?-

-solo por ser tú y ser más idiota que él mismo Tatsuya te diré-

Él se sentó en la cama y con unos golpes en esta me hizo ir con él pues aún no me apartaba de la entrada de esa habitación, sin soltar ese marco mire al par de chicos de esa fotografía.

-Tatsuya es mi hermano no iré a detalles grandes aunque seas tú, viví aquí hasta hace unos meses pero decidí mudarme por ello tengo la copia de seguridad, pero esa tonterías que has dicho, ¿dime como se te ocurrió tal cosa? en la Universidad no soy cercano a él como para que pienses algo tan torcido-

-ya te lo dije vi una fotografía-

-¿fotografía?-

Salí un momento de esa habitación y fui a ese despacho, busque ese anuario escolar para buscar esa pequeña fotografía entre las hojas de este para después regresar y mostrarle esa imagen y tras tenerla en las manos y mirar solo sonrió.

-así que es esto, solo te diré si quieres saber no me preguntes a mí por esto, esta fotografía la tomó Tatsuya pero el texto es mío, diré fue un error, ¡ups foto equivocada!-

-de quien hablas entonces-

-secreto y para tu tranquilidad cerebral no somos más que hermanos-

-¿secreto?, los odio- mire esa foto nuevamente-

-yo me voy- levantándose y tomar lo que antes encontró-

-¿qué es esa caja?-

-ya te dije, secreto, ahora si quieres respuestas claras pregúntale a el-

-sabes ese… dijo tu hermano no es lo que podría llamar mi amigo y no creo sea honesto así pregunté-

-¿estás seguro?, -mirando su reloj- debo irme, saludado por mi nos vemos mañana espero un buen bento-

Le seguí fuera, como decirle a Hiroto su hermano es un gran masoquista, me tiene extorsionado, vigílalo, y disfruta violarme con cualquier excusa. llegamos al living y entrando en ese lugar estaba ese psicópata, entre en pánico cuando de Hiroto paso la vista en mí, estaba muerto, me asuste a tal punto que solo caí al suelo pues aún estaba el incidente de la tarde, no quería quedarme a solas con ese.


	12. Ch 12

**Aquí la nueva actualización, se suponía la iba subir hace dos días pero por problemas personales no pude hasta ahora sorry, espero les guste y sea del agrado la actualización. Admito iba a escribir algo subido de tono pero lo dejare para unos capítulos adelante, sin más espero sea lo que esperaban y les guste como a mi escribirlo.**

Capítulo 12

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación más que familiar, me senté en la cama, vaya supongo me había golpeado al caer me dolía el brazo izquierdo, escuche voces fuera así que salí llegado a salida encontrándome Hiroto se iba, simplemente baje la mirada tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no quería quedarme a solas con él, note se acercó a mí y sentí un poco de temor, estaba tan asustado…

-¿has cenado ya?-

-¿he?, si...lo he hecho-

-casi lo olvidaba Hiroto me dijo han comido juntos, lo que me recuerda no cumplistes con lo de "solo termine tus clases estés de regreso", no es verdad, cachorro malo-

-¡lo siento! ¡Realmente se salió de mi aunque me digas debo tele transportarme aquí no puedo siempre regresar!, ¡seguro habrá algo inesperado que no me dejara venir!-

-quizás es verdad, ¿pero ir donde Hiroto sin decirle a tu amo? aunque no es como que no sepa se conocen de tiempo atrás- yendo al sofá-

-¿qué cosa?- oír aquello me sorprendió-

-Hiroto me ha dicho te revelo es mi hermano, así que conozco a sus amigos o a ti desde preparatoria- me acerque y quede a un lado de él-

-¿así que, él sabe de esto?-

-no, para él solo somos compañeros de piso, que bueno cierto ¿supongo no se te ha ido la lengua innecesariamente con él? ¿O sí?- él puso su mano en mi cabeza haciéndome brincar-

-¡claro que no!, ¡no le he dicho nada de esto!, ¡no le mencione nada lo juro!- él me tomó de la cara para mirarme y estar cercas-

-¿podré creerte?-

-de ser así lo habría mencionado, ¿o es así?-

-punto a tu favor, -soltándome- cierto me dijo encontraste esto -mostrándome esa fotografía- supongo estabas de curioso, cachorro malo-

-no yo, salió de un libro que tomé esa vez que me dejaste entrar, has dicho tienes cámaras mira por ti mismo que realmente fue casualidad-

-lo haré, bien él también mencionó la tontería que tienes en la cabeza, ¿enserio dime que te hizo creer eso?, ¿solo fue por esta foto?, porque no intentar creer éramos amigos-

-a decir verdad por lo del día en el árcade, no sé cómo supiste fue él quien me molesto o dices tú parecía cariñoso, pero creí después de ese momento y la foto que ustedes,... bueno tenían algo o era tu amor platónico y por ello me odiabas por estar cercas de el-

-eso… a vi cuando Hiroto te llevaba, así que después le hable para que me regresara lo mío, por eso lo supe-

-¿¡entonces de antemano sabias de Hiroto!? No entiendo entonces por qué esa vez has dicho "tu nueva mascota parecía cariñosa con otro" es decir Hiroto, ¿si lo sabias porque terminaste violándome y marcándome?-

-por qué mi mascota es tan idiota que dejo alguien lo viera y me lo contara además de no ser honesto y decir lo molestaban, ¿acaso te gusta Hiroto?-

-¡claro que no me gusta además, como si lo creyeras!,... no se quien sea pero odio a esa persona que te dijo, aunque eso no responde mi pregunta-

-¿seguro?, bien solo te diré Hiroto es mi hermano, no me llevo mal con él, tenemos una buena relación de hermanos, en la Universidad simplemente evitamos el estar cercas, pero no hay nada extraño-

-¿entonces ese texto en la fotografía?-

-¿texto? -el miró aquella fotografía y la giró para leer aquello, solo después suspiro y me miró - el muy tonto iba a mandar una foto a alguien como broma pero confundió esta por otra no le hagas caso -guardándola en su pantalón-

-¿quién es? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿A quién?-

-eso no me concierne, no le revelaré a pochi la vida privada de Hiroto así como la mía-

-entonces tampoco me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual me haces esto-

-veamos… si te dije es porque te odio o me gustas, ¿qué creerías?-

-que me odias tanto como para burlarte de mis emociones o sentimientos también-

-entonces lo dejaré a tu imaginación, no preguntes más-

-entonces antes podría ser que él te llamo, cuando interrumpió en una ocasión, ¿fue Hiroto?-

-¿jugaras al detective ahora?, será mejor no lo pienses demasiado y te quedes callado antes de someterte yo-

-es verdad lo de tu camisa….-

-olvídalo, solo por esta vez lo pasaré a la otra te hare lamer lo que arruines o ensucies, creeré fue apropósito, cierto ese bento...está intacto cómetelo- señalando la barra en la cocina-

-¿no lo has comido?-

-sería molesto un montón de idiotas quisieran un poco por ello decidí no comerlo, igual seguro le habrías puesto algo-

-¿no has dicho puedes comer de todo?-

-eso, no es verdad pero la otra que me hagas vomitar esa comida te hare pagar el esfuerzo-

-no has mencionado algo como que un príncipe…- poniendo un dedo en mi boca-

-no me hagas enojar hoy pochi, estoy cansado para jugar contigo incluso en la cama-

-bien, no importa da igual,-desviando mi cara de él- entonces limpiare eso-

Cuando llegue a la barra y mire esa caja la abrí y estaba vacía ¿la habrá tirado?, no había dicho lo había dejado entonces note llego y se acercó a mí.

-mira esa cara realmente te desilusiono o te agrada lo comiera-

-lo contrario, no me interesa realmente si incluso alimentaste con ella a algún animal-

-te propongo un trato pochi-

-prefiero negarme a algún trato o contrato contigo-

-igual ya no te sirve de nada ser precavido los siguientes meses, quieres respuestas haz preguntas pero solo las que pueda responder-

-a cambio de que, ¿sexo?-

-eso sería un regalo para ti, que tal a cambio de días libre o tranquilos además pronto se acercan los exámenes, deberás estudiar más que nadie y Hiroto me contó de lo que te hablo, desearía desistas de ese sueño pero bueno me encargare de amárrate incluso hasta después de la universidad-

-¿qué cosa?-

-en fin piensa tu preguntas pochi, ya regreso espero la cena sea más sabrosa y nada de picante o tendremos una buena noche juntos-

-ya entendí-

lo que dijo me dejó pensando, ¿no iba a deshacerme de él así me gradúe de la Universidad o terminará esta condena?, no importaba podía alejarme de alguna manera seguro, lo que dijo de la comida picante, supongo podía preguntarle a Hiroto sobre si él tiene algo que no le guste comer, claro ahora tenía algo a mi favor podía saber más de él y desquitarme de alguna forma así deba bajar mi guardia, dejare se confíe y tanto creerá en mí que seguro seré libre o sea un arma de doble filo y Hiroto le diga estuve preguntando, era mejor ir con calma sobre esa carta de doble filo.

aún era pronto así que era mejor hacer mis tareas antes de la cena, fui a buscar mi laptop para hacer mis pendientes, lo vi en ese despacho concentrado en lo que hacía frente a ese escritorio en una laptop, vaya se lucía diferente con lentes, deje de ver y fui a la habitación, era sospechosa esa calma era mejor realmente no molestar o terminaría adolorido, saque mi laptop ya que sobreviví haría mis tareas, estaba tan de buenas que solo termine revise ese sitio y para mi suerte esa persona estaba en línea, no lo pienses y entre para saludarle.

| -hola ha pasado un rato, ¿cómo has estado?- | por alguna razón ver su mensaje me hizo sacar una sonrisa así que me dispuse a contestarle.

| -vaya así que no te ha ido bien, ¿puedo saber por qué?- | simplemente iba a escribir iba mal en la universidad aunque no era así, sin pensarlo simplemente escribí, mi problema era Tatsuya, cuando quise borrar el mensaje este se envió por error, rayos.

| -¿Tatsuya?, vaya ese tipo es tan molesto- | olvidaba mencionó antes le conocía y no le toleraba, sin pensarlo decidí preguntar si lo conocía bien.

| -claro que lo conozco bien, aquí entre nos fuimos justos desde el cuarto grado hasta doceavo grado, aunque ahora en la universidad no compartimos más que la desgracias de estar en la misma pero no verlo es bueno- | vaya lo conocía por nueve años, debería aprovechar y sacar información de esta persona, ahora que lo pensaba no era justo él supiera de mí, si sabía algo podía poner la balanza a mi favor, preguntarle a Hiroto sería peligroso, ¿no? o quizás saber me hundiría más en el fango donde ya estoy-

| -¿quieres saber de él?, claro que puedo contarte algunas cosas, ¿pero por mensajes?, no confío en la seguridad del internet o este sitio- | eso era verdad, supongo debía verlo pero debía pensarlo bien no sabía qué clase de persona era.

| -claro, cuando quieras podemos reunirnos y hablar de ese idiota que supongo no toleramos por igual- | vaya estaba ansioso de saber pero era mejor ir con calma.

me despedí de él pues ya era un poco tarde, cerré el ordenador, decidí descansar y estirarme un poco, pase frente a ese lugar en mi camino a la cocina, mire dentro, él estaba ahí durmiendo llegue hasta él y al verlo tan desprotegido pensé, si quisiera lo apuñalaba y salía corriendo, lo malo en mi intento es que si fallaba podía rastrearme o de acertar en mi intento alguien vería mi identidad en alguna de esas cámaras y arrestarme, solo suspire pues tampoco quería enterrar un cadáver en el jardín de tan bella casa o ser un criminal por su culpa, mire la pantalla de esa laptop y vi un montón de números o palabras, no entendí nada pero el encabezado se leía era de los conglomerados Kira, vaya era tan inteligente como para entender esto, seguí mirando hasta que me tomo de la mano la cual deslizaba el mouse conectado en esa laptop.

-¿enserio eres un metiche?-

-vine a despertarte-

-sabes esto es confidencial si fueras un espía, felicidades estarías frente a la base privaba de estos negocios -

-¿si es tan privado por que los manejas?-

-meramente tarea, lo escuchaste de Hiroto no, a que se dedica esa familia-

-por el no, por alguien en esa mansión que desea un ascenso, si-

-bueno pues nuestro padre quiere Hiroto como yo nos metamos en los negocios ya este año y esta es su manera de hacer nos interesemos-

-parece aburrido-

-¿aburrido? -el me miro- así quieres aplicar para la beca de trabajo de ese lugar. Será mejor lo olvides, alguien como tu jamás podría obtenerlo y además no te dejaré ríndete ante lo imposible-

-no importa si no es este año el próximo, solo me dedicare a mis notas pero lo conseguiré seguro-

-mejor olvídate de eso -el me jalo terminando sentado en sus piernas- resígnate a ser mi mascota toda tu vida, tienes una casa, una cama, comida y mi atención no busques más-

-¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-no-

-antes has dicho podría preguntarte lo que sea-

-mejor luego dime una cosa antes, más te vale responder, antes has dicho en tu infancia alguien te molestaba y por ello preferías no entrar y mojarte hasta el colapso como aquel día de lluvia-

-yo, ¿cuándo?-

-en tu delirio de jugar bajo la lluvia y preferir mojarte que cubrirte dentro de esta casa según tú, temor a una represalia-

-bueno… supongo puedo decirte si prometes no usarlo en mi contras-

-¡palabra de tu amo que no lo usare para ver llorar a la mascota!-

-como sea, bien … no sé cuánto se supone sabes de mi pero sino bueno, yo no tengo padres ello murieron y tras algunos eventos termine en manos de mis tíos pero resultaron más que unos mentirosos que buscaban algo que no tenía, la pareja con la que vivía no me quería en especial esa mujer, durante mis 12 años en una ocasión mientras jugaba fuera en el parque comenzó a llover así que me apresure a llegar y bueno esa lo- mujer simplemente me golpeó con lo primero en sus manos, no le importó nada y me sumergió dentro de una bañera, mientras me ahogaba repetía "me haría entender no debía entrar sucio así me estuviera muriendo de frío, no debía ensuciar su bella casa"-

-¿ese es el alguien estúpido que has mencionado entonces?-

-lo dije… no recuerdo-

-tus palabras fueron, que cuando pequeño te gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia por ello te quedaste afuera pero alguien muy estúpido en ese pasado se enojó contigo haciéndote entender a la mala no entrar en casa completamente empapado-

-así que lo dije, lo siento por ello-

-¿por qué disculparse?-

-la costumbre quizás-

-buen cachorro, bien tu amo promete no hacerte nadar o algo similar, solo me basto del tacto, bueno ¿debería conocer a tu anterior dueño y torturarle?-

-¡pero qué dices! Vaya olvídalo, solo te burlas de mí, pues no es divertido es cruel-

-quién dice me burlo, solo yo puedo torturarte, más si es a mi modo- en esa posición él deslizó sus manos una bajo mi ropa y la otra a mi cara-

-no por favor-

-¿no qué?,... ¿debería crear en ti un recuerdo?, pero creo ya lo hice, es este hombro -apoyándose en mi lado izquierdo- llevas mi precioso regalo-

-no, basta-

Me levanté para alejarme pero él me tomo de los brazos y me empujó al sofá de ese lugar, comencé a temblar y cerré los ojos al sentir estaba sobre mí, no quería me tocara, no quería me violara, escuche el comenzó a reír y le mire un tanto temblorosos.

-vaya cacharro algo me dice realmente adoras esto, olvídalo será después- el solo me dio un beso en la frente y se apartó de mí-

-yo haré la cena, así que ven te enseñaré lo que me gusta-

Eso me asusto vaya no debía bajar la guardia con él ni por un segundo, salí de ese lugar y llegue a la cocina y me dio un vaso de agua solo llegue a la barra.

-pensé quiero comer tu bento así que llévalo desde ahora a nuestro lugar y comamos juntos-

-¿qué hay de parecer desconocidos?-

-no quiero otro te tome, me pondré celoso incluso si me entero Hiroto come tus bento, yo debo ser el único, cosa que se le prometiste, debiste negarte así te diera una paliza, debería golpearte por alimentarlo-

-se salió de mi control, no sé ni cómo termine prometiendo lo siento, no lo haré-

-como sea procura el mío sea mejor que el de él o realmente me enojare y te hare tú mismo te humilles-

-hablando de humillaciones, si quisieras hacerlo realmente, tomarías foros de nuestro encuentro o hacerme poner cosas raras dentro o prendas escandalosas, ¿sería lo normal, si se le llama así?-

-vaya perro lujurioso, acaso me crees un masoquista pervertido, no necesito esos métodos tengo mis armas, ¿quieres saberlo?-

-no gracias- desvíe la mirada de él-

-¿aunque debería? ¿Comprar algún juguete sexual y hacértelo llevar?, ¿creo sería interesante?-

-olvídalo, ¡no lo hagas, prefiero no hacer nada más que lo actual ser tu mascota y no tu juguete!-que hago dando ideas-

-bueno solo eres eso, una mascota no mi fetiche recuérdalo además que se cómo tenerte en mis manos, no importa el método o que intentes huir tu eres mío-

-cierto, yo podría, salir este viernes, sabes...un amigo me invitó a una fiesta… realmente quiero ir-

-si pochi promete hablarme para ir por él, te dejare socializar-

-¿qué hay si alguien te ve?-

-iré por ti pero no a ese sitio de tu reunión directamente, no dejare que después de esa reunión te vayas con otro a jugar te la paso con mi hermano pero no te perdono lo hagas de nuevo o con algún otro-

-bueno, si quieres, realmente quiero ir así deba llamarte, me ahorrare el taxi pues no tengo dinero-

-te daré dinero siempre y cuando esos bento sean buenos te pagaré-

-¿pero no me cobraras?-

-te estoy pagando por tu comida, porque cobrarte, idiota… no te pondré condiciones extras si me besas ahora...claro como si…-

solo escuchar eso algo hizo me acercara y le tomará del rostro a plantarle un buen beso, no me importaba fuera un beso si podía quitarme esta cadena así fuera un día, si era un beso no importaba, me separe y solo le mire encontrándome con esa mirada y bajé la vista.

-¿entonces puedo ir?-

-me da igual- el me dio la espalda un momento- solo ve peor me llamaras al terminar-

Estaba un poco feliz, quizás el saber podía tener ese día para mi me hizo feliz que sin pensarlo incluso lo abracé desde atrás pegando mi rostro en su espalda, "quiero sea viernes ya" solo venía a mi mente.

-te ayudare a la cena-

-¡solo no estorbes ve a ver televisión! , sal antes de que cometa un asesinato-

-bueno me voy-

Salí y me quede solo atrás de la barra, le mire desde ese lugar y realmente creí era un desperdicio de talento lo que él era, atractivo, inteligente, buen físico, buena familia y estaba tan torcido de la mente, pero aún me sorprendía yo le dijera aquello, ni a quien considere un buen amigo se lo he confesado, de la persona que me ahogo o me ha maltratado, creo realmente estar con este loco era un poco cercano al cielo a diferencia del infierno que viví antes.


	13. Ch 13

**Aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Ya por fin pude avanzar más capítulos así que espero en un punto subir dos capítulos por semana. Saludos y espero sea del agrado.**

_Capítulo 13  
°°°°°°°°°°_

Durante la cena con él pensé en lo de antes, quizás mi vida no es tan mala al estar con él, quería decir pese a la agresión él no me humillaba realmente, si quisiera podría ponerme un collar de perro y no esta cosa que en sí parece un accesorio normal, además de tomarme fotos y tenerlas como evidencia o es mas ¿quién no dice realmente las tenía y las usaría en otro momento?, él dijo no necesitaba esos métodos pero no me aseguraba no los replicara era mejor ir con calma además en algo estaba bien con el así fuera su "mascota" gracias a ese contrato el me hacía dormir en una cama grande como agradable aunque debía compartirla con él, era mejor a dormir en el suelo o en el jardín en una casa de perro, la comida bueno él pese a ser de buena familia no hacía distinciones comíamos por igual, bien podía comer un filete mingón término medio frente a mi casa día y no darme nada o darme comida de perro pero es más hasta se comía mi comida aunque la llamo "de pobres" pese además a que ahora se realmente mintió de ese picante, aun así lo tendré en mente, me compro ropa de calidad y tiró mi ropa gastada como de segunda mano, no tenía que usar algo extraño y durante el sexo,... bueno no era algo que me acostumbrare pero bueno era solo su cosa y no juguetes extraños, látigos, cadenas o métodos de tortura sexual como salen en ese tipo de videos bondage, a su manera creo este loco no estaba tan loco pese a la marca, incluso ahora bien pudo forzarse a tener sexo o golpearme por meter a Hiroto en su casa sin importar sea su familiar así como romper ese acuerdo pudo haberme torturado pero no lo hizo es mas de alguna forma estoy seguro consiguió le hablara de mi tortura o una de muchas, sí que es peligroso y tenía sus métodos no lo dudaba.

-supongo ya no será secreto, escucha pochi como notas salgo en ocasiones así quiera quedarme aquí y jugar contigo pero tengo trabajo, todo por consentir a mi mascota no me importa-

-entiendo- seguí comiendo-

-aun así no marque nunca y preferiría no vayas a esa mansión de nuevo, si Hiroto quiere la compañía de pochi e es mejor aquí-

-¿acaso tienes celos de él?-

-buen perro quiere le corte la lengua y arruinar nuestra cena- note un poco de molestia-

Me quede callado, creo entender el punto era mejor aquí porque tendría incluso dominio en lo que hace su hermano al estar cercas de las cámaras.

-lo siento-

-¡cierto!, toma este sobre, es tuyo es por lo del bentou-

-¿cuándo lo preparaste?-

-nunca subestimes a tu dueño, además no repliques el valor que le doy a ese primer bentou-

Tome ese sobre y mire dentro, eran 9000 ¥ aproximadamente es solo un poco más a lo que ganaba en mi trabajo en ese kombini, no me queje, estaba feliz cuidaría bien esto, no me importaba seguir haciendo esos almuerzos si recibía tan buen pago.

-¡qué quieres para mañana!- me mostré feliz-

-mientras no tenga picante, cebolla o pimientos, estará bien lo que sea que prepares-

-¡como órdenes!-

Esto era el mejor trabajo que tenía, alimentar con buena comida al psicópata que él mismo pagaba, no me importaba incluso hacer la porción de Hiroto gratis pues casi era dinero sucio de la misma familia, suciamente hermoso.

Tras comer juntos yo más que personalmente me dispuse a limpiar, creó el incentivo me afectó de forma positiva, pero no importaba, mientras limpiaba le escuche hablar pues aún seguía sentado frente a la barra.

-dime una cosa pochi, ¿cómo era tu vida?, debes responder no olvides acepte me cuestiones, seguro era una vida patética pero ¿cuánto?-

-¡no era patética!- me gire hacia a él y quedar del otro lado de la barra-

-si claro, se gracias a mi fuente de información has vivido solo, recuerda se vivías en un orfanato en Hachioji desde los 3 hasta los 6 años añadiendo a lo que te dije antes, se has vivido "independiente" desde los 13 años, seguro todo este tiempo antes de salvarte de las calles ha sido tan malo, seguro estás feliz ahora en este sitio-

-bueno si quieres saber cuánto, sigue siendo un asco de vida, tras casi salir vivo de ese sitio viví en la casa donde vivieron mis padres y…-

-adoptivos, no lo olvides corregir ese detalle-

-no preguntare como me has investigado, pero bueno… tras regresar a esa casa ese hombre, mi tío era un poco más amable y pago los servicios pero no siempre podía mandarme dinero o pagar algunos servicios así que comencé a trabajar en algunos sitios, a veces tenía que decidir, era entre pagar algún recibo o comida, incluso con suerte solo comía galletas de avena por un mes sin desfallecer pero podía mantenerme al día, si quieres reírte no me importa pero tenía una vida tranquila pese a la tortura emocional o física de ese entonces-

-no dije nada, ahora lo que realmente quiero preguntar, ¿ellos se gastan tu beca, es verdad?-

-si lo sabes por qué preguntas-

-revisando tu libreta de cuentas lo note, solo existen depósitos mediocres seguro de ese trabajo o externos,... ¿por qué no está el total de esa beca? que es tres veces a lo que te preste-

-lo has dicho ellos se tomaron ese dinero como pago a mi cuidado, si claro uno mediocre, no pude reclamar nada pues incluso ese imbécil rector dijo era menor de edad y por ello la depositó a la cuenta de esas personas, por ello trabaja y para pagar mis matrículas hasta llegar a…., olvídalo lo demás ya lo sabes-

-¿Hiroto?, tranquilo le pedí amablemente no te moleste hace un mes, agradécelo pochi, por ello Hiroto sabe no tienes trabajo y tu ausencia, aunque el mintió sobre ese rumor de suicidio, además es bueno pagaré yo por ti y no el, ¿cierto?-

-¿enserio Hiroto no sabe de esto?-

-la hora del descanso termino, debo hacer mi trabajo-

Él se levantó y se fue, me quede pensando, ¿Hiroto sabía acerca de esto?, es decir él dijo Hiroto cree somos compañeros de piso, si claro pero también mencionó conoce a los amigos de él, es decir supo de mi desde antes de la universidad, ¿o no? , solo pensarlo me hizo temblar del escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo. Bueno pero significaba ahora yo podía cuestionarlo sin problema o no, debía pensar bien qué preguntas hacer y no dejar el pánico me gane. Después de esa noche pude dormir más que tranquilo supongo.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, debía hacer dos almuerzo ¿o tres?, creo debería ser mejor uno de más o que comería yo, esto era de estar en una casa donde no falta ni siquiera una fruta era una ventaja para mí, prepare los almuerzo además del desayuno quería empezar un buen día así que eso lo incluía a él quien parecía desde ayer estar de buenas. Tras ese buen despertar, un buen baño y un desayuno tranquilo nos fuimos a la Universidad, repitiendo la rutina del día anterior, tras bajar del automóvil y caminar un poco pensé vaya por lo menos no programó sus clases con las mías pero ahora me sentía realmente vigilado pues con Hiroto compartía las asignaturas de negocios más otras materias como historia, matemáticas, lectura e idiomas, vaya debía ahora ser sigilosos, mientras iba en mis pensamientos alguien me detuvo

-Ryuuji, saludos cuando te hablamos- hablaba Kazemaru -

-perdonen estaba pensando en los exámenes- le respondió a Kazemaru como si tuviera la respuesta pensada a el-

-será una matanza seguro, más en historia, apenas se la propia como saber otra-escuche quejarse a Shirou-

-seguro será fácil- respondí a este-

-Ryu-chi no se asusta pues es muy listo pese a aparentar lo contrario-

-¿qué cosa?- creo me llamo tonto, cierto-

-¡se mi tutor!, quizás además de Atsuya….aunque esta con ese Hiroto y seguro no irá a ninguna tutoría aunque lo pida yo-

-eso me recuerda, -escuche a kazemaru- ayer te vi yéndote con Hiroto, ¿creí te molestaba?-

-un poco pero bueno hable con él cara a cara justo ayer,... bueno creo somos amigos ahora

-espero no me estés mintiendo-

-tan divertido eres kazemaru-

Tras ese peligroso interrogatorio fuimos a clases, todas fueron tranquilas hasta el descanso para mi buena suerte después de este podía irme pero debía alimentar antes a un par de molestos gatos. Iba a la enfermería cuando un mensaje hizo me dirigiera de los casilleros a otro sitio, tras llegar detrás del gimnasio mire a una chica pegada sobre él, quise irme pero…

-¿¡que miras idiota!?-

-Reina no le hables así, él es mi novio-el me miro y con la señal hizo me acercara-

-¿qué cosa?-

-has venido a buscarme, -abrazándome tras llevar su brazo tras mi espalda- ¡tan lindo chico!- acercándose a mí-

-¡deja las bromas!, ¡se bien no tienes novia y solo es excusa para rechazarme otra vez!, ¡llamar a esta cosa para que te siga tu juego vaya farsa!-

-te dije estaba con alguien, pues es el, ¿cierto?-

-decir te gustan los chicos es una broma de mal gusto, solo por rechazarme que tontería, piensa mejor otras escusa menos asquerosa y más creíble-

-eso no opina la persona que amo, cierto cariño-sintiendo me tomaba del mentón y hacer lo viera-

-él no puede darte lo que yo- ella realmente parecía molesta-

-esa es la idea, amo más su cuerpo que el tuyo-

-si estás ocupado hablemos luego, pero si me pides hacerte el almuerzo mínimo contesta tus mensajes, ¿quién es ella?- no sé por qué pero solo eso estaba en mi mente-

-ella ya se va, vámonos donde nadie moleste- casi nos íbamos pero ella siguió gritando-

-¿qué cosa?, ¡mejor dile a este imbécil que se vaya de aquí!, ¡Tatsuya tu y yo aún no terminamos de hablar!- ella le tomó del brazo para evitar se fuera-

-¿imbécil?, dejarás le hablen así a tu amante- respondí sin saber por qué-

-¿qué cosa?- ella me miro al ver casi me abrace a el-

-Reina te lo dije ya tengo a alguien, salgo con él pero he querido mantenerlo en secreto, supongo ya no lo es gracias a ti-

-¡como si fuera a creer tal estupidez! Se bien no sales con nadie, lo investigue tras rechazarme en ese restaurante antes-

-que acosadora - no se mordió la lengua pensé- es que acaso quieres ver le bese frente a ti, para que te convenzas ya-

-Tatsuya puede buscarte mejor excusa que…tal… estupidez…-

sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la camisa y lo bese mirando a esa chica la cual estaba más que boquiabierta a ver tal escena, algo me hizo hacerlo tras sentir su mano bajo mi ropa, solo después de ese beso y separarnos le escuche gritar más que alterada.

-¡malditos homos! ¡Eres de lo peor Tatsuya!, ¡te odio!-

Esa chica antes de irse me abofeteó y después se fue corriendo de ese lugar, vaya... que me dio el valor de hacer tal cosa, ahora debía escapar pero antes fui tomado de la camisa desde atrás.

-buen cachorro- acariciando mi cabeza-

-¿qué hay de esa chica? ¿No se suponía no debíamos estar cercas?-

-me tenía harto con sus confesiones qué bien entendiste mi mensaje y espero ella igual, te daré un premio por ese beso además de soportar esa bofetada, -colocando su mano mi mejilla golpeada- rayos solo yo puedo golpearte-

-recibir una bofetada de una chica que ni conozco es un poco molesto, sabes-

-te recompensare, entonces va mono, no has hecho algo para mí- dándome la espalda para salir juntos de ese lugar-

-sí, te lo iba a dar e irme debo buscar a Hiroto-

-¿que eres un repartidor de almuerzos?- él comenzó a manosearme y saco ese móvil, parecía escribió algo en este, después me lo entregó-

-vámonos, el si quiere tu comida deberá buscarte-

después de eso me dirigí solo pues dijo pasaría a la cafetería por algo e iría a esa enfermería así que fui por mi cuenta, justo cuando subía las escaleras recordé no hace mucho vi a eso chicos en el salón de ciencias y estaba en el mismo pasillo así que pasaría, llegue a este y la puerta estaba cerrada pero bueno era un sitio viejo así que tras un buen empujón deslice la puerta, antes de entrar mire a ese chico Haizaki sobre Hiroto quien estaba sobre una de las mesas de laboratorio, solo iba a salir no dije nada pero fui llevado dentro y empujado contra una de las mesas de ese laboratorio.

-te mataré antes de que decidas hablar-

-¡pero no vi nada!-

-díselo a quien veas después de que te mate-

ese chico Haizaki me iba a golpear pero solo por lo que vi, cerrar los ojos y después la voz de Hiroto se escuchó, abrí los ojos y él había detenido a Haizaki del buen puño que me iba dar en la cara.

-vamos déjalo en paz-

-¿lo estás defendiendo?-

-no, estoy seguro no dirá nada al final aun así ahora o nunca nadie le ha creído, Ryuuji nunca ha sido de los que los maestros le crean, no es verdad tu como Ryuuji saben es verdad-

-culpa de quién es- mencione tras recobrar el aliento y poner los pies en el piso-

-como sea, ¿Ryuuji has traído mi almuerzo?, casi me aburría-

-tu hermano no te dijo fueras a buscarlo te envío un texto-

-¿enserio? - el saco su móvil y después me miro-

-me prestas tú móvil-

-qué cosa-

Al igual que ese otro simplemente lo tomo de mi pantalón y sin más lo reviso, un día demandare a este par por hostigamiento y violación de la privacidad seguro.

-así que era tu numero por ello no hice caso, listo ahora estas en mis contactos mira -el mostro la pantalla de su móvil y decía "juguete de K", mire al mío y se registró en contactos como "el segundo amo"- ahora sabré eres tu si llama o mandas un mensaje-

-¿dime Hiroto tu acaso sabes de lo de tu hermano?-

-no se de lo que me hablas- mirando ese bentou que me arrebato-

-lo dudo-

-en fin si terminaste puedes irte te dejare esto después-

-antes quisiera saber tu o tu hermano son fanáticos de alguna comida no sé, salada, amarga o picosa, ¿debería hacer lo que les guste?-

-ambos somos alérgicos a la comida picante así sea en pequeña cantidad, si comemos algo nos sale una alergia, ¿te dijo dónde?-

-no gracias-

-bueno, gracias por la comida- mire cómo comenzó a comer lo que había preparado-

-me voy-

Salí de ese lugar y solo mire a ese par quienes comenzaron a comerse ese bentou, ¿dónde estaría el otro par? ¿No eran amigos? cierto, ese chico estaba besando a Hiroto cuando yo entre, intente borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza pero al recordar ese beso recordé también el que le plante al antes, me puse rojo, solo llegue a la enfermería choque con el así que solo retrocedí un poco

-¿dónde estabas?-

-me encontré con tu hermano canino aquí, perdona si demore-

-como sea toma esto -entregándome una soda-

-gracias-

Tomamos lugar en el escritorio de ese sitio y le di ese bentou, recordé lo que le pregunte a Hiroto ya veo por qué menciono vomito seguro para evitar esa alergia, vaya desperdicio creo me arrepentía pero no le vi ninguna marca de alergia ese día aunque en si no es que haya podido ver algo pues no se fue sobre mí, mientras comíamos recordé lo de mis preguntas pero…

-¿está bien comas fuera de ese círculo de popularidad?-

-estoy harto de ellos- mencionaba mientras comenzó a comer-

-¿parece te gusta esa atención?-

-bueno en realidad, he notado no solo ahora, desde antes mi mascota se rodea de algunas personas me siento casi celoso, solo yo puedo robar tu tiempo incluso ahora, además esa gente no es nada para mí, solo aprovechados-

-¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-considerando lo justo por lo de ayer- bebiendo un poco de agua-

-¿tu realmente eres hermano de Hiroto?, sus apellidos…-

-vaya has pisado una mina, directo a morir hoy-

-bien no respondas nada-

Mire a un lado, vaya que estaba pensado al ser tan directo en lo obvio, el dejo esa caja a un lado y se acercó a mí, apoyó las manos sobre mis hombro y me miró, tan cercas, tenía miedo.

-te responderé pero aceptaras mi castigo-

-estamos en la universidad- pensé me violaría en ese lugar-

-lo sé, bien primero el castigo-

Él se acercó y bajo el cuello de mi camisa y aunque estaba cerrada para esconder esa gargantilla el comenzó a besar y mordió mi cuello, solo después se alejó.

-¡listo, has eso se vea!, -abriendo un poco mi camisa- necesito esa chica crea realmente eres mío-

-¿era necesario morder?-

-tu respuesta -ignorando mi queja y regresar a su silla- somos medios hermanos, por ello no llevamos el mismo apellido, no indagues más en eso-

-dime ahora y sé honesto, ¿porque me has elegido como tu objetivo?, no creo meramente para que sea tu mascota y ya-

-bueno….

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo ver a dos chicos, creo los había visto antes con él, creo reconocerlos pues no solo estaban en ese grupo del señor popular sino eran parte de su grupo criminal, los amigos de este ganster seguro.


	14. Ch 14

**Lamento la demora, casi más de dos meses pero culpare a mí la por todo…la buena que había avanzado el fic bastante (**_8 capitulos adelante del capítulo 13_** ) pero mi laptop se descompuso…la mala es que lo volveré a retomar para no abandonarlo y apenas recuerdo todo lo que tenía así que seguro serán muy resumidos. Aun así espero sea del agrado. Sin más aquí el capítulo 14 después de mucho tiempo.**

**Cap. 14  
**

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo ver a dos chicos, creo los había visto antes con él, creo reconocerlos pues no solo estaban en ese grupo del señor popular sino eran parte de su grupo criminal, los amigos de este gáster seguro.

-Hiroto te estábamos buscando después de que saliste de la cafetería con Reina, al verla regresar solo te hemos buscado, ¿qué le has hecho que parecía molesta?-

-el, no es el chico que ensucio tu ropa ayer-

-es el que le debe a Tatsuya o déjame a mí-

después de su charla ellos me notaron justo a un lado de él, ese pelirrojo se iba a acercar seguro a golpearme pero él se puso en medio tras ponerse de pie evitando el paso y comenzó a hablar.

-¿bien para que me buscaban?-

-¿prometiste iríamos a buscar a ese chico que te debe dinero?-

-bien ya voy, salgan un momento por favor Suzuno, Haruya - ese par salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de ellos y después se giró a ver- lo siento comamos en casa más tarde y no olvides presumir esa marca-

Después de eso se fue dejando mi bento casi intacto bueno no importaba después del descanso podía ir a casa, tome los almuerzo, busque mis cosas en los casilleros y salí de la universidad. camino a casa recordé yo no sabía nada de él más que es un enfermo mental adicto al sexo y la violencia, aunque lo negara seguro tenía un fetiche, así que pase a la biblioteca pública a buscar cualquier revista, libro, periódico o catálogo que hablara de esa familia ya sabía tenía conexión con los "Kira" así que iba a irme a lo seguro y no buscar en el árbol familiar "Kiyama" así que eso hice solo salí me dirigí a la biblioteca a buscar cada cosa que hablara de ellos, pero mientras buscaba sin éxito una vez en este lugar y cada estante no tenía nada el dependiente de la tienda se acercó a mí.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo, señor cliente?-

-pues verá, busco algo que hable acerca de entrevistas o los conglomerados Kira, es por una tarea en mi carrera de negocios-

-pues veamos creo han salido un par de artículos de estos negocios además estamos por botar algunos artículos buscare a ver que sale-

-muchas gracias-

El después de un rato trajo consigo una caja de revistas y periódicos viejos incluso algunos de antes de que yo naciera, le pregunté si podía comprarlos él dijo podría llevarlos si me eran útiles sólo me cobraría por las revistas más recientes. Tras pagar me regrese a casa con mío botín ¿pero? donde esconderlo, si él lo veía se daría cuenta de lo que estaba investigando para ponernos a mano en este cruel juego, en esa casa no tenía un lugar seguro pues no dudaba en todas partes hubiera una cámara, recordé ese kiosco o tipo almacén así que fui a ese lugar y escondí esa caja bajo un estante metálico y lo tape con una tela que estaba en ese lugar. Tome solo uno de eso viejos periódicos y hablaba de un accidente en donde los jóvenes Kira se metieron, pero antes de leer eso mire a un lado una revista que hablaba de un artículo sobre esta familia. la tome y en esta decía lo que había escuchado antes más una foto de una chica como de 14 y un par de niños pequeños alrededor de 7 años, mire bien y sin duda ese par era de niños que parecían un par de conejos asustados tras su hermana eran esos imbéciles ¿o no?, vaya que hermosa sonrisa tenía en esa foto, sin pensarlo dos veces saque el móvil y le tome una foto a la fotografía de este artículo, quería ver esa sonrisa siempre…¿me pregunto cuando dejó de sonreír así?.

mire el artículo de esa revista en esta habla de la prestigiosa familia y sus negocios pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que mencionaba "uno de esos niños era producto de una infidelidad" , ¿Hiroto o Tatsuya? no era parte de esa familia, no debía ser un genio para saber a qué ese era Tatsuya o no, pues tenía otro apellido, seguro ese hombre engañó a su esposa y tuvo a un hijo fuera del matrimonio, digno de un drama de gente rica, seguí leyendo y más que enfocarse en esos niños hablaba de la hija mayor, la heredera de los conglomerados Kira, una chica inteligente y talentosa podía tocar el piano, era buena en el arco, cabalgata como otras disciplinas y pese a su corta edad le gustaba ayudar a su padre en sus negocios y era más propia que cualquier niña a sus edad pero aun así era una buena hermana mayor para sus pequeños hermanos quienes siempre estaban con ella. Se podía decir no encontré nada importante más que esa "infidelidad" pero de preguntar mi trasero pagaría el precio o más.

Decidí salir de ese lugar y entrar en esa casa, comí lo de mi bento así como el extra y tras limpiar fui a hacer mis tareas de la universidad. los días pasaron y llego el viernes así que tenía permiso de salir con Inamori a esa reunión del club, temprano ese día le dije que iría aceptaba su invitación, en el fondo yo decía casi "me habían dado permiso", el me dio la dirección y hora del bar karaoke donde sería la fiesta después de las horas de clases regrese a casa, buscaría algo para ponerme y si era un bar seguro debería verme más ...como decirlo genial , llegue y él estaba en casa…

-pochi ha llegado-

-sí, no olvides me has dejado salir esta noche-

-es verdad, casi quiera no fueras pero has sido un buen perro, no olvides llamar para ir por ti, además saldré y podría quedarme de paso ir por ti-

-está bien, bueno iré a cambiarme

fui y deje mis cosas en la habitación y directo a darme un baño, solo salí tome unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color gris, me miraba tan bien en esa ropa ahora como levantar ese cabello, miraba en el espejo frente a mí en ese armario.

-debería cortarlo- mencionaba mientras lo sujetaba y ver lo largo-

-espero que no-note él estaba recargado en el marco de entrada de ese lugar y se acercó-

-es mi cabello asi que yo decido por el-

-tu cuerpo y tu cabello son míos, pague por ti no lo olvides-

-no soy una puta y menos tuya- no era como que lo fuera, no elegí bien mis palabras-

-solo callate, bien-

el me hizo seguirlo fuera a la habitación y amarro mi cabello en una coleta y después en un chongo alto tras la nuca, todo completamente levantado incluso me sentía ligero.

-te gusto-

-si, me gusta-mire mi reflejo, notando sus ojos sobre mi-

-deberías dejarlo así, me gusta como se ve, por cierto toma esto lo compre para ti-

El me dio una bolsa de regalo y tras tomarla de la cama, mire dentro de esta, en esta había una cartera de cuero de color negro, un reloj de lujo con la pantalla negra pero la correa era color caoba, además de una pluma fuente estilográfica de plata con mi nombre

-esto, ¿no es muy caro?-

-solo di gracias-

-pero…-seguro tras este lindo regalo el costo sería horrible-

-solo acéptalo, no pierdas nada o me enojare contigo- el tomo ese reloj y lo puso en mi muñeca derecha - creo estas bien casi luces como un hombre-

-¡soy un hombre!...pero gracias por el regalo, no me lo cobraras, ¿cierto?-

-cállate y sé agradecido,... ¿a qué hora es tu reunión?-

-en unas horas más debería estar yéndome-

-no olvides llamar-

-si…-

Termine de alistarme tras colocarme el calzado y una chaqueta de cuero y salí de casa, el lugar no era muy lejos así que fui a pies tras un rato llegue a ese bar karaoke, a la entrada de este estaba Inamori y otros chicos de ese club, después de que cierta cantidad se juntó entramo pues perderían la reservación y comenzaron a ordenar. aunque había bebida, comida y música me sentía tan fuera de ambiente después de un rato, aunque Inamori y sus amigos me trataron bien no me sentía cómodo en aquella reunión del viejo club de fútbol de preparatoria uno al cual nunca pertenecí, frente a mi tenia a Hiroto junto a ese chico Haizaki quienes se emborrachaban sin problema, ¿en serio era cerveza lo que se estaba tomando? tomaban vaso tras vaso, que dude fuera una bebida alcohólica, solo me resigne a comer la botana que nadie había notaba como a mí y le coloque frente a mí. En un momento llegaron dos chicos más y uno de ellos se acercó-

-puedo sentarme-

-claro, puedes sentarte- junto a mi había un lugar vacío así que le deje pasar-

-¿estuviste en la misma preparatoria?, ¿no recuerdo haberte visto en las actividades del club?-

-lo mismo podría decir yo-era claro quería hablarme pero yo no quería-

-es porque no era de ese club, es más no fui a esa escuela, soy de la preparatoria Satowa, pero vine con un amigo que va a la universidad con ese grupo anfitrión- sentía había escuchado ese nombre, ¿dónde?-

-entonces para qué me preguntas-

-solo quiero conversar y buscaba inicia la plática, pareces una persona agradable-

-gracias-

-dime, ibas a esa preparatoria-

-la preparatoria Houtsuki, si aunque no era de ese club me lleve bien con todos ellos-

-me alegra vinieras aun así-

-por qué-

-así nos pudimos conocer-

Esta persona era molesta, iba a irme pero sería molesto pues no hace mucho esta fiesta había comenzado, ese chico siguió parloteando todo el tiempo que duró esa reunión mientras devoraba mi plato de maní…

-te gustaría tomar- el me dejo un vaso grande de cerveza frente a mi-

-yo...no...-debía negarme lo sé-

-vamos es grosero rechazar a alguien, además así juramos ser amigos desde ahora-

-solo un sorbo-

El dio un trago a su vaso de cerveza por completo y yo apenas un sorbo por una buena razón, no sabía tomar y lo último que deseaba era terminar borracho y tirado en la calle o peor ser tomado y violado por otro. Aun si poco fue suficiente para hacerme toser, vaya como estas personas aguantan el sabor de esto, hasta Hiroto estaba como si nada quién le vi conversando con algunos chicos.

-¡estás bien!- el comenzó a darme suaves palmadas en la espalda-

-si gracias-

-debería buscarte un poco de agua-

-estoy bien-

-ya sé por qué no vamos a otro lado a jugar-

-lo siento pero después de esta fiesta iré con un amigo quien vendrá por mí-

-vaya suerte la de tu amigo por conocerte-

-no creo eso, más bien una desgracia-

-¿qué cosa?-

-nada, creo estoy mareado- me reí nervioso por mi comentario-

Converse con el que parecía insistir en querer hablar conmigo pues su amigo lo había ignorado entonces después de conversar y coincidir íbamos en la misma universidad solo diferentes carreras mencionó esperaba verme más seguido y ser mi amigo...por qué no aunque no quería confía por ahora en nadie tenía ya la carga de una peligrosa araña en mi vida y a pasos estaba otra de la misma especie…

-mi nombre es Miura Hiromu, un justo conocerte-

-un gusto, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-qué lindo nombre, Ryuuji, ¿puedo llamarte así?

-claro y gracias-

Seguimos conversando hasta notar la hora y además que la fiesta terminó, salí un poco mareado de ese lugar pues ese insistió tomará más de un vaso de cerveza, solo salí sentí el aire frío en mi cara, en serio estábamos en Abril, después ese chico apareció colocando sus mano en mis fieras mejillas

-estás helado, te daré calor con mis manos-

-no gracias, total ya me voy-me aleje un poco-

-no quieres seguir la fiesta en la disco, podríamos bailar-

Algunos se habían ido a una discoteca a seguir con la fiesta yo prefería irme antes de tener que pagar el tiempo fuera.

-lo siento lo dije tengo planes-

-espero nos veamos de nuevo, cuando estés libre búscame-

-gracias Hiromu-

Él se fue después y yo me aleje de el dirección contraria, comencé a avanzar en la calle para ir a la avenida principal y llamarle a ese para que viniera por mí, aunque estuve marcando me mandaba a buzón unas diez veces, pensé "para que me pide llamarlo si no responderá entonces escuche un claxon y mire ese tesla blanco como a él, así que me acerque y entre en ese automóvil...que calientito era ese automóvil…


	15. Ch 15

**He aquí el capítulo 15 recién escrito y corregido. Espero les guste mucho, he decidido para que no me pase de nuevo (**perder capítulos**) solo termine de escribir publicar así que no podría decir cada cuando estarían los capítulos…espero no demorar y que les guste la continuación.**

_Cap. 15_

Él se fue después y yo me aleje dirección contraria, comencé a avanzar en la calle para ir a la avenida principal y llamarle a ese para que viniera por mí, aunque estuve marcando me mandaba a buzón unas diez veces, pensé "para que me pide llamarlo si no responderá entonces escuche un claxon y mire ese tesla blanco como a él, así que me acerque y entre en ese automóvil...que tibio era ese automóvil…

-¡has llegado rápido!... ¿supongo por el GPS? recordé que siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarme-

-Hiroto me llamó antes, dijo viniera por ti pues te noto un poco borracho, ¿es así?…-

-¡no es así!, estoy tan consciente que no dejaría nada me pase-vaya metiche de el-

Él se acercó a mi tan rápido que me sorprendí y cerré los ojos tras ver su cara tan cercas a la mía, estaba seguro iba a besarme, pero al escuchar un "listo" no te solo se acercó a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y regresó a su posición...

-no quiero pochi se lastime-

-creí ibas a besarme- lo mencione sin pensar en ellos y me sentí enojado sin razón-... ¡si era solo esto yo podía solo! -pero que estaba diciendo-

-¿acaso quiere un beso de tu amo?-

-por favor quien quiere algo de ti, me dormiré-

Me iba a girar para no verlo e ignóralo pero me tomo de la cara y planto un beso en mis labios, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y tras alejarse lamerlos un poco, me sentí acalorado desde la cara al cuerpo y me gire a la ventana del automóvil.

-sabes a cerveza barata- le mire probar sus labios-

-perdona por ser barato-un calor se plasmó en mi cara al verlo-

-no importa, tengo una buena idea, te enseñare a tomar- lo note muy animado tras decir eso mientras a mí un raro escalofrío me tocaba la espalda-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no quiero algún idiota quiera llevarse mi perro solo por estar borracho, así que te entrenaré en ello además de la actual domesticación-

El manejo y pasamos a una tienda donde compró un par de botellas, era un vinatería, mientras lo espere en el automóvil él fue y regreso. Se puso en marcha a esa casa y solo bajamos nos adentramos en esta, fui y me quite el abrigo y le deje en la cama después fui donde él estaba, sacando una par de copas y descorchar una de las botellas.

-toma asiento, tomaremos hasta desfallecer, aunque quiero decirte tengo experiencia, descuida te llevare a la cama si te desmayas-

-¿tú y Hiroto son buenos en esto?, le mire tomar hoy tan calmado-

-claro que lo somos, nuestro padre prefirió aprendiéramos a la edad de 16 años, eso sí solo frente a él, o eso cree-

-entonces me voy a dormir, no quiero pagarlo caro-

-espera pochi, te propongo algo, si te quedas….-

-¿puedo negarme?-

-no, claro está, escucha toma conmigo no solo un sorbo de este vino de calidad si no por cada dos copas de este delicioso vino podré darte una respuesta a tus preguntas, claro que si no tienes ninguna puedes irte a dormir ya-mirándole dar un sorbo a un poco de vino que había servido para el-

-¡sirve ese vino!- tomando una copa vacía-

Escuchar eso me dejo sorprendido, pero no iba a desaprovechar el momento aunque no iba a negar me sentí mareado y un poco cansado, no se lo iba a decir a el así que comencé unas cuantas rondas con él, en sí creo que con tal oferta me avente de golpe unas seis copas de vino, no sé realmente, además era tan sabroso no como esa cerveza…

-vaya buen pochi- sentí colocó su mano en mi frente y lo aleje de un manotazo-

-no me alagues… ¿supongo puedo hacer preguntas ahora?-

-claro, te prometo no tendrán costo-

-tu… ¿enserio eres hermano de Hiroto?-

-¿enserio quieres saber?…-

-has dicho no habría represalias-

-bien te diré con una condición-

-¿cuál?-

-que me digas sobre esa marca en el estómago-

-no te diré-

-bien yo tampoco, te dije podrías preguntar pero me reservo mi derecho a responder- le mire tomar un sorbo, suspire y comencé a contarle-

-me apuñalaron, fue como a los 11 años, la mujer de mi "tío" me la hizo-

-¿razón?….-mire me servía más vino-

-¿razón?-

No recordaba una razón pues as un en día pensaba estaba loca y me odiaba, era muy turbio el recuerdo pero le conté cómo pudo hacer memoria. No había ido a clases por un fuerte resfriado así que me había quedado en casa, siempre hacía caso y jamás pasaba al jardín o salía de casa si ellos no estaban, además no había pasado mucho creo de su intento de ahogarme en la tina, una anciana en la casa vecina me hacía conversación aquel día y le respondía amablemente. bien el día pronto iba terminar y me iría a la cama para descansar, pero mientras sonreía para la anciana que me contaba alguna historia ella muy borracha y seguro drogada llego y me dio primero una bofetada tras tirarme de espaldas contra el piso comenzó a gritar, no recordaba mucho pero olía a alcohol y cigarro me gritaba un sin fin de cosas, quise escapar pero me estaba golpeando y era débil para defenderme por mi edad como enfermedad, entonces mire tenía en las manos un abre cartas no muy grande, este estaba en el recibidor de casa, y lo clavó en mi estómago gritando lo mucho que me odiaba, mire a un lado y aunque esa vecina miro la escena y como pude pedí ayuda, -"sálveme"- ella simplemente se fue ignorándome, ella siguió golpeándome hasta que perdí la conciencia. Lo que recuerdo después es haber despertado en el hospital y que mi tío estaba junto a mí, supe la policía fue a hacer preguntas e investigar pues para mis tíos fue un accidente doméstico, yo estaba solo en casa y seguro tropecé pero para el hospital no era así aun así, nadie habló ni esa vecina, después de estar dos meses en el hospital regrese a esa casa y la investigación solo se quedó como "accidente" de hogar.

-por eso tengo esa marca- tocando a un lado de mi vientre y recordar cómo se miraba antes, ahora era un "rasguño"-

-vaya realmente la has de ver pasado mal ese tiempo-

-como si te importara- dando un trago a ese vino-

-bien, pues para tu información Hiroto y yo somos medios hermanos, tenemos al mismo padre-

-¿solo eso?, seguro tu padre le fue infiel a su esposa y nacieron el o tu-

-no fue ella, ella le fue infiel a su esposo, cuando la descubrió con su amante se divorciaron en solo un mes y tiempo después se casó con otra mujer pero la primera esposa, ella estaba embarazada y pidió se hiciera responsable de Hiroto y de ella-

-¿Hiroto no es hijo de tu padre?-

-ya te dije que si-

-vaya pobre Hiroto-

-¿acaso le tienes compasión al heredero de mi familia pese a todo? - no note pero él se acercó a mí y me beso después se alejó de mi - te hare tenerme compasión, él no es portante-

El me quito la copa de vino y la dejo en la barra, me llevo a esa habitación y solo me tuvo en esa cama recostado comenzó a besarme, estaba tan cansado como borracho que no quise quitarlo de encima, hasta cierto punto se sentía bien el tener sus manos sobre mi piel, sus besos en mis labios, quería que me abrazara pues creo que haber recordado ese día, me había hecho querer desear ser abrazado, así que me aferre a él llevando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. el tras esos besos comenzó a sacarme la ropa pero antes de que me quitara el pantalón el cual casi abría lo empuje para caer en la cama y me subí encima de él y puse mis manos en su camisa y comencé abrirla mientras besaba su cuerpo, su piel era tan blanca, suave y perfumada con una colonia dulce que gustaba de él, avance así hasta llegar a su pantalón, abrir este y baje el bóxer tomando su miembro, no sé qué me armo de valor, seguro el alcohol de ese vino era más de lo que pensé y él no me alejaba tampoco, comencé a chupar su miembro , comencé a hacerle una felación usando mi lengua y bañarlo completamente con mi saliva , le escuchaba jadear hasta correrse en mi cara….

-¿bien te gusta jugar y tomar la iniciativa?-

-métemelo- mi boca hablaba antes si yo pensar mucho en mis palabras o acciones-

-tan provocativo, Ryuuji-

me quite el pantalón y me fui sobre él tomando su miembro erecto y ser yo quien lo metiera en mi poco a poco, quería tocarme pero tome sus manos para apoyarlas de lado a lado a su cabeza y comencé a moverme, se sentía tan bien , por primera yo no me sentía enfermo, asqueroso y con ganas de vomitar al hacerlo de este modo es más lo amaba creo, lo solté y tomé su rostro para comenzar a besarlo y meter mi lengua dentro de su boca y escuchar su voz opacada, su jadeo y el mío iba la ritmo hasta sentir terminaría a esta jadeando dada que mi cadera se movía , aquello se ponía más grande, podía sentirle casi palpitar dentro de mí, me tuvo en la cama tomándome de las cadera y tras unas estocadas más termino corriéndose en mi interior, no solo una , creo lo hicimos así varias veces, hasta terminar cansados y rendido en la cama con él abrazándome. Mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo que creí perfecto note una marca cercas de su hombro derecho así que lo toque no era muy visible pero era suficiente la distancia para verlo.

-¿qué te paso?-pregunte mientras delineaba con mis dedos la cicatriz-

-solo un accidente automovilístico- el me empujo un poco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama-

-¿en ese tesla?- pese a su bruto ser, no manejaba mal-

-no, cuando niño-

-¿cómo?-

-alguien quiere seguir con el interrogatorio- el me miro y me senté sobre la cama -

-me has dicho que si tomaba contigo me responderías, ya te di hasta demás mi tiempo-

-bien pues veamos...fue a los 9 años quizás una mujer más afectada o igual a esa tía que tienes lo hizo, no entraré a detalles pero está mejor, tras tener el accidente, me apuñaló con un trozo de vidrio que tomó de entre los escombros, gritando solo era el bastardo de los Kira y debía morir en lugar de su hijo, la verdad ya ni me importa, en fin mañana continuaremos tu entrenamiento así que duerme-

-¿lo de tomar?-cambio el tema, supongo no debía insistir-

-claro además, te invitare a la fiesta de casa de mi padre, podría ser una buena oportunidad para entrenarte mejor, así que se bueno estos días, si te portas bien quizás pueda dejarte en paz la semana de exámenes-

-bien, supongo intentaré resistir el alcohol-

-eso espero, démonos un baño y descansemos-

Cuando dijo eso prácticamente me sacó de la cama y me llevó a la regadera, terminamos compartiendo el baño y repitiendo lo que en la habitación habíamos hecho, comenzaba a estar tan fatigado que simplemente me deje llevar ignorando sus caricias, besos y lo que me decía, solo recuerdo había regresado a salvo y limpio a la cama...

Al día siguiente amanecí con mi primera resaca, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, eso no era novedad ahora viviendo junto a ese bruto, el problema era la cabeza que sentía me explotaría incluso al ver la luz entrar por la ventana. mientras me quejaba él entró en la habitación tan fresco como como cada día , casi olvidaba el idiota no tomo más que una copa y yo me termine todo lo que compro, quería morirme creo había hecho algo malo.

-parece alguien ha despertado y con una fuerte resaca, te e traído medicamento así que tómalo después ven a desayunar, te hare un almuerzo especial para esa resaca-

-¿comida...que hora es?

-más de las dos-

mire el reloj de esa habitación y era verdad, menos mal era sábado pero aun así , me iba a levantar pero al mirar abajo noté mi cuerpo lleno de marcas así como el estar desnudo, es verdad no me puse nada después de salir vivo de ese baño.

-será mejor que te cambies antes de que vaya encima de ti-

Él se acercó y me planto un beso tras dejar una pastilla como un vaso de agua junto a un mueble de la cama, después se fue. ¿Que había sido eso?, me sentía sonrojado, claro que no, seguro era algún efecto de la resaca tras mi primera pasada.


	16. Ch 16

**Creo le mencione en capítulos anteriores, pero ya iré a lo importante de este fic así que re-escribir algunos capítulos supongo me hará enfocarme más en los detalles y menos en las descripciones largas. Espero les guste capítulo…**

_Cap. 16  
°°°°°°|_

Tras un rápido chapuzón para bajarme el calor de la cara, ponerme ropa limpia, peinarme y tomar esa pastilla que apenas me quito el dolor de cabeza fui a la cocina encontrándome con el quien terminaba de preparar el almuerzo, vaya no me creía haberme levantado tarde por su culpa mi vida es un caos eso seguro. me senté frente a una de las sillas de la barra y le mire desde atrás de esta, es que acaso era de piedra y no sentía nada, notar el cómo se movía me hizo quedar embobado delineando su silueta, su nuca notando ese cabello rojizo, su espalda amplia que incluso con esa cama blanca podía delinear bien su silueta delgada y su cintura ...seguí mirando en cada centímetro de él, hasta que de golpe reaccione al el golpear con la mano en la barra a la vez que dejaba un plato de pasta carbonara picante.

-te gusto, no-

-sí,... ¡no es cierto!, ¿qué cosa?-no había entendí por qué mi pánico al responder, además de que me habla-

-lo que prepare, te gusta, esa resaca te tiene más tonto-

-óyeme no soy tonto y como voy a saber si esta bueno si no lo he probado-

-como sea, te daré el privilegio de comer juntos-

-como sea-

Mire lo que sirvió y me sentía acalorado de nuevo, sería que enferme por esta primera vez y que tras bañarme dormir desnudo, si seguro eso era además de ser efecto de la resaca,

Comimos en silencio pero al terminar me encargue de limpiar pues su móvil sonó y fue a buscarlo después se fue de casa. Ese día hasta el lunes en la mañana me hizo tomar con él, que suerte mi clase del lunes era después de mediodía.

En la universidad, estaba en la cafetería después de terminar dos de mis clases tomando un café a la vez que terminaba una de mis tareas para el día siguiente, cuando alguien se acercó a saludarme y le mire.

-¡hola!, qué casualidad verte, Ryuuji-

-Hiromu, sí que casualidad, hola también- él se sentó en la silla frente a mi dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa- ¿estudiando?-

-casi, solo avanzó un trabajo antes de irme a casa-

-qué bien, eres muy estudioso, que bien no seas un vago como muchos aquí-

-la verdad aspiro a algo por ello pongo empeño a los estudios-

-¿así a qué?-

-bueno... aun no quiero decirlo, no desearía no se cumpliera-

-Ryuuji aún es un niño, que lindo-

-¡claro que no!, a esto vienes de tus clase-

-casi, estaba de paso para encontrarme con un amigo, al pasar por la cafetería te note y vine a saludar-

-ya veo-

-si has terminado te gustaría venir a mi casa-

-¿tú casa?-

-claro, eres bienvenido a venir, podemos jugar o estudiar lo que desees-

-lo siento será otro momento-

-¿acaso tienes planes? … ¿tienes novia y saldrás con ella?-

-¡para nada!, no tengo novia -las chicas siquiera me notan, solo una lo hizo y me golpeo- solo quiero llegar a casa temprano no he tenido un fin de semana agradable y quiero descansar un poco-

-comprendo, casi pensaría me evitas-

-claro que no, salgamos un día lo prometo-

Él se quedó junto a mí y conversamos de algunas clases o maestro, después de un rato él se fue y fui a mis demás clases, Hiromu es muy agradable pese a ser alguien que apenas conocí en una fiesta. Esa semana comencé a verlo muy seguido a diferencia de Hiroto o Tatsuya que evitaban seguro encontrarse conmigo ahora, lo cual era un alivio. Me encontraba con él, ese viernes fui a comer a un restaurante de remen con él tras insistir tenía dos cupones y quería fueran, mientras comíamos….

-yo a decir verdad debo ser honesto contigo, Ryuuji-

-honesto, ¿qué cosa?-

-seguro te burlaras o me odiaras pero…- le note nervioso y después me tomo de las manos - ¡me gustas!, créelo o no me gustas mucho, creo fue amor a primera vista, se suena estúpido, hasta yo lo creería pero...es primera vez que me enamorado así de alguien-

estaba sorprendido no sabía que decir, sus manos sujetaban las mías y sentía el cómo temblaban, no sabía qué hacer o qué responder, era primera vez que alguien sentía algo por mi seguro y me lo confesaba, mire sus ojos verdes los cuales parecían querer mi respuesta, solo suspire y aleje mis manos..

-yo estoy agradecido por lo que sientes, a decir verdad jamás he tenido una relación así que me tomas por sorpresa además nos acabamos de conocer y…-

-¡no respondas sí o no ahora!, ¡piénsalo un poco!,...si somos amigos ahora no me molesta pero quiero poder seguir viéndote,...además también deseo ser tu amigo pese a que...este enamorado-

Note en su piel blanca un claro sonrojo, ¿en serio le gustaba tanto?, ¿por qué? ...además soy hombre no lo ha notado. Decidí no ser un patán y no responder, lo pensaría además no parecía un mal tipo y había sido honesto.

-bien lo pensaré, lo prometo-

-¿enserio?, ¡qué bien!….-

Él parecía tan feliz que verlo sonreír por alguna razón me hacía feliz también. después de comer salimos y él se fue a casa yo hice igual, camino a este lugar pensé… jamás he conocido la palabra "amor" mis padre como adoptivos no les recuerdo mucho y después caí en un infierno desde muy joven en el cual sigo incluso hoy en día… saber a alguien le gustaba aunque era un chico me hacía sentir ansioso , quería ser amado ahora… así fuera otro chico...además creo debido a lo a mi pasado no quería salir con alguna chica...supongo debía darme la oportunidad de conocerlo , no sabía qué hacer.

Llegue a esa casa y entre yendo directo a la habitación y en esta estaba el, note algunas cosas sobre la cama y deje mis cosas en la misma, para el acercarse a mí.

-qué bien llegas pochi, ¿estás listo?-

-¿para qué?-

-acaso olvidaste mi invitación-

-no, has dicho seria...seria…- ¿cuándo?-

-no tienes remedio, como sea ayúdame a llevar algunas cosas al automóvil, desde hoy iremos a casa de mi padre-

-no creo deba ir además no sé qué hacer en ese tipo de lugares además no tengo nada para vestir, yo te espero-

-claro que no, tú vas donde tu amo quiere llevarte así que callado, piensa vas a casa de un amigo-

-no tengo amigos con mansiones de lujo-

-¿Hiroto no es tu amigo?-

-creo es un…-no podía decirle lo que pensaba- es uno quizás, uno peligroso-

-pues piensa vas a casa de ese amigo pero solo me seguirás a mí y no a él-

Rayos esperaba no ser notado o romper algo y pagar más. Le ayude con algunas cosas y las guarde en la parte de atrás de ese automóvil, además supongo lo estaba pidiendo por las buenas aun lo último que quería era ser obligado. Después de un viaje en automóvil llegamos a esa gran mansión, en serio cuando la veía parecía sacada de un manga o revista, entramos en el garaje y tras detener el automóvil me hizo cagar todo, supongo no me sorprendía, al entrar fue recibido por el mayordomo.

-joven amor bienvenido-

-¿mi padre y hermanos?

-el amor Hiroto llegará por la tarde, la señorita está de viaje y su padre en el trabajo-

-bien, estaré en mi habitación-

-¿el amigo del amor Hiroto?

-es mi amigo, espero sea amable, andando Ryuuji-

-¿he?, si…-

Pasamos y le seguí por las escaleras, era la primera vez me llamaba por mi nombre, me sentía tan feliz que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, apoye un poco la cara con una maleta de mano que traía, me preguntó que sentía por mí….me odia o quizás…

-pochi, esta será nuestra habitación-abriendo una puerta para dejarme pasar-

Lo detesto, claro que me llamaba por mi nombre para que nadie piense mal, ese idiota no siente ni respeto por mi o el seguro. Entre en la habitación, era más grande que la de esa casa, deje las cosas en esa cama y me acerque a la ventana, desde esos grandes ventanales se miraba un enorme jardín, estábamos en el tercer piso así que podía ver todo…

-dormiremos aquí, después te mostraré la casa-

-¿dormiremos juntos?

-cuál es el problema, dormimos juntos en casa o no, en fin ponte cómodo debo llamar a mi padre quédate, no salgas o podrías perderte, lo último que quiero es ver tu cadáver-

Tras decir eso el salió, supongo no soy más que "su mascota" ni un amigo soy para él, solo miro la oportunidad de tener un perro a quien molestar sin tener problemas pues a quién le importaría. Pase de estar en la ventana y mirar por la habitación. Mire bajo la cama y en cada mueble pero no había nada, había una gaveta que no pude abrir, supongo ahí guardaba algo pero por más que insistí no pude abrirlo me rendí y seguí mirando incluso un closet igual de grande que el de esa casa además encontré un par de baúles con varios juguetes que se notaban viejos, incluso entre ellos un Kumazon, quién diaria tiene este tipo de gustos. al no haber nada salí de esa habitación, mire de un lado a otro y no vi a nadie , pegue la vista a la puerta de enfrente y tras salir fui a ver, al abrir entre y vi era una habitación muy igual a donde estaba,, seguro este piso estaba lleno de habitaciones , comencé a mirar el sitio hasta que sobre esa cama note a un Kumazon solo que este tenía un moño de otro color ...algo me decía ese par tenía el mismo gusto, ¿será que comparten algún fetiche?. Seguí mirando el lugar hasta dar con una foto de él, es decir de Hiroto junto a ese chico que siempre está con él más que su grupo de vándalos. Después de tomar ese marco note otra donde estaba con Tatsuya y seguro su hermana, solo la veía en fotos pero me preguntaba cómo era esta chica ahora, esperaba no estuviera loca como sus hermanos, se miraban como de tres años, casi creí eran lindos, dos enanos abrazando a su hermana con un sonrisa que coloreaba de rojo esa mejillas, y parecían unos angelitos yendo a juego con la ropa, no note estaba tan embobado que esa foto me fue arrebatada y mire a Tatsuya, ups!

-vaya pochi no escucho lo que dije, ¿quieres castigo?-

-me aburrí-

-por ello entrar donde sea-

-supongo estuvo mal-

él dejó esa fotografía y me sacó de esa habitación empujándome de regreso a la de él, seguro que me haría algo, solo me empujo dentro y me sentó en la cama y me tomó de los hombros , sentía un poco de miedo.

-quédate aquí, si vuelves a salir te amarrare a la cama así grites-

-¿solo eso?-

-acaso quieres te amordace también-

-no, no importa-

-debo salir un rato de la casa, pórtate bien a mi regreso cenaremos juntos-

el salió y me quede en ese lugar, creí me violaría, supongo está muy ocupado, realmente así de diferentes éramos, me deje caer de espaldas en esa cama y me quede dormido pues estaba aburrido y cansado pues no hace mucho salí igual de clases. Al despertar note era de noche ya, él había entrado en la habitación por ello desperté y me senté en la cama bostezando un poco y saludándole.


	17. Ch 17

**Aquí el mas resiente capitulo, quizás en los siguientes tarde solo unos días, pero espero les este gustando este fic como a mi escribirlo…**

_Cap. 17_

el salió y me quede en ese lugar, creí me violaría, supongo está muy ocupado, realmente así de diferentes éramos, me deje caer de espaldas en esa cama y me quede dormido pues estaba aburrido y cansado pues no hace mucho salí igual de clases. Al despertar note era de noche ya, él había entrado en la habitación por ello desperté y me senté en la cama bostezando un poco y saludándole.

-hora de ir a cenar, seguro tendrás hambre después de dormir-

-no lo negaré, una poca-

-vamos entonces-

salí junto con el de esa habitación y fuimos al comedor en la planta baja , era tan enorme como en si era ese palacio, una gran mesa de madera y cristal adornaba el lugar como el lujo en esta con su decoración, desde del piso al candelabro de techo alto , enserio todo en esta mansión parecía sacado de un catálogo de fotografía de clase alta, justo entrando en este estaba Haizaki y Hiroto, este último al verme se acercó a mí y me abrazo tan fuerte pegando mi cara a la suya…

-mido, te e extrañado no he podido ir a jugar contigo por estar ocupado y debido a los celos-

-¿celos?-de él, seguro lo decía de broma-

-seguro te sentiste tan solo, te compensare-

El me tomo con ambas manos del rostro y se acercó para besarme directo a la boca pero algo golpeo su cabeza, mire al suelo y un anillo de plata para servilletas rodó hasta golpear mis zapatos, tras el soltarme me agache y lo tome…

-¡hey que te crees al golpearme, Haizaki!-

-si no me das de comer me regreso, has prometido me darías comida tks~, en ese caso hubiera ido por mi hamburguesa de lujo-

-las hamburguesas Kuma no son de lujo, solo vas por el juguete-

-¡que te importa mi motivo!-

Le miré irse donde ese otro chico a discutir, mire después ese anillo era de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa y Tatsuya me lo quitó de las manos para ponerlo en la mesa y tomar mi mano….

-sentémonos, le pedí al chef preparará algo bueno, que mal Hiroto ya había hecho el menú, prometo a la otra invitarte algo bueno, aunque no dudo te guste la cena-

-está bien no importa-

Tome lugar junto a él en la gran mesa del comedor , al frente estaban ese par aun peleando , después se sirvió la cena, vaya lujo , la carne que se sirvió se notaba de buena calidad y a peticiones ese par en casa "los jóvenes amos" trajeron el mejor vino para acompañar la cena, ¿en serio? note tras ser servido, los tres tomaban como si no fueran nada , ya había visto a Haizaki como Hiroto tomar y al parecer no les afectaba mucho y bueno de la persona junto a mí no le vi más que tomar una copa así que no sabía cómo era si tomaba más, solo suspire yo sabía un sorbo o más y era una invitación a que me violaran, marcaran y gustará...quizás. la cena comenzó en ver a ese par conversar , ese no me hacía mucho caso además creo pronto me maree con ese vino , era sabroso pero sentía náusea, el mayordomo entró en el comedor y se llevó a ese par por una llamada que era para ellos y después mire a ese salir del lugar….

-¿no esperaras a Hiroto?-

-me crees que necesito nana, yo me voy-

Él se fue y pensé la última vez que no le espere no pasó nada pero. No me diría nada si iba al baño o no, me levanté sintiéndome mareado aunque no negaría la cena había sido deliciosa, llegue a la escalera y no te lo alto hasta ese momento, enserio es que no pueden vivir en una casa más pequeña, comencé a subir pero perdí el equilibrio tras tropezar en los escalones, pero antes de golpearme en la cara alguien me sostuvo al mirar a un lado era el…

-podrías tener más cuidado- alejándome de el-

-grac~ -

-¡realmente molesto, no podías esperar!-

-¿¡que ni al baño puedo ir!?

-como sea, vamos sube-

Fuimos a la habitación y fui al baño, como pensé vomite, me sentía tan mal… sentía me desmayaría. Salí de la habitación sintiendo la cabeza me dolía, pero solo le vi me dijo tomaríamos juntos, iba a decirle el cómo me sentía pero solo me arrastró con él a la terraza de esa habitación para comenzar a tomar y no saber nada hasta el día siguiente.

Te amo no es una palabra que se diga a la ligera, no en mi caso, hubo una primera vez que me enamore y sigo enamorado de esa persona.

**(Tatsuya)**

Tras invitar a Ryuuji a casa y la cena le invite a tomar y ver un poco ese jardín, realmente no sabía que hacer pero esperaba así fuera poco a poco conocernos.

-¿te gusto?-

-¿la cena?, si fue buena-

-que bien- no habla de eso-

-aunque…-

-sabes a la otra prometo pedir preparen algo que te gustes desde la cena al postre ...no me molesta complacer a mi mascota de vez en cuando y menos cuando es tan bueno-

se no era la forma pero si mi único método para estar así de cercas, mientras tomábamos un poco del mejor vino más fuerte al que le hice tomar antes le note mareado y distraído…

-¿estás bien?-

-o si de maravillas-

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-estoy cansado de esto-

-entonces vamos a dentro y duerme-

me levanté de la silla de la terraza y entre en la habitación, él entró después junto a mí, seguro aun tenia sueño así que le dejaría dormir tranquilamente pero termine siendo empujado sobre la cama y verle sobre mí.

-¡no me ignores!- tomándome de los hombros-

-no lo hago, pochi- acaricie su cabeza pero me dio un manotazo-

-¡tengo un nombre! ¡Apréndete de buena vez mi maldito nombre!-

-vaya parece estas borracho o no, ese vino te noqueo-

-¡no lo estoy!-

-si claro, será mejor te duermas-

-¡que no me ignores!...estoy harto - ¿lágrimas?, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que caían sobre mi rostro realmente parecía desesperado-..¡No quiero me sigas ignorando!-

-nunca lo he hecho al contrario tienes toda mi atención-

-entonces demuéstramelo, demuéstrame no me odias-

-¿odiarte?, por qué lo haría-

-preguntas empezando por el maldito hecho que me tratas como tu perro o ni eso, solo soy tu desahogo cuando te apetece, así como el que cuida de tu casa no más que eso-

-¿acaso quieres ser más que eso?-

-ya ni sé que quiero, ¡te odio!-

Supongo estaba desahogándose, creo no he sido justo con él pero no podía decirle nada, le mire llorar y lo empuje a la cama y solo siguió llorando, parecía realmente le dolía...supongo podía llamarlo por su nombre si eso quería….

-Ryuuji, realmente me agrada al punto de gustarme...solo...que no he podido confesarlo abiertamente aun...lamento todo, pero en si -era ahora o nunca- ¡me gustas mucho, me enamoro de ti desde ya hace un tiempo!, y esta es la única manera que pude acercarme...yo….-

Me guiri a verlo pero….estaba roncando, me moleste pues minutos antes estaba rogando entre lágrimas por mi atención y ahora se duerme, por ello no me gusta decir cómo me siento, para no hacer nada contra él decidí salir de la habitación.

**(Tatsuya/)**

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, supongo realmente la cena y el vino no había noqueado, más tras tomar otra vez con el estómago vacío, me había sentido tan mal , incluso soñé ese me decía me odiaba. Mire y no estaba junto a mí en esa gran cama, me levante y de rato llego, me hizo darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, parece se había encargado de ello. como había prometido me mostró la mansión solo la primera planta y donde estaba el salón donde se haría una fiesta, después fuimos al a los jardines y me mostró el sitio, mientras avanzábamos encontré una gran piscina era más grande que una olímpica apostaba a ello…., mire intentando calcular el fondo, quías dos metros.

-será mejor no te acerques mucho, si el cachorro no sabe nadar sería molesto ir por el-

-no estoy loco para saltar aunque de ello dependiera mi vida-

-bueno saberlo, sigamos te mostraré lo que falta-

-amo Tatsuya-

Una sirvienta llegó y se lo llevó, parecía algo urgente así que me dijo debía regresar por mí y tomar el desayuno, hice caso y fui a desayunar, ahora lo había notado ¿ese par donde estaba? el día avanzó hasta esa fiesta donde él incluso preparó un traje para mí el cual me puse y arregle mi cabello, pero me estaba peleando con esa corbata…

-realmente necesitas de mí hasta para vestir-

-no es así, puedo solo-

-deja el berrinche-

El tomo esa corbata, improviso el nudo y se acercó a colocarme esa corbata y acomodarla, no sé por qué pero la cercanía de él me ponía nerviosos últimamente, ¿quisiera saber por qué?, acaso son nervios de mi primera fiesta en una mansión, en la última e dormí pero no era nada elegante sino escandalosa hasta lo que recuerdo.

-listo te ves un poco decente-

-entonces no salgo-

-vamos-

El me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta ese lugar, realmente era un mundo dentro de otro, la gente en el lugar vestían ropas bonitas como caras, todo el mundo simplemente parecía brillar, yo solo era un adorno para ese seguro, solo esperaba no ser su burla esta noche, ¿qué es lo que quiere lograr hoy?


	18. Ch 18

**Aquí el capítulo de esta semana, me iba tomar un tiempo pero ni yo pude esperar el ponerme al día. Espero les guste.**

_Cap. 18_

En el lugar había mucha comida así como copas de champagne, la gente parecía reunirse en grupos para hablar sin olvidar dejar ver su clase. Yo me metí a ese salón hasta llegar al banquete y probar lo que ahí estaba, todo era tan bueno ese enorme salón de la mansión era grandioso por así llamarlo. No entendí el motivo de la fiesta pero parecía importante pues era para ese par, por algún éxito el cual todas las personas presentes les reconocían. Así de diferente éramos…. ese estaba muy en lo alto no solo por ser de familia adinerada sino en muchos sentidos, para él solo soy un pasatiempo que terminara pronto, no me sentí cómodo en ese lugar pues no encajaba así que salí hasta llegar al balcón, mejor dicho una gran terraza y mirar desde ese segundo piso hacia afuera, la noche hacía presencia, las luces del jardín alumbraban un poco el lugar y regresando la vista a ese sitio donde grandes ventanas dejaban ver ese mundo al cual no debería ir… mire la diferencia, yo con solo 20 años era nada y dentro de esa lujosa mansión todos eran importantes, suspire y me aleje llegando al jardín para relajarse. Mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y notar algunas estrellas tras estar en una banca de ese jardín ese pelirrojo se acercó a mí, aunque eran unos pasos olía claramente él estaba borracho.

-si es el idiota marginado que le debe a Tatsuya- quería se fuera, lo ignore manteniendo mi vista al frente, aunque podía oírle- ¡oye mírame! ¡Maldito idiota!- me empujo - porque no arreglamos esto, dame lo que le debes a Tatsuya en este momento y te dejare tranquilo esta noche-

-eso es entre él y yo, no te metas- por primera vez le vi-

-maldito no me mires por encima, solo paga-

Ese tipo me dio un golpe, un puñetazo en la cara, me levanté para defenderme pero al oír voces decidí era mejor no pelea, no aquí o seguro me iría mal a mí, me adentre al jardín para perderlo y me dejara tranquilo no quería más problemas y por culpa de ese gánster pero no fue así, pensó huía seguro, me siguió hasta llegar donde esa piscina… esto es malo...tenía miedo solo de sentirme asustado y ver esa gran piscina. antes de darme cuenta estaba detrás, se fue sobre mí a golpearme algo era seguro tenía las de ganar, aunque quería defender no podía, notaba la fuerza pese a estar borracho sabía pelear mientras que yo no era ni capaz de evitar ser violado aún menos esto, cubrí mi cara pero estaba recibiendo golpes en el cuerpo, logre darle una patada en la entrevista pierna y me pare como pude para escapar antes de que siguiera pero me alcanzó tirando de mi cabello el cual se desató al estar forcejeando y recibir jalones. Me tomó del cabello y con una mano apretó mi cuello...

-los idiotas como tú deberían simplemente desaparecer, pagan tu deuda ahora pequeño idiota-

-eso no te concierne a ti, solo a él...-

-lo hace, ya sé porque no nadas pequeña rata-

-¿qué?- note estábamos cercas de esa piscina, no quería-

\- a nadar-

-¡espera, haré lo que sea, pero detente!, no me empujes-

-hmm, no-

Él me lanzó sin más a esa piscina, no quería aun cuando hice todo por no caer, incluso me aferre a él termine sumergiéndome….quise ir arriba pues pese a mi miedo sabía nadar pero aunque patalee y llegue a la superficie pidiendo ayuda sentía como si alguna especie de manos o cuerdas pesadas me jalaran al fondo, no quería ahogarme...no quería morir, no aun...no así...quería vivir un poco... solo un poco y ver mis metas de ser libre, ser alguien en la vida y demandar a esa persona que me robo hasta el aire deseando verle morir en prisión. mis miedos me hacían entrar en confusión y dejar de querer nadar, se ponía negro, el aire no lo sentía más, podía sentir el agua rodeándome, apretándome, sofocándome como hundiéndome ….alguien gritaba….mi nombre…¿mi nombre?... "¡Ryuuji!" sin duda estaba muriendo.

Abrir un poco los ojos, estaba recibiendo resucitación de alguien, tras esos golpes en mi pecho escupí un poco de agua tras el RCP solo podía ver su boca alejándose de mis labios volver a desmayarme. Al despertar note estaba en una habitación, en la de él para ser preciso y junto a mi estaba ese sujetando mi mano, me alejé de él y se senté sobre la cama…

-has despertado, qué bien- él se sentó y se apoyó en mi hombro- me alegra reaccionaras...descuida no pasaré por alto lo ocurrido y….-

-¿qué harás?, ¿culparme de esto?-

-me refiero…-

-¡para ti hasta el que un imbécil amigo tuyo venga a reclamarme nuestras deuda, que por idiota adquirí, debe ser mi culpa! ¿No? , antes te desquitaste por el simple hecho de que tu idiota hermano me estuviera molestando por qué no creer harás algo después de esto, pues bien tómame si es lo que quieres...siquiera me importa ya... -me aferre a mis piernas y comencé a llorar- quiero que termine esto...quiero me dejes en paz...

-Ryuuji…- el me tomo del brazo pero lo aleje-

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarme así! -le mire directamente- si solo quieres mis compañía cómo tu perro y burla por unos estúpidos meses de deuda , no me llames por mi nombre nunca...ya nada me importa,... el cómo me uses...aún faltan un año...-

-debo decirte algo...a decir verdad tú me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho, ¿me crees?-

-¿en serio me crees así de estúpido?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-crees que con decir eso diré "¿en serio?, yo también te amo, casémonos ahora" ¿¡estás loco!? ¡Quien se fijaría en alguien como tú, si esperas que me aferre a ti y engañarme aún más!, ¡no me creas tan imbécil!, ya caí una vez no quiero hundirme más en la miseria que me rodea-

-por qué el decir que te amo sería una broma para ti, no es una miseria es verdad-

-claro, el niño popular, mimado en todas partes enamorado del pobre de la escuela, has de leer mucho manga o no, no me hagas reír-

-pues es verdad me gustas pero…

-si claro, solo quiero estar tranquilo, el solo estar junto a ti me hace daño física y emocionante….quien estaría con un abusador como tú, quiero alejarme de ti-

-estoy siendo honesto-

-¿honesto? , como si lo creyera, si claro lo dice quién me ha secuestrado, violado y solo me ha hecho temer por mi vida

-Yo…

-solo quieres sexo te lo daré, un sirviente lo seré...solo déjame en paz un poco….no quiero sentirme como un prisionero de mi idiotez...aunque así fue-

-bien, si es lo que quieres te dejare en paz, yo...te dejare tranquilo no necesito nada de ti….vaya no puedes ser agradecido por mi buena acción, ya otro quisiera tenerme junto a él o ella, si quiera me importas solo eres un marginado miserable sin gracia….yo...no…-

-¡es verdad soy pobre! , ¡Soy un maldito marginado pero al menos tengo sentimientos cosas que tu no idiota!-

En ese momento él me abofeteó iba a reclamar pero le vi llorando y se fue azotando la puerta de esa habitación, como si me importara por qué lloraba, el que debería llorar era yo por esta asquerosa realidad.

La noche avanzó y me quede dormido. Al día siguiente tras desayunar regresamos pero solo me dejo en esa casa se fue, no dijo palabra alguna todo el camino que bien no quiero hablarle.

Esa semana comenzaban los exámenes así que me pude concentrar en ellos, ya eran tres días que no me habla y ni me importa mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca Hiromu apareció y se sentó juntos a mí.

-siempre estudiando-

-hola Hiromu-

-¿tienes planes hoy?-

-no, ninguno-

-entonces vamos a comer esta tarde después de clases que dices-

-está bien-

Hiromu llegó y tras estudiar un poco fuimos a nuestras clases yo aún tenía una y el un par, le espere después de su clase, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy bueno y pedimos un poco de carne y soba. tomamos mientras comíamos al punto de sentirme mareado, al salir del establecimiento fuimos a un hotel pues no podía mantener el paso así que entramos para que me recostara pero una vez en este lugar termine acostándome con él, quizás a causa del alcohol y sentirme extrañamente excitado, pero...pese haber entrado en calor quien disfruto del sexo fue sólo él, aunque fue cariñoso, nada brusco y me lleno de caricias como besos no me sentí satisfecho y no fue placentero pero no se lo diría cuando parecía feliz. fui a darme un baño tras Hiromu haber tomado uno y regresar a vestirse, mientras entraba en la ducha pensé en él...si fuera él hubiera devorado mi ser completamente, mis labios dolerían tras dejarles un poco amoratados por esos besos bruscos, mi piel ardería más que de calor por esas caricias y maracas no solo de sus besos sino de sus dientes y rasguños, mi ser estremecería como… al mirar abajo note mi miembro erecto así como duro, me sonroje y me puse de rodillas bajo la ducha pues con Hiromu eso parecía muerto mientras me lo hacía...me toque e inconscientemente pensé en él, sus marcas, entre más me masturbaba sentía me correría solo de repetía su nombre -"Tatsuya"- y pensar en él, su cuerpo, rostro, nombre -"Tatsuya"-...sentí un placentero orgasmo que me hizo jadear y me corrí en mi mano…¿que era esto?, me sonroje pues solo pensar en ese maldito gáster hizo a mi cuerpo estremecerse, no pude evitarlo y me masturbe un rato más pues la erección no bajo…¿qué era esto?...¡ese idiota algo me hizo seguro!...no, no era solo mi cuerpo mi corazón...¿acaso...me gustaba ese criminal?….mi corazón latía solo de pensar en él…debe ser una cruel broma.

Salí del baño y tras cambiarme de ropa salimos de ese lugar, creo el haberme acostado con Hiromu y correrme había hecho me relajara, esa sensación desapareció justo después y pude pensar. Regrese a esa casa y él no estaba...desde ese día no regresaba, como si me importara. Seguí mi vida como cada día, esa misma semana en viernes estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, estaba buscando información de él, quería saber de ese pues quería poner la balanza a la par, no era justo él supiera de mi yo nada.


	19. Ch 19

**Una nueva actualización. Espero les guste. A partir de aquí habrá una narración de Hitomiko quien casi no sale en los fics hasta ahora, Tatsuya y Hiroto después habrá uno de Hiromu, pero para ese último falta poco (**_de mido no pues es el principal_**) esto llega al final en pocos capítulos. Espero les este agradando como a mi reescribirlo y escribir para los fans de esta pareja.**

_cap. 19_

Seguí mi vida como cada día, esa misma semana en viernes estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, estaba buscando información de él, quería saber de ese pues quería poner la balanza a la par, no era justo él supiera de mi yo nada.

a. las revistas que compre no habían sido de mucha ayuda solo gaste mis pocos ahorros por que deje de hacer el bento de ese par y de tener dinero tan abruptamente.

Mientras pasaba las horas en la biblioteca o me dicho en la sección de computadoras de la universidad, por más que buscaba nada de ellos salía solo de su padre y los conglomerados Kira. Me aburrí y abrí sección de chat, note estaba "Sapphire_coffe" en línea...creo hace rato que no hablamos.

| - hola que tal, qué haces - |

antes siquiera de yo escribir el me saludo primero al verme entrar seguro en sesión así que le respondí con un hola también y contándole de lo que hacía pues el me conto conocía a Tatsuya y no se lo soportaba.

| - buscar de ellos, porque no te lo digo en persona creo ya es momento de conocernos ¿qué dices? - |

lo pensé por un momento, pero bueno si era peligroso podía correr, bueno, aunque dijo era estudiante de esta universidad, este era un terreno seguro o no, si era confiable lo comprobaría si no me iría.

| - ¿dónde te encuentras para ir por ti? - |

lo dude un momento, pero termine respondiendo estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, entre tantas personas no me contraria tan fácil… ¿o sí?

| - yo también estoy en el área de computadoras me imagino tu igual o desde una portátil, iré de inmediato - |

por un segundo me puse nervioso, pero, aunque mire a mi alrededor parecía muy tranquilo el sitio así que le respondí en el área de computadoras también en la máquina 58, el ya no me respondió el chat por un momento me asuste ¿habré hecho algo malo?, me levanté de golpe de esa silla y al sentí choque con alguien, me sorprendí

-te encontré "Gum_Zombie04", no es verdad-

estaba sorprendido de quién era esa persona solo puede asentir por un momento con la cabeza pues las palabras no salían. sí que el mundo es pequeño pues esa persona no era otra que Hiromu. Salimos tras tomar mis cosas y cerrar sesión, fuimos a la cafetería donde me invitó una soda.

-vaya sí que es pequeño el universo y aún más la universidad, - por alguna tonta razón estaba nervioso- quien diría Hiromu era ese chico tan amable del chat-

-lo mismo dijo, vaya lo peor, saber el pesado de Tatsuya te molesta-

-está bien, dime que sabes de ellos, prometiste me dirías o no-

\- me gustaría hablar de otro tema, pero...pues veamos...empezando que es un imbécil que siempre buscaba las personas le dieran pleitesía como si fuera un rey además de su rara relación con Hiroto -

\- ¿relación? cual-

-no se si lo sepas, pero ese par son hermanos, aunque fingen no conocerse, desde cuarto grado eran raros, siempre estaban juntos, en secundaria mantenían una relación incestuosa, la noticia se propagó "los hermanos Kira fueron vistos manteniendo sexo en un aula vacía", debido a eso Hiroto fue expulsado y Tatsuya siguió estudiando en esta, pero se volvió peor sin Hiroto alejando a todos tratando mal a quien le hablara, como si me importara-

No podía creer lo que oía, Hiromu dijo no lo dudaba pues desde niños eran así, incluso rechazaban a las chicas, me contó siempre presumían de su dinero y posición social miraban a todos como basura, no sé porque qué pero no dude de esas palabras pues en su momento Hiroto me trato así como ese hoy en día...además a mí me había dado esa impresión antes ...y si realmente ese par teniendo esa relación, ambos me contaron eran hermanos pero si fue para que dejara de preguntar y realmente mantiene ese tipo de relación. antes el pareció molesto de que preguntara de Hiroto…lo sabía su "gustar" solo eran palabras...yo tan idiota lo estaba creyendo. Hiromu cambio el tema y hablamos de juegos, le dije no tenía experiencia en ellos así que dijo me enseñaría, fui a su casa después de clases y entre en esa casa...era tan bonita, aunque era de dos pisos era más lujosa que esa casa, me contó sus padres eran médicos y tenía la casa para él solo. jugamos un poco y me enseñó a jugar algunos videojuegos en especial en línea al ver la hora vi lo tarde así que me fui de su casa, aunque se ofrecieron a acompañarme me negué, después de un viaje en taxi llegue, pero al entrar no estaba…vaya para que me apresuró, odio esto.

Después del fin de semana seguimos con mi segunda semana de exámenes, pero estaba feliz pues los de la semana anterior los aprobé con notas altas y los de esa semana había estudiado hasta el cansancio que seguro serian excelentes, iba por los pasillos de la universidad cuando me encontré a Hiromu.

-Ryuuji, hola-

-Hiromu, ¿qué haces aquí? -

-vengo de la biblioteca, tu? -

-me voy a casa-

-quieres te acompaño o mejor vamos te invito el almuerzo-

-bien, mejor el almuerzo-

Un dicho dice "se enamoró a un hombre por el estómago" no sé la población en general, pero Hiromu me invitaba buena comida donde no escatimaba nada...creo...me estaba enamorando pues es lindo, atento y detallista si eso no decía le gustaba entonces que lo era, además de que me lo confesó, debería responderle pronto. pase el día con él y me invitó a su casa después de comer, incluso me habló tenía un nuevo videojuego de dos mandos, estando en esa casa en su habitación frente a la televisión el me invito un poco de soda y botana, estuvimos jugando hasta llegar al final…

-que buen juego, quien diría pasaríamos más de ocho horas jugando y derrotaríamos al jefe-

\- ¿qué hora es? - tomé el móvil - es tan tarde ya, creo debería irme a casa-

-no te vayas, quédate esta noche-

Mire su cara casi en suplica y pensé, aunque tenía ese GPS a él yo no le interesaba ahora, de lo contrario ya me habría buscado, me estaba ignorando más que claramente.

-me quedaré, ¿puedo pasar la noche? -

-por mi vive aquí-

-que honor, gracias-

Fuimos a cenar y conversamos mientras comíamos una buena cena japonesa, me hablo de mi pesadilla "Tatsuya", él como era, Hiromu dijo que junto a su hermano eran egoístas a no más poder, cosas que querían la conseguían y jamás se unían a nadie siempre se escapaban y desaparecían juntos, ¿en serio hacen eso?, a él... seguro le gustaría alguien como Hiroto pues son iguales pero...eran hermanos, ¿eso no les importa?, seguro que no, me molesta, si me tenía para que buscar aun a su hermano además que no él estaba con ese chico, él debería verme solo a mí, quería me tocara. Después de la cena me prestó la ducha y ropa tras salir de mire preparar un futón

-te dejare mi cama esta noche-

-no…-debía responder a el- por qué no dormimos juntos, es tu cama además...no has dicho te gusto, deberíamos ir más lejos…aunque ya pasamos esa línea-

-pero aún no recibo respuesta-

-me gustas, eres muy amable, creo eres la única persona, realmente me gustas-

Me sentía apenado, nunca me había enamorado además a diferencia de la gente a mi alrededor es el único amable, no me trataba como una cosa. Él se acercó y me beso tras tomar mucho mentón, tan cálido y suave. terminé acostándome con él sin importar nada a diferencia de antes estaba consciente y lo amaba, era correspondido por igual, me llenaba de besos complemente, cuando fue más lejos fue cuidadoso incluso en la penetración, uso gel y un condón, sus estocadas decían quería me grabara esa noche en mis recuerdos, quería más estaba ansioso mientras me lo hacía y besaba pensé en él…no era justo...arruina mi momento. Al terminar de hacerlo nos quedamos juntos en la cama y me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo así dormimos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y con mierdas de ese momento, -"me gusta Hiromu"-.

Al día sigue tras despertar mire la hora en el móvil, el preparo el desayuno, tras vestirme probé el mejor desayuno después de. fui a casa si quiera me importa, si él estaba y me hacía un drama siquiera me importa era feliz alguien me amaba y lo amaba. Al llegar a esa casa busqué el móvil y abrí la puerta de esa casa encontrándome con alguien dentro, esa chica al verme sonrió, me era familiar pese a que era primera vez que la veía.

\- ¿tú quién eres? -

-yo vivo aquí, debería ser él que haga esa pregunta-

-así que tú eres Ryuuji, mi hermano me contó había ayudado a un amigo y vivían juntos-

\- ¿hermano?, es acaso la hermana mayor de esos...dijo de Hiroto y Tatsuya-

-si quieres hablar con una chica como yo, no deberías ofrecerme un trago-

-si claro disculpa-

-dime Hitomiko-

Mire a esa mujer por un momento alta, delgada, buen físico, bella con un maquillaje suave y tenía un perfume a violeta que solo se coló por mi nariz me gusto... sin duda sería mi tipo. fui a la cocina y le pregunté qué le gustaría un café, agua o un jugo, pero pidió algo más fuerte para despertar pese a que no era ni medio día. Tomé una copa para serví un poco de vino, le vi echar su cabello tras una de las orejas y dar un sorbo a la copa tras entregarla, esta mujer sin duda es hermosa y seductora.

-eres muy amigo de Tatsuya-

-no diría amigo pues hace poco vivo con él, somos más compañeros de piso- que mentira, pero algo me hacía mentir más tras verle sonreír-

-que alivio, ese niño solo se junta con gente mal educada como el peleonero de la fiesta de mi padre, pero al verte, veo eres un chico muy bueno, cuida bien de él, espero sean amigos

-claro-

Yo de el jamás, no quiero ni estar cercas de él, pero algo me decía ella no lo conocía bien, aunque fuera su hermana mayor seguro había algunas cosas que desconocía de él.

\- ¿qué tanto conoces a Tatsuya?

-no mucho pues apenas son cuatro meses que vivimos juntos, solo sé que tiene dos hermanos y un padre, es de buena familia, es popular en la universidad, bueno en los estudios y su trabajo, creo...y bueno que lleva otro apellido pese a ser de su familia...perdón...creo hable de más-

-descuida, estas en lo correcto...quieres por una linda historia eso sí si la divulgas no te irá bien-

-no gracias, prefiero no oír nada-

-estoy jugando- ella sonrió un poco tras cambiar de una casa seria-

-no lo pareció -en esa familia las bromas no existen eso seguro-

ella se sirvió otra copa de vino y comenzó a relatar una historia que, aunque no pedí supongo que no tenía más que oírla en silencio.


	20. Tatsuya cap 20

**Este capitulo es relatado por Tatsuya y solo el, espero les guste y la duda sea resulta, el próximo será de Hitomiko el cual estará lleno de otros datos no solo de Tatsuya sino Hiroto y quizás diga porque ese par son así, aunque en este también se mencionara un poco el por qué eso, espero. Sin más espero les guste la actualización.**

….

Cap. 20

**(Tatsuya)**

cuando me enamore de él, fue en segundo año de preparatoria, aunque no íbamos a la misma. como cada que iba por Hiroto a su preparatoria le esperaba dentro del automóvil que nuestro padre puso para ambos, pero esa vez decido salir pues hacía un buen clima, al salir por un momento vi los alrededores la escuela no era de prestigio, pero tampoco mala seguro en un buen sitio pues Hiroto era buen estudiante, aunque no lo pareciera, Hiroto llego rápidamente a mi….

-qué haces afuera, prometiste estar dentro si te dejaba venir por mi-

-me aburrí y afuera está fresco, además hacía calor-

-no me...espera toma…-el miro tras de mí y me dio su móvil-

-el móvil, ¿para qué? -

-tómame una foto antes de que ese chico se vaya, el que está revisando su móvil, la cara de vándalo-

-no es el único por aquí-

no supe por qué hasta después, Hiroto tenía interés por ese chico desde el momento que lo vio entre los de primer años, acosar alguien por amor estaba mal pero así era Hiroto, le tomé una foto a Hiroto donde atrás salía ese chico pero cuando él se fue iba pasando otra persona sin pensarlo solo presione el botón para hacer otra fotografía, al mirar donde esa persona había estado se fue así como le vi, solo tenía una fotografía de esa persona con una larga cabellera verde atada en una coleta. cuando regresamos a casa tome ese móvil e imprimí esas fotografías y me quede con esa donde salía esa persona, no podía ver bien su cara, quería conocerla no solo ver su cabello desde atrás.

un buen día Hiroto hizo una fiesta en la mansión Kira, aunque vivíamos juntos en una de las casas de nuestra hermana hacía lo que quería, fuera la casa de nuestro padre o donde vivíamos. no quería mezclarme en ese ambiente, pero al bajar a buscar a Hiroto me topé con esa cabellera verde y fui a saludar, estaba en el sofá así que pensé era mi oportunidad de hablarle, pero al llegar... esta persona dormía completamente sin importarle donde estaba. por primera vez miré su rostro, una piel tan hermosa, unos labios lindos, un cabello tan largo, esos ojos que aun se escondían de mí tenía unas largas pestañas, tan hermosas sentí me sonrojaba solo de pensar en su rostro y lo bien que me parecía pese a que roncaba y escurría baba de la boca. sin duda estaba enamorado ¿o no? o tenía fiebre.

después de ese momento no soportaba la situación ahora, aunque conocía su cara quería hablarle y conocer su nombre. pasó un mes y decidí a hablar con esa persona, era tarde y solo los clubs hacían su entrenamiento, llegue hasta donde el equipo de fútbol jugaba y los mire...si tan solo pudiera jugar…

\- ¿Hey tú? -

\- ¡Hola Hiroto! -

en ese momento apareció Hiroto y me llevó hasta un hueco entre el club y las bodegas de fútbol para hablar tomándome de los hombros y apoyarme contra uno de los muros de ese lugar…

-quién te vio-

\- ¿qué cosa?, quizá algunos, pero nadie me conoce-

-hicimos una promesa de no vernos y que haces, te metes en mi territorio-

-me bajas el tono, yo no soy el que toma a un chico de otra escuela y lo esconde en un hueco, no quieres llamar la atención pues lo estas logrando, ¿eso no te es raro? molestar a alguien de otra escuela que solo miraba el lugar…-

-buen punto- soltándolo y salir de lugar-

-si no quieres un escándalo como el del de antes será mejor no repitas esto o me llames hermano aquí, más por ti que por mi-

-como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? -

-vine a verte jugar, ... debería unirme a un club de mi escuela-

-es que se te olvidó tu lesión, cero actividades físicas habrá pasado el tiempo, pero aun estas en terapia lo olvidas-

-no, los médicos, las marcas y tú me lo recuerdan siempre, incluso deje natación por su causa y el fútbol ni se diga-

-qué haces aquí de metiche-

-vine a verte ya te dije-

-si claro, ¿a qué has venido-

-a decir verdad... busco a la chica que llevaste a la casa la última vez, en esa fiesta-

-chica…no invite ninguna-

-veamos...es delgada, planta, morena, linda y de cabello verde -

\- ¿será Ryuuji? -

\- ¡así se llama ella! -

-lamento romper tu burbuja, pero Ryuuji es hombre-

-qué cosa-

-esa cosa es hombre-

-no le digas cosa-

-pero si es hombre, sígueme te mostraré-

-qué harás-

Hiroto me hizo seguirlo y me quede fuera del campo de entrenamiento y mire a los chicos irse de la práctica y entre ese grupo esa persona aprecio, note llevaba el uniforme de los chicos y como Hiroto le ponía las manos encima, me moleste, de ese abrazo y le quitó una botella de agua que tenía y se la tomó, quise ir, pero. No pude, con qué motivo iba a meterme, no se suponía no conocía a Hiroto y por qué salvar a esa persona, si le dijo es que pienso es una bella seguro me golpea y no le veré nunca así sea una muy plana o un chico con poca presencia varonil. mientras me sumergía en mi drama apareció Hiroto y medio una ID, se la había quitado a ese chico y si, claramente decía su género, decepcionante hasta cierto punto, miré su edad, nombre y grupo de clases… "Ryuuji", era un chico, pero uno muy lindo, mi Ryuuji ...además conocí esos bellos ojos gracias a la foto del ID, tan lindos y fríos, debía hacerlo mío, pero… ¿cómo?

solo pude mirar desde lejos desde ese día, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a él, ¿qué motivo? tenía que tener un motivo o no y esto no era un shojou manga como para chocar y enamorarnos a primera vista… me pase 2 años mirándole hasta llegar a la universidad, admito que hice un drama cuando iban a ir a la universidad pues no quería dejar de estar cercas de él , si así podía llamarse, gracias a Hiroto supe cuál era la universidad a la cual quería ir así que entre en la misma pero el primer año no pude acercarme además Hiroto me dijo algo … que me hizo aun pensar en si acercarme a él...

-el niño rico enamorado del niño pobre, si es muy creíble-

-pero me gusta, que tiene de malo-

-claro ve dile lo que sientes si regresa llorando aquí estaré-

-supongo es verdad, no me creería si voy y le dijo de buenas a primeras me gusta, creerá estoy jugando o me quiero burlar de el-

-si quieres mi consejo deberías hacer lo que yo, obligarte a estar contigo-

esas palabras se quedaron en cabeza "obligar" claro que no pero este abismo cada año era más grande y algún día seguro que se hace de una novia, no quería eso. en nuestro segundo año escuche por Hiroto sus problemas y su nuevo pasatiempo dijo me ayudaría a acercarme a él aunque no sabía el método, era estarlo molestando hasta llegar a la desesperación pero debía tomar la oportunidad o dejarlo escapar, así tras verlo escapar de Hiroto e ir a la oficina del rector le espere para comenzar este "casual encuentro"...el cual supongo se me fue de las manos pero realmente me gusta, quiero tocarlo, que sea solo mío y tenerlo para mí, por ello lo saque de donde estaba y lo lleve conmigo , le vestí y alimente con lo mejor , incluso tuvimos una cita de lo mejor ,aunque sus bellos ojos ahora son de temor amo todo de el...me gusta, aunque he recurrido a la fuerza para obtener su amor y cuerpo. casi sentía me descubría cuando vio la foto de Hiroto, agradezco no ponga atención y notara él estaba al fondo de esta y la confesión la escribió Hiroto pensando era su foto que iba destinada a ese chico Haizaki, me reír mucho cuando pensó esa tontería "amor por mi hermano" si fuera alguien más le hubiera metido mi puño en la boca...pero ahora todo se pudrió ..por culpa de Haruya mi mascota me odia y seguro no quiere ni verme , además me lo grito a mi cara , "quien se enamoraría de alguien como yo"...seguro otras pero el no...no quiero perderlo.

**(Casa de Hiroto)**

-bien terminaste tu drama, fuera de mi sofá-

este tiempo estuve en casa o visitando a Hiroto donde vive actualmente con su primer en todo "amos, amigo, rival" o mejor dicho se metió a la fuerza como acostumbra, estaba sentado en el sofá de aquel departamento, no quería ni ver a mi hermano, pero era su casa cosa imposible.

-olvidas quién paga el porcentaje de esta casa-

-tu no-

-ni tú, así que espero ambos se larguen- habló Haizaki desde el otro lado del sofá donde estaba Hiroto-

-me mudare aquí, parece un bonito ambiente- mencione y mire sus reacciones-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-Tatsuya antes de que consigas Haizaki cambie la cerradura de mi casa-

-tuya, esta casa está a mi nombre-

-en fin, por qué no regresas y hablas con él esto no puede durar mucho-

-no, además no me hables estoy enojado porque lo besaste-

-era eso o que se ahogara-

-sí, pero lo besaste-

-deja de repetir eso antes de que te oigan- ese chico se había ido a buscar una soda, se nota quién mandaba en esa casa y en Hiroto-, bien quieres hable con el solo dímelo-

-no, yo iré con él y hablaré si decide no quiere ni mi presencia me mudare aquí-

ese día en la fiesta escuche a alguien decir vio a dos personas pelear así que fui a ver entonces vi a Ryuuji en el agua, quise saltar por él, pero no podía nadar, vi a Haruya reír de sus actos como si fuera divertido ver a alguien ahogándose, me acerque y le di un golpe en la cara provocando cayera, vi a Hiroto ir por Ryuuji dentro de la piscina.

-qué te pasa así me agradeces le cobre a esa cosa-

\- ¡nadie te dijo te metieras!, ¡esto es mío no lo vuelvas a tocarlo o acercarte a él! -

-pero qué dramático todo por un idiota-

-tu…-

-Tatsuya, -iba a golpearlo, pero Suzuno se metió- no vale la pena, yo me encargare no olvides estás en casa de tu padre y debes mantener una imagen -mire algunas personas comenzaban a mirar el momento- ...así estés molesto y quieras plantar a Haruya en la tierra y darle una golpiza que en su vida olvide...-

-yo…-apreté los puños, tenía razón-

-yo me encargo de este borracho tu ve con tu amigo-

mire y Hiroto había sacado a Ryuuji y le había dado respiración de boca a boca, no estaba para hacer drama así que me acerque a él para revisar estuviera bien, vi estaba respirando pero se había desmayado, no lo dudaba él tenía miedo al agua y lo sabía, así que le lleve a recostar y quitarle esa ropa mojada, lo bueno había un doctor y lo reviso estaba feliz pero me quede junto a él, quería verlo solo despertara pero...todo se arruinó incluso en mi confesión, fui rechazado...supongo me lo merecía por ser un gran idiota y seguir consejos de Hiroto y no ser yo, si hubiera ido desde el principio me hubiera plantado frente a él y me le hubiera confesado, cada día haría todo por verlo sonreír buscaría ser su amigo y las cosas se dieran natural y enamorarnos pero…soy tan cobarde para ello.

salí de esa casa al ver ese par se estaba peleando, no entiendo cómo están juntos si pelean en ocasiones, supongo realmente se aman o ya se habrían matado. por qué no puede ser igual en mi caso… es verdad ya no existe tal posibilidad. Al salir de esa casa recibí una llamada así que conteste, era un número desconocido, pero termine lleno donde me pedían.


	21. Hitomiko cap 21

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero sea del agrado, este punto a completa la historia de Hiroto y Tatsuya, así espero, aun así si creen ****aún**** existe algo ****coméntalo****. Sin más espero les agrade.**

_Cap. 21_

**( Hitomiko )**

Para contar de mi hermano o más de esta familia iré un poco antes de su nacimiento, aunque realmente no sé por qué debería, ... quizás ...confío en la persona que está con Tatsuya ahora. Hiroto y yo somos hermanos del mismo matrimonio y Tatsuya solo es hijo del mismo hombre.

cuando tenía 6 años comencé a tener clases extras, como hija de una familia de las familias acaudalada en los negocios, con mucha fama y heredera de esta comencé a tomar diferentes clases desde etiqueta, idiomas, música, esgrima además de las tutorías de japonés y maestros que se encargaba de hacerme estudiar, pesado para una niña pero si naces en una familia así eso sería normal, mi madre siempre iba conmigo y eso para mí pese la carga me hacía muy feliz ver a mi madre, pero ella no iba por mí, ella tenía una aventura con el chofer que la llevaba junto conmigo a mis diversas clases fuera de casa y aprovechaba esa salidas para verse con su amante, era tan joven para entender mi madre me usaba para verse con su amante pero mi padre la descubrió, no supe bien como lo hizo pero les escuche gritándose en casa , él le pidió el divorcio y ella lo acepto sin ningún problema dejándome en esa casa sin problemas , mi padre dijo ella no regresaría tras yo preguntar pero si yo quería podía verla pues no me lo negaría, poco después de unos meses mi madre regresó y dijo estaba embrazada aunque mi padre ya se había casado seguro esperaba entrar de nuevo en esta familia, mi padre claro no le creyó y mencionó seguro era de su amante, con los meses nació ese pequeño bebé y tras una prueba de parentesco dio positivo que él era mi hermano pero mi padre dijo le daría su nombre pero no le daría nada a ella pues alegó no era responsable de un niño a las pruebas estaba su hija a quien dejó sin ningún problema y jamás busco, al final después de una demanda mi padre le quitó al pequeño y sin problemas solo recibió un poco de dinero y lo dejo como a mi sin siquiera mirarlo. tras ese bebé llegar a casa y recibir una habitación le mire, mi hermano creció no solo con su padre y hermana sino con una madre quien lo adoro desde que lo vio y quien tenía tres meses de embarazo, además. cuando cuidaba de Hiroto igual de mí, se volvió una buena madre una mujer perfecta en casa, fue una mujer tan amable pues para ella los tres éramos sus hijos y para nosotros ella era nuestra amada madre no solo de uno pero … ella falleció cuando su hijo cumplió dos años, mi hermano a diferencia de Tatsuya lloro más pues para él esa mujer fue su madre y solo aprendió a hablar le llamó "mamá" , Tatsuya, la razón de que tenga otro apellido fue porque ella dio a luz en su lugar natal lejos de nuestra familia y los abuelos de ella lo registraron como "Kiyama" y no "Kira" el apellido de su padre, Tatsuya no es hijo de una amante o ilegítimo solo su familia no quiso tuviera el apellido de su padre si no de su familia. a los 4 años de ese par que se llevan por 8 meses nuestra madre biológica apareció en casa queriendo ver a Hiroto y llevárselo con ella pero él no la quiso para Hiroto su madre era aquella mujer que lo amo y crio como un hijo junto a Tatsuya no ella quien lo abandonó, cuando ella le busco él se escondía de mi como Tatsuya pues él no le conocía, me dolía que Hiroto no quisiera a nuestra madre pero lo entendía a mi igual me había dejado para irse con su amante y Kiyama-san era muy dulce también le miraba como mi madre más que mi madre biológica.

antes de un incidente ese par siempre correteaba por la casa riendo y jugando incluso les había regalado un par de osos que aceptaron sin problemas, siempre eran la alegría de casa pero cuando ese par tenían 9 años como cada día esperaban al chofer que iba por ellos para llevarles a casa el par sabía debían ir con él no otra persona después de clases pero confiaron en quien apareció frente a ellos y le siguieron pues para ambos niños era "la mama de Hitomiko" y les dijo les llevaría a casa. esa mujer después de ser capturada confesó quería llevarse solo a Hiroto, pero no quería testigos así que se llevó a Tatsuya también, metiéndolos a su automóvil, manejaría lejos y abandonaría a Tatsuya, pero fue vista por el chofer de mi padre cuando se iba con mis hermanos y dio alerta a la policía, ambos portaban un GPS en un botón con el logo de su escuela así que rápido pudieron ir tras ella. mientras manejaba esa mujer entró en desesperación pues quería Hiroto la llamara "mamá" pero él repetía -"tú no eres mi mamá"-, cuando Hiroto comenzó a llorar por querer ir con su madre, por más que ella le decía era su madre él se aferraba al recuerdo de su difunta madre pero en desesperación de no poder calmar las lágrimas de Hiroto ella dejó de mirar al frente y el automóvil se fue hacia una colina, como ambos no tenían cinturón de seguridad salieron volando en la caída pero uno con más heridas que otros pues Tatsuya estaba con él desde que comenzó, al verlo llorar quería calmarlo y al ver el accidente se aferró a Hiroto abrazándolo como pudo evitando algún daño, mientras Hiroto de desmayo Tatsuya quedó consciente y miro a esa mujer llorando a lo que creyó era el cuerpo de su hijo pues no le respondía, después le apuñalo lo culpaba de que Hiroto "muriera", lo apuñaló e hirió su cuerpo pues quiso asfixiarlo pero la policía llegó y la arrestó salvándolos, ambos fueron al hospital pero Hiroto solo tenía raspones nada serio mientras Tatsuya se sometió a una cirugía pues aparte de ser apuñalado sus huesos que quebraron, sufrió del brazo y cadera pues se había golpeado con unas piedras al salir volando de ese accidente el médico incluso mencionó fue suerte no quedara inválido o de un buen golpe en la cabeza muriera, desde ese momento Tatsuya renuncio a todo y recibió terapia física. Hiroto al ver a Tatsuya después de salir del hospital con muchas vendas en el brazo y pecho y vendoletes en las cortadas que sufrió, el lloro pensando se había roto por su culpa, pero pese al dolor seguro que tenía le sonrió y acarició su frente y le dijo estaba bien no le dolía y cuando sanara jugarían juntos. mi madre por otro lado fue arrestada por 10 años y hoy en día está en un psiquiátrico pues no supero la "muerte de su hijo" aunque él está vivo, no culpo a Hiroto por lo que pasa ella es mi madre pese a todo. después de sanarse solo un poco fueron mandados a un internado y Hiroto no dejaba a Tatsuya pues se culpaba de ese accidente y Tatsuya no dejaba a su hermano pues no dejaría le pasara nada y que algún extraño se metiera, se volvieron tan unidos pero solitarios pues desconfiaban de todos en casa a diferencia de antes, hasta de los niños en su nueva escuela, mientras crecieran bien y fueran buenos en casa nada importo pero un buen día cuando estaban en secundaria alguien esparció un rumor de mal gusto sobre ellos, ambos iba a ser expulsados de un internado donde habían estado desde los 9 años pero para evitar más chismes Hiroto dijo que él se iba de ese internado pues odiaba esa preparatoria y era asqueroso estar donde nadie creía en la buena amistad y fraternidad de ambos. desde entonces fueron a diferentes escuelas, pero comenzaron a vivir juntos pero debido a ello comenzaron a tener amigos que considera mala influencia para ellos en especial Tatsuya...por ello...

-al verte, pareces ser un buen chico, espero sea un buen amigo para el-

-claro, ¿quien esparció el rumor?, ¿no es real? -

-claro que no lo es, parece había una chica o un alumno inconforme con ellos y para molestarlos creo ese rumor, no se pudo saber quién fue así que quedo en rumor, además en esta linda casa les tengo bien vigilados, pues tiene un circuito cerrado que yo coloque al ser mi casa tiene una vigilancia que no se le escapa nada, ni tú ahora que vives aquí-

-así que esta es su casa, pues tiene mucha seguridad para ser solo una casa-

-en ella se suponía estarían mis hermanos debo cuidarlos, aunque uno se fue de casa y el otro consiguió un inquilino, ...estoy cansada después de este viaje a casa como de contar un lindo cuento al niño, iré a dormir -

-pero aquí solo existen dos habitaciones-

-son tres, la de ellos y la mía les encargue no metieran sus narices o les iría mal, es bueno son chicos sin hábitos extraños, por cierto, ese collar es extraño pues solo la usa la seguridad de nuestra familia, aunque parece modificado por esos adornos, es lindo, pero no una pieza decorativa-

\- ¡usted podría quitármelo! -

-solo se quita con huella digital, lo siento-

-ya veo- entendía solo el podía a quitármelo, vaya mala noticia-

-pero es lindo además si te pierdes podre el GPS para encontrarte pues parece agradable-

ella se sonrió un poco tras bostezar y se fue a dormir, saber esa historia me había puesto un poco la piel de gallina, el casi ha sufrido como yo...no quizás más, pero eso no le quita lo grosero, abusivo seguro, no sabía qué pensar pues para mí era una persona peligrosa no una buena y solo demostraba eso aunque...me ha ayudado si lo veo desde otro punto pues me saco de mis deudas, me ha dado ropa bonita, un techo donde dormir, buena comida y ahorrarme gastos si no cuento la agresión me ha salvado...ya no sé qué pensar, es mi pesadilla o...mi héroe con un gusto masoquista.


	22. Ch 22

**Espero les gusté este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito solo los anteriores los reescribí y a este le añadí algunos detalles sin más…**

Cap. 22

saber esa historia me había puesto un poco la piel de gallina, el casi ha sufrido como yo...no quizás más, pero eso no le quita lo grosero, abusivo seguro, no sabía qué pensar pues para mí era una persona peligrosa no una buena y solo demostraba eso aunque...me ha ayudado si lo veo desde otro punto pues me saco de mis deudas, me ha dado ropa bonita, un techo donde dormir, buena comida y ahorrarme gastos si no cuento la agresión me ha salvado...ya no sé qué pensar, es mi pesadilla o...mi héroe con un gusto masoquista.

Decidí no pensar más en la historia que había escuchado por ahora. tras terminar mis deberes y hacer la comida esperando fuera buena para la visita, en el momento llegó Hiroto que como la vez pasada entró por sí mismo, supongo su hermana igual entro del mismo modo o no además dijo era su casa. en ese momento su hermana había despertado pues ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde y solo le vio se fue sobre él en un abrazo, aunque Hiroto quería alejarse ella no lo dejo ir,

-vaya que bueno verte-

-te vi hace una semana-

-fue eterno para mí-

-eres una fastidiosa-

\- ¿qué has dicho? -

-tks~ nada-

-que buen niño-

\- ¡nada de buen niño, suelta me despeinas! - alejándose de ella-

-pero ni siquiera estas peinado, Hiroto será mejor comiences a alisar o peinarte el cabello ya eres casi un adulto-

-yo no te dijo nada de tu matrimonio, no te metas con mi cabello-

-a mí no me repliques jovencito soy tu hermana mayor así que escucha lo que te dijo-

-que fastidio, ... ¿cierto qué haces aquí, no era mejor llegar a casa y no aquí? -

-esta es mi casa u olvidas quién se las presto-

-lo bueno que ya no vivo aquí-

-lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde se supone estás viviendo?, los dos prometieron quedarse aquí hasta la graduación de la universidad y que me entero que tu vives por ti mismo-

\- ¿quién te dijo? -

-Tatsuya, además de que él consiguió un compañero de cuarto tras tu irte, debió sentirse solo-

-de hecho, no, aunque me mude venía mucho aquí, el llego porque Tatsuya le hizo el favor de conseguirle un lugar tras quedarse en la calle-

-me lo dijo, que buen hermano tengo, trajo a casa a un minino solitario, mejor ese y no uno peludo de cuatro patas-

\- ¿minino? - esta familia reiteró es igual, tiene un afán por hacerme sentir incómodo-

-Ryuuji cariño- ella se giró a verme con un tono dulce-

\- ¿cómo le has dicho? -

-sabes mis hermanos son alérgicos a los animales además cuando consiguieron un pez lo mataron tras perderlo, me alegra seas tú y no un ser indefenso-

\- ¡no era nuestra culpa si hubiera sido un perro o un gato habría salido solo del ático! -

-les recuerdo son alérgicos a su pelaje, prefiero se consigan una novia a que estén expuestos a una mascota-

-pues para tu información ya me conseguí un "gato", vengo tras jugar con el-

-mascota, escu…-

En el momento que iba a recibir seguro un sermón de ella llegó Tatsuya a quien de igual forma se abalanzó a abrazarlo, alguien tenía mucho amor a sus hermanos pese a notarse tiene ya 27 años.

-mi hermano favorito- abrazando a Tatsuya-

\- ¿qué cosa?, repítelo en mi cara-

-ya niño, su hermana mayor tiene amor para ambos- abrazando a ambos- mis queridos hermanos-

-nee-san, no es que quiera romper tu burbuja, pero nos estas lastimando y te vi ayer lo recuerdas-

-no me importa, quiero tenerlos así un momento-

ella se quedó así un rato con ellos, así que me fui para que hablaran, qué envidia quisiera una hermana que me mostrara me ama, así como esos dos. solo llegue al jardín miré mi móvil y revisando note tenía un mensaje al abrirlo marque el número de este.

-Hiromu-

-vaya, así que ya notaste mi número, sorpresa-

-cómo lo has hecho estaba bloqueado-

-nunca subestimes a alguien enamorado, a esto soy feliz de que me llamaras-

\- ¿enserio? porque-

-sí, recién me pelee con un idiota, pero escucharte me hace bien-

\- ¿paso algo malo? -

-no, no aún, como sea me gustaría repetir lo de ayer que dices-

\- ¿pero hoy?, yo…- recién regrese a casa-

-supongo es mucho, por cierto, te has dejado tu reloj, descuida lo estoy cuidando-

en ese momento note no lo traía conmigo, si ese se daba cuenta segura…. pero que dijo ya ni me toma en cuenta.

-podrías devolverme ese reloj, es importante-

-claro, te lo daré mañana-

-pero es domingo-

-tengamos una cita entonces y te lo daré-

-bueno, por qué no, a qué hora y donde-

tras escucharle darme la indicación de dónde vernos colgué, vaya no debería haberlo dejado no porque lo que piense él o me haga no me importaba, quería regresarle todo una vez terminara este plazo, le devolvería hasta el último valor invertido en mí, es molesto pensar en él, no sabía cómo se sentía realmente conmigo, seguro ahora era una carga, bien mientras no me tocara podía sobrevivir, además tenía a alguien ahora, no me sentía desplazado pues a alguien le importaba y me amaba, creer mi familia me dejo, mis padres adoptivos murieron y un par de imbéciles me lastimaron a tal punto que me deje engañar por alguien peligroso pero al final...a alguien le importaba. me había quedado fuera un rato, seguro esos tres no notarían salía verdad, camine por fuera del jardín y mi móvil sonó solo mire el nombre tras responder.

-tú y yo podríamos reunirnos ahora-

\- ¿claro. donde? -

-cercas hay una cafetería-

tras escuchar del otro lado de la línea fui a ver a esa persona, aunque era el número de Hiroto no había sido él pues estaba en casa sino Haizaki, me pregunto qué es lo que él puede decirme o querer, no éramos amigos y creo conocidos apenas era el término.


	23. Haizaki x Hiroto (part 1) 23

**Este y el próximo Capitulo son de Haizaki y Hiroto, pero narrado por Haizaki, yo sé se nota, pero ellos son pareja en este fanfic así que es espero les guste este amor del par de" Badboys" HiroHai**

Cap. 23

**(Haizaki)**

En mi primer año de preparatoria siempre mantuve un estatus de ser un chico malo, me peleaba con algunos estudiantes fuera o dentro de esta incluso conocía a los peleoneros de otros salones. Pero conocí al peor de esos delincuentes uno del cual no podía enfrentar o escapar así quisiera, por así decirlo. Un día fui acorralado en un callejón rumbo a mi casa por un grupo de delincuentes de otra preparatoria. la tenía de perder claramente pues era solo yo contra ocho estúpidos, aunque me defendería sin importar las desventajas. pese a mis buenas notas sin saber un porque que comencé a llamar la atención de los delincuentes, lo que hizo que tener un amigo no existiera para mí, ni en clases tenía esas charlas con amigos, durante mis primeros meses en esta escuela era solitario y callado, aunque así me gustaba mi día a día. Mientras peleaba con estos apareció un sempai, sabía quién era, tenía su fama de molestar a algunos, este traía consigo un bate de béisbol y solo entro a ese callejón comenzó a hablar y a arruinar mi vida...

-es Hiroto-san-

-estas en mi paso, quítense-

-esto es malo, aunque sea el, si se entera el director estaremos en problemas-

-supongo podemos hacer lo mismo que con el idiota en el suelo-

-ver a unos idiotas molestar a otros por mero placer, que patético-

-no te metas, no es tu asunto mejor quédate callado-

Esos se fueron contra el recién llegado, pero se defendió bien de cada uno, los esquivaba tan hábilmente y les daba algún golpe para hacerlos caer al suelo, como pude me levanté y comencé a pelear hasta ver salieron corriendo al ver no podían.

-vaya cobardes- viendo al grupo salir-rayos ya perdí mucho tiempo por estar jugando-

-para empezar nadie te dijo te metieras-no le iba a dar las gracias se metió en mi pelea-

\- ¿dejar molestaran a un gato?, ¡odio el maltrato animal! -

-estoy cansado que no discutiré hoy y menos contigo- tomando mi maletín y salir de ese callejón no quería ni ver a ese tipo-

-bien entonces-el me tomo del brazo- curare las heridas de este gato sucio-

Ese imbécil sin escuchar solo me arrastró con él, era la primera vez que hablábamos yo sabía de él, era de segundo año y pese a que era del club de fútbol y no comprendí lo del bate, los rumores le tachaban de delincuente. Me resigne al ver no me dejaría ir y no admitiría estaba cansado, me llevo de ese lugar a una casa muy grande.

-entra solo no rasguñes nada no quiero hacer composturas a los muebles nuevos-

-solo termina con tu ayuda innecesaria que me quiero ir

Le seguí dentro de esta sin tomar importancia al lugar hasta llegar a su habitación y al entrar mire algunas fotos y sobre una estantería algunos libros, pero tome lo que estaba en esta, era un peluche kumazon, de niño roge mucho a mis padres por uno y aunque lo obtuve quise la colección después cosa que no obtuve, estaba fascinado, pero no le demostraría mi interés por este …

-el chico de segundo de preparatoria juega con muñecos de felpa a su edad-

-es un regalo de mi hermana, no es el único aquí... por otro lado está el Kumazon de listón morado-

Recordé estos ositos eran seis en total y lo único diferente era el listón que tenían bordado el que me encontré era de listón rojo, yo tenía uno de listón Azul tenía curiosidad por ese otro

-vaya juguete de bebés-dejándolo donde estaba-

-siéntate y deja eso traje el botiquín -

-le tomare una foto de para humillarte-sacando mi móvil y capturar una foto de este-

-hazlo, estoy seguro esto no es mío-

Mire y tenía en sus manos mis llaves y en este colgaba un dije de plata de edición limitada que te regalaban tras mandar mil sellos de el pan kuma sabor fresa, ¿cuándo las tomo?

\- ¿debería buscar a su dueño? -

\- ¡bien es mío! ¿y qué? -

-vamos no te pongas a la defensiva seamos amigos-

\- ¡yo de ti si claro, yo me voy! -

Tome mi llave y mi me fui de esa casa, si creí había sido la última vez comencé a verlo donde iba, en la escuela lo entendí pero fuera de esta no era normal, él lo llamaba "casualidad" yo diría era acoso, si iba a una tienda él estaba en esta, a una librería por ver alguna promoción, comprar algunos bocadillos, jugar en él arcade o dar un paseo por mi vecindario él estaba ahí "casual".

\- ¿esta es tu casa?, es tan pequeña-

\- ¿qué diablos haces aquí? -

-salí a ver los alrededores de mi vecindario-

-como si lo creyera no estas como a 45 minutos de donde vive y cómo diste con el lugar-

-me perdí tras seguir a un gato-

-¡lárgate!

\- ¡Ryohei!, ¿pasa algo? -

En ese momento tras de mí estaba mi madre, ese acosador estaba en la escalera de mi edificio sentado como si nada cuando regresaba del encargo de mi padre, solo le escuche después la voz de ella pues estaba gritando.

-Ryohei sabes que no me gusta ese tono, no me hagas tomar medidas como retirar tu mesada-

-perdona, lamento haber alzado la voz-

\- ¿Tu amigo? - notando se acercó a él tras este ponerse de pie-

\- ¡no lo es! -

-un gusto señorita, mi nombre es Hiroto Kira y soy amigo de Haizaki-kun-

\- ¿su amigo?, ¡qué bien, uno de los amigos de Ryohei venga a casa!, soy Mitsuko madre de Ryohei, que modales las de este niño perdonarle está en crecimiento-

-no hay problema, espero no estar causando problemas, simplemente quería ver a mi amigo, supongo no será hoy, con permiso...-acercándose a mí y notar su risa que era un tanto burlona- Ryohei juguemos después-

-espera, puedes quedarte, -escuche la voz de mi madre- eres bienvenido a quedarte y si quieres a comer en nuestra casa-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-no quisiera molestarlos, además supongo Ryohei no quiere este aquí pese que viene de lejos solo por el-que mentira vive a 45 minutos, que se largue ahora que aún tenemos sol-

-eres mi invitado-

-muchas gracias-él se acercó a ella y agradeció-

¿qué ocurrió?, este de alguna forma lo sabía se las arregló para que mi madre lo invitara pues solo me miro y sonrió de tal molesta manera mientras que con mi madre se mostró amable y le ayudó con sus compras que traía en ese momento. entramos en casa, durante la espera de la cena solo me tire a ver televisión en el sofá, pero él miraba alrededor de casa inspeccionado todo…

\- ¿se te perdió algo? -

-es tan pequeño-

\- ¿qué cosa? -sabía hablaba de la casa pues la suya la conocía de esa vez-

-es tan pequeño, no es ni cercas al tamaño de una habitación de mi casa

-pues lárgate a tu casa, lamento vivir en una caja y no en una casa de lujo-

-está bien no importa…-el dejo de mirar a los alrededores y me miro- lo gatos son abandonados en cajas más pequeñas que estas, prometo comprarte una caja más grande-

-piensa lo que quieras espero te largues solo comas-

\- ¿me echas ya?, yo quería quedarme un poco más-

\- ¡sí, no sé qué intentas con este acercamiento, pero desde ya te dijo no quiero ser tu amigo!, deja de seguirme-

\- ¿amigo? -

-solo no te soporto-

como si todo fuera contra mí a, durante la comida mi padre llegó de su trabajo y conocí a ese delincuente que vestía unos jeans negros, una sudadera morada, camiseta blanca, colguije toda la pinta de delincuente se le miraba, pero como a mi madre la había engañado con una expresión de que yo estaba siendo grosero con mi "amigo", creí que por ser el me diría no deseaba me acercara a él pero, ese durante la cena no solo alabó la comida casera de mi madre si no hablo de deportes como beisbol, soccer como fútbol americano incluso música que yo jamás había conocido, mi padre quedó sorprendido de él dijo era primera vez me hacía de un buen amigo y esperaba verlo más seguido por la casa, si claro yo esperaba jamás regresara.

-espero te gustara nuestra comida, aunque creo debí preguntar si tenía algún problema-

-no es necesario preocuparse por mí, la comida es muy buena, por lo general no tengo una comida tan animada en casa donde todos estén a la mesa, la comida sabe aún mejor cuando se tiene una buena conversación, eso es lo que creo - que era se estaba haciendo el niño solo en casa-

-qué hay de tus padres, ¿no están en casa contigo? - preguntó mi madre con una cara de preocupación-

-bueno, mi madre murió, mi padre vive en su trabajo más que conmigo y mis hermanos estos ya viven de forma independiente, pero no importa ya me he acostumbrado por ello este día he disfrutado su comida, muchas gracias-

-vaya...pues, puedes venir a comer junto a nosotros cuando quieras no hay problema eres bienvenido en venir incluso solo como visita, sería lindo creer tengo dos hijos-

-muchas gracias, no quiero molestar a su familia-

-que dices eres un chico agradable, seguro eres bien recibido, espero Ryohei pueda aprender algo de este estudiante- habló mi padre, deje de comer al oír se había echado a mis padres a la bolsa-

-bien, entonces vendré si no hay problemas, gracias por la invitación, Ryohei eres el mejor amigo-sonrió, pero sabía eso era falso esa sonrisa como lo dicho, quizás -

por más que me queje mi madre dijo no fuera grosero con Hiroto-kun, mi padre dijo no me estaba preguntando las decisiones en casa las daban ellos cuando viviera solo podría hacer lo que fuera, al saber era mi sempai incluso mencionaron se sentirían felices de que aprendiera de alguien mayor a mí. como si supiera lo que pasaría se quedó a dormir, después de la hora de dormir estábamos en mi habitación, mi madre me hizo poner junto al mío un futón sobre los tatamis, mi madre le dio algo de mi ropa para que se diera un baño y a dormir, así como dejar llamara a alguien en casa para avisar se quedaría esa noche.

-sí, regresare mañana, ¿dónde?, en casa de un amigo, sí…. buenas noches -cortando la llamada-

-no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero no regreses nunca por aquí-

-Ryohei no digas cosas que no quieres que pasen-

-no me hables por mi nombre, ¡lárgate!-

-veo tienes muchos Kumazon no solo en el baño sino hasta en la habitación como cocina, vaya tú queriéndome chantajear por un oso de felpa que es más viejo que tú… ¿o no? -

\- ¡que te importa si me gustan o no, mis gustos son míos no tuyos! -

-es verdad no me importa, pero yo podría comparte alguno, que tal una funda o el nuevo móvil Kumazon 360°-

\- ¡no quiero nada de ti y ni intentes divulgarlo o te mato! -

-no es necesario-

-ya duérmete, quiero te vayas temprano solo salga el sol o mejor antes del alba-

se dije eso, pero no fue así. durante la noche incluso aunque apague las luces para dormir y le di la espalda note él no se había dormido, mire el reloj de esa habitación y pese a que había pasado un rato seguía despierto, al notar tampoco estaba dormido me hablo pues quien dormiría junto con esta visita molesta.


	24. Haizaki x Hiroto (part 2) 24

**Aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste. Si existe un erro confieso ya la tenía escrita basados este y los dos anteriores a los capítulos que se me borraron aun así espero les guste mucho.**

Cap. 24  
**(Haizaki)**

se dije eso, pero no fue así. durante la noche incluso aunque apague las luces para dormir y le di la espalda note él no se había dormido, mire el reloj de esa habitación y pese a que había pasado un rato seguía despierto, al notar tampoco estaba dormido me hablo pues quien dormiría junto con esta visita molesta.

-no planeas dormir-

-lo mismo dijo, creí los niños mimados dormían temprano-

\- ¡no soy un niño! -me senté sobre el futón para verlo- para muchos ya soy un adulto-

-lo que diría uno, está bien no importa-sentándose sobre el futón-

-tú no tienes que ir a casa a esa persona que llamaste seguro quiere vuelvas-

-no, aquí estoy bien…-bajando la mirada- me das envidia se nota eres un mimado-

\- ¿quieres que te mate?, podría arrojar tu cadáver al baldío tras este departamento residencial-

-no lo digo para molestarte, sé no te interesa o te agrado aún menos pero me gusto tu familia, mi madre murió así que no supe que era una, al ver a tu madre preocupada por ti pensé si ella haría justo lo mismo conmigo y ver cada día sea bueno, mi padre siempre se la pasa en su trabajo y es extraño tenga tiempo para sus hijos y por último...mi hermano siempre estamos unidos y ha sido desde el día que nos secuestraron...quiero decir se nota la calidez de tus padres hacia a ti pese a tener un pequeño hogar es grande en cariño, diría es cálido….lo envidio-

-toma, si solo quieres mi lastima la tienes, te presto esto para que te calles y duermas de buena vez-

-gracias-

En ese momento alcance un kumazon y se lo di, pero al ver una sonrisa honesta, muy diferente a la burlona que antes dibujó en su rostro siendo esta me dejara sorprendido no entendí, pero me sonroje, le avente a la cara mi Kumazon y me acomode a dormir, diciéndole me dejara en paz solo escuche un gracias y esa noche quedó en silencio. al día siguiente al despertar el intruso invadió mi futón y estaba sobre mi abrazándome así que lo empuje notando se golpeó, pero no me importaba cómo se atreve a tocarme….

-eso dolió-

-pues no te acerques, odio me toquen-

-estaba teniendo un buen sueño-

-pues no me importa no me toques, no soy tu almohada-

-serias una muy cálida, aunque con horrible despertar-

ese día solo desayuno y se fue pues su móvil comenzó a sonar despidiéndose y amenazando con volver pues mis padres lo invitaron. los días comenzaron a ser molestos por su causa cada segundo estaba alrededor de mí, pero nadie se metía ya conmigo, donde fuera estaba él. al tiempo comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él, me esperaba a la entrada de la preparatoria como no compartimos clases me acompañaba a mi caseta y hasta mi salón, en la cafetería siempre me compraba algo, compraba junto conmigo pan Kuma para colectar cupones sin importar para que los canjearía el me entregaba todos, se podría decir gracias a el conseguí un portaminas de plata con el grabado de la silueta de Kumazon, una taza mezcladora color marrón con la cara de Kumazon y el mejor de todos un llavero de Kumazon 3D en plata, lo que tardaba dos meses en juntar con él pude conseguir tantos cupones que pude conseguir los mejores premios. había decidido le daría las gracias a mi manera el que sea una molestia no es tan malo, pero un día después de clases le vi conversaba con una chica a la cual abrazaba tan afectivamente que quise ir y detenerlo pero ¿qué razón? a mí me valía con quién se relacionaba ese imbécil, espere se fuera y vi a esa persona pasar frente a mí, note esa persona que abrazaba era un chico, creo lo había visto en su club de soccer aunque nunca jugando después llegó el haciendo estúpidas preguntas de si lo espiaba o tenía celos... maldito estúpido como si me importara, si creí ese chico me molesto con solo verlo muy pegado a él cuando vi que cada que él se iba tarde debido a su club por el venia alguien , no podía ver la cara de esa persona que siempre se quedaba dentro del automóvil, en ocasiones cuando yo quería invitarlo a ir algún lado me cancelaba por esa persona, un buen día me arte de su escolta así que lo espere y de ser necesario lo forzaría a ir conmigo y me metería en su vida como él ha hecho en la mía pero.

-parece has terminado, tengo un boleto para el cine quieres venir, no es como que quiera ir contigo, pero sería una pena desperdiciar una entrada-

-me gustaría, pero no, han venido por mí, pero…-

\- ¿qué cosa? ¡ese imbécil es más importante que yo o que! -explote, estaba harto me evadiera porque ese automóvil venía por él y se iba junto a alguien-

-lo es- cuando escuche eso, sentí algo me hizo gritarle como si eso fuera correcto-

\- ¿¡qué cosa!?, ¿¡ese imbécil es más importante que yo!?-

-tu eres importante, pero Haizaki él es importante porque …-no lo deje hablar-

\- ¡no me importa!, ¡primero haces que me fastidie de ti, te tenga lástima, me enamore quizás de ti además de acostumbrarme a tu acoso y te consigues a otro!…. ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? -

-quizás el mismo padre-

en ese momento tras de mí estaba otro chico, un poco más bajito a ese imbécil, me quede sin palabras qué cosa dijo el chibi, entonces Hiroto lo presentó él era su hermano menor y venía en ocasiones por el para regresar a casa juntos no iba a la misma escuela debido a un incidente en el pasado, cuando intente irme y disculparme con su hermano me arrastraron a su automóvil y por decir me solo ese idiota llevándome a la fuerza con él a su casa.

solo desde ese momento entendí incluso ahora siempre planeo acercarse a mí y no sabía primero por qué hasta mi primer año de universidad cuando comencé a vivir solo. mientras desempaca y él se ofreció ayudarme me preguntó qué pensaba de las relaciones entre chicos.

\- ¿por qué? -

-casualidad, sabes a mi hermano le gusta un chico de mi clase pero yo le dije que chicos tontos como él no se fijaría en chicos como mi hermano que destaca entre tanto idiota-

-vaya amor de hermanos, tu que sabes si ese chico se siente igual por tu hermano ¿acaso te has enamorado de un chico?

-sí, quizás… ¿tu? -

-sí, existe ese imbécil se atrevió a pararse frente a mí en mi hace cuatro años y arrastrar mis sentimientos por él y convertirlos en algo diferente al desagrado que le tuve, aun deseo matarlo en algunas ocasiones... pero supongo debo sacarle provecho a que tiene dinero peor que un banco y me ha comprado sin fin de cosas como invitarme buena comida...si pudiera enamorarme de un chico solo sería ese por su dinero y bonito automóvil-

-creeré has dicho que también me amas, por lo que soy y no mi dinero-

-quisieras yo no te amo, amo tu automóvil…-

ese día recibí mi primer beso de muchos y supo jugar con mi corazón y decir "Te amo", tres años desde que me vio comenzó a hacer todo por pegarse a mi así fuera un fastidio sin intentar nada raro, fue mi amigo y podía ser yo sin esconder nada a él, supo jugar para que me enamorase y prácticamente me confesara el , por desgracia meses después se mudó conmigo porque su hermano llevo una "mascota" a casa y él quería ahora solo tener tiempo con su "gato" y sin más se instaló junto conmigo y no solo tomó poder en ese departamento o de cada cosa dentro de esta sino hasta de mí y nuestra primera vez..


	25. Ch 25

**a retomar la historia principal quise meter los otros capítulos para marcar el pasado familiar más de Tatsuya que de Hiroto por claras razones y la relación de amor odio de Hiroto con Haizaki...sin más espero les esté gustando ya desde este capítulo tomaré a revelar la verdad del rumor "incesto" de Hiroto y Tatsuya...como el lado "familiar" de Ryuuji. espero les guste.**

Cap. 25

**[ Midorikawa y Haizaki]**

tras una corta caminata llegue a una cafetería que estaba después del parque cercano a esa casa y en este me encontré a Haizaki así que me acerque y me senté al frente de él. era extraño él quisiera hablar conmigo desde que recordaba él era el segundo de Hiroto y seguro su amante, además, aunque solo una vez casi me mata por verlo besar a Hiroto no cruzó palabra alguna con él.

-me ha sorprendido me pidieras venir, en que puedo ayudarte, aunque no creo yo tenga mucho que ofrecerte a ti-

-vamos directo, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado, no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva conmigo-

\- ¿no te agrado?, pues casi no te conozco, pero a mí no me desagradas-

\- ¿enserio?, me da igual, no sé qué tipo de juego enfermo se tienes tu y el hermano de Hiroto, pero solo te diré dejes de molestarlo-

\- ¿que yo que? - que me dijera eso me había sorprendido, creo este chico no sabe nada-

-estoy harto de tener a dos idiomas en casa con uno apenas puedo, no quiero otro por tu culpa, eres un hombre o no, solo ve y toma a ese imbécil y demuéstrale quién manda-

-creo te confundes yo y Tatsuya no tenemos ese tipo de relación-

-si claro quieres que te crea, veamos vine juntos, andan juntos a clases y sin olvidar Hiroto me ha dicho son amantes, no sé qué tan serio seas ni me importa, pero más te vale poner todo en orden no quiero hacerme cargo de otro imbécil o de lo contrario me haré cargo de ti-

-yo no...quizás me, gusta, pero aún no estoy seguro de ello y en cuanto a él...creo le gusto, pero con sus acciones no sé qué creer...es difícil ahora-

-bien pues ve y tómalo, oblígalo a hacerte caso, doma al idiota que te harta si no te gusta solo sácale el provecho necesario-

\- ¿eso haces? -

-de algún modo, como sea si te gusta o no y si él tiene interés, pero usa eso a tu favor, además quien quisiera estar con un idiota que no respeta el espacio personal-

lo que dijo Haizaki me dejo pensando "sacar provecho" pero no podía yo no era Haizaki..¿ o sí?...creo solo había ido lejos ese día que tome de más y cuando bese a ese frente a esa chica pero pese me iría mal después ..supongo pero ahora...no sabía que hacer mi mente estaba confundida entre hacer lo que dijo y hacer a ese mío o estar con Hiromu el me quería y yo igual...pero para empezar que quería yo.

**(Tatsuya)**

Tras una conversación con mi hermana en casa ella se fue pues tenía que verse con su esposo en el aeropuerto y antes iría a ver a nuestro padre solo quería ver la casa aparte del sermón a ambos y después Hiroto dijo regresaría pues Haizaki le había dicho que cuando regresara seguro habría cambiado la combinación del departamento compartido y ya lo había hecho antes. mire desde la ventana y recordé estábamos ya en el mes de julio así que era ya temporada de lluvia mire el cielo pronto comenzará a llover me preguntaba donde se había metido él pues había notado no estaba en casa desde ya hace un rato, estaba en living mirando el móvil y de después de un rato llego solo, así como la lluvia, me miró tras encontrarse nuestros ojos bajo la mirada y entró en casa, llegó donde estaba sentándose junto a mí.

-al fin estás en casa- el hablo y no aparté la vista de mi móvil-

-es mi casa porque no estarlo, puedo estar donde quiera-

el ambiente era incomodo solo eso y no pronunció palabra alguna así que decidí ponerme de pie e ir a la habitación, pero él me detuvo de la mano y le miré…

-déjame...quisiera tener sexo contigo

-pero qué dices deja de bromas tontas

me solte de el para alejarme, ahora que venía eso además yo no lo tocaría más era mejor buscar a alguien que realmente se fije en mí, supongo fui un impulsivo con esto a que algunos llamar "primer amor" aunque debería dejarle claro algunas cosas además de que se lo de su "aventura" por así decirlo. llegué a la habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño, pero alguien parecía no querer mantenerse lejos pues entró en la habitación.

-puedo saber dónde está el reloj que te he regalado-

-eso...lo deje en el casillero de la universidad-

-así, ya veo-

qué mentiras tan mas obia, se bien donde está ese reloj que le pedí cuidar cree me hace tonto, solo suspire y comencé a zafar mi reloj y junto a mi móvil guardarlos en una gaveta de un mueble junto a la cama, mientras estaba en ello se abrazó a mi desde mi espalda, ¿qué es lo que buscaba?

-vamos solo quiero sexo, tanto te cuesta eso

-sabes que si- me gire para verlo- si me cuesta no quiero nada contigo, tu no quieres nada conmigo ahora yo tampoco, no te echaré de casa pues es parte de mi acuerdo en tu situación no encontraras nada y bueno cuando consigas un trabajo tras terminar estos meses ven a pagarme ni siquiera me importa si me pagas o no -

me iba a ir, pero el me empujo sobre la cama colocándose encima mío y acercarse a mí para besarme, pero coloque mi mano sobre su boca deteniéndolo…

-basta de buena vez-

-lo mismo dijo -quitando mi mano- es que acaso ya te cansaste de mí, creí habías dicho…-

-! cállate de buena vez antes de que pierda mi paciencia!, crees que no se lo de ese chico, me has de creer un estúpido o no solo por no "notarlo"-

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? -

\- que importa es como si no quieres te golpee será mejor me dejes tranquilo ya-

-sabes que no me importa, ¡si comencé a salir con alguien y sabes que lo amo porque a diferencia de ti él no es un imbécil! -

\- ¡tú qué sabes de él! -

-mucho él no juega con mis sentimientos como tu-

que sabía el, me lo quite de encima y me fui de casa no quería pelear o hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera. pasó ese fin de semana e incluso supe lo de su cita si supiera Ryuuji siente algo hubiera ido a arruinar el ambiente, pero no me interesa. estaba en la universidad en una de mis clases con Hiroto, pero al ser deporte me quede mirando cuando cierto imbécil amante de molestarme últimamente apareció frente a mí y quién estaba junto a mí.

-si es Tatsuya-

-otra vez tu-

-Tatsuya, ¿quieres que me deshaga de ese? -

-Haizaki, no gracias no vale pena el desgaste con este sujeto-

-vaya hasta el séquito de Hiroto te protege, me pregunto si aun continúan con esa actividad de mal gusto con ese ahora-

-estoy cansado, me voy-

me levanté de la banca donde estaba y me fui a buscar agua pese a que no había hecho actividad física el calor era molesto, odiaba a ese sujeto que solo hostigaba últimamente, pero quería buscar el momento para darle una golpiza personalmente como en preparatoria. el día avanzó y mientras pasaba las horas me quedé pensando en él, ¿dónde estará?, mientras iba por un pasillo para ir a mi última clase me topé con Reina.

\- ¿no estas con tu novio? -

-terminamos, no era su tipo-

\- ¿enserio?, eso me da esperanzas pues tu si eres el mío-

-temo que no, no quiero a nadie ahora-

-entonces déjame ser tu amiga-

ella se acercó y cruzó sus brazos tras mi cuello y me beso un poco para después la alejarla, no estaba de humor aun así se aferró a mi brazo y fuimos a clases, al llegar vi a Ryuuji, pero ni siquiera me miró. ese día después de la universidad me fui a una salida con Reina en la semana fueron otras chicas con las que la salí, pero sin llegar más lejos que un beso.

después de dos semanas de fiesta y casi salir con cada chica de ese círculo de amigos estaba junto a Suzuno y Haruya en la azotea del edificio de economía, aunque igual Hiroto y su grupo, pero ellos estaban en lo suyo, "apuestas" no entendía su apuesta al final lo gastan entre todos ya fuera arcade, karaoke o ir a comer. mientras estaba en este disfrutando la calma el imbécil se apareció, en serio me estaba hartando de él, me preguntaba si podría volar desde esa altura al suelo.

-vaya lugar digno de delincuentes-

-Tatsuya déjame matarlo- mire a Haruya dispuesto a golpearlo, como yo tenía cuenta con el-

-basta Haruya deja se vaya solo es un perro sin amo, aunque no comprendo quien le quiera-

-que, considerado, solo te diré lo de antes, agradezco me dejaras a tu juguete

-eres feliz ahora lárgate ahora que puedes-

-por supuesto que no, no seré feliz hasta saber te destruyo la vida con ello-

-como si me importara, cuando sea así, quítame algo que sea mío no alguien que me odia, idiota-

-Tatsuya jamás saldría con tontos como ese -Haruya comenzó a hablar- además tiene a alguien que realmente está interesado en el-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-Haruya, -hablo Suzuno dándole un sape a este-Tatsuya te dijo no hablarás de ella-

-ups! -

-qué, quieres decir que he salido con quien no en mi intento de molestarte-

-tienes a alguien porque no vas a molestarlo y me dejas tranquilo-

-¡claro que no!, ¡no descansaré hasta saber quién es esa persona y quitarla también! -

\- ¿también?, que graciosos quién te dijo esa persona era algo mío para empezar, solo porque nos has visto juntos no significa nada, anda ve a perder tu tiempo con él y déjame tranquilo-

-claro que tiene algo, viven juntos dime no es nada-

-nada, solo caridad por el altruismo-

-pues bien, no me importa terminare con él y encontrare a quien te interese así me pagas por haberme robado a mi novia en secundaria-

-cuantos años tienes 6 de edad porque entendería la actitud de niño malcriado que solo busca molestar, no tuviste con esparcir ese rumor ahora quieres seguir molestando por algo que ni sé de qué hablas-

\- ¡claro que sabes! , además ese rumor era cierto-

-si claro, por qué no te pierdes de buena vez, molesta a tus amigos...es verdad no tienes los compras porque quien quisiera estar con un sujeto tan patético como tú que siempre presumía de lo que no tenía hasta de las riquezas de otros y terminaba en ridículo, se estas ardido porque ni Hiroto o yo quisimos ser tus amigos desde niños por ellos cuando estábamos en la enfermería por fiebre fuiste a espiar, será mejor lo superes o te hará daño-

-¡jamás, te odio a tu hermano como a ti!, así deba restregar en tu cara de nuevo lo que hice con ese tipo lo haré, incluso si te mando fotos o pruebas lo haré cómo hacer público tu orientación …-

-yo para qué quiero eso además de tu chisme de pasillo me tiene sin cuidado-

-de haber sabido no perdía mi tiempo así, gastando en un idiota y acostándome con él, sabes cuantas veces me di valor para hacerlo con el solo para saber te lo quitaba-

-qué pena ni me importa enserio ve a quejarte con alguien que le importe-

me iba a ir de ese lugar, pero ese tipo no entienden y quiso darme un golpe solo me vio de espaldas, para su mala suerte se metió donde no pues Haruya como Haizaki lo habían tomado de los brazos...

-Tatsuya déjame romperle la cara-mire a Hiroto llegar junto a mi-

-basta Hiroto-

-le he guardado una buena golpiza solo para el-

-no vale ni la pena que dos personas como nosotros caigan a provocaciones de niños idiotas-

-¡claro hablan porque tienen séquito que los cuiden así cualquiera se da fuerza!-

-te equivocas realmente no son un grupo aduladores como llamas sino nuestros amigos, no necesitamos comprarlos como tu-

-¡te odio tanto me la pagaras así deba usar a ese idiota!-

-de nuevo con eso-

-sabes qué es lo mejor que se nota babea por ti, pero me encargue de quitártelo-

-alguien oye un perro-comentó Haruya-

-aparte de ti-mencionó Haizaki para verlos pelear-

-qué has dicho-

-bien hora de golpearlo-

-olvídenlo no vale la pena, seguro eso busca al venir a la boca del lobo, provocarnos para así hacer un escándalo, déjenlo-

salí de ese lugar, pero él se sabía zafado de ese par y se acercó a darme un golpe, pero después le mire caer al suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara, mire frente a mí a quien ahora lloraba, pero intentaba hacerse el fuerte, me preguntaba cuánto había escuchado.


	26. Ch 26

**El nuevo capítulo, espero les guste …****Lemon ,creo rato que no ****escribía**** de ****este**** par con ****tensión**** sexualmente ****intensa****.**

_Cap. 26_

salí de ese lugar, pero él se había zafado de ese par y se acercó a darme un golpe, pero después le mire caer a él al suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara, mire frente a mí a quien ahora lloraba, pero intentaba hacerse el fuerte pese a las claras lágrimas, me preguntaba, ¿cuánto había escuchado?

-Ryuuji-

\- ¡cállate, no mereces decir mi nombre! -

-puedo explicarlo-

\- ¿fui un juego para ti, solo para provocar a este? -

-eso, no es verdad- quería negar lo que dijo-

-sabes qué es lo peor que me enamore de ti pensando eras una buena persona, pero eres de lo peor, más que Hiroto y Tatsuya juntos-

-eso es una ofensa- Hiroto tenía razón eso era grosero-

-yo no te lo pedí- le miré decirlo como si para el Ryuuji no fuera nada-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-no es mi culpa estés tan necesitado de afecto que fácilmente te fueras con el primero que te dice "querer", es verdad solo quería desquitarme de ese, pero ni para eso sirves pues ni le importas, vaya pérdida de tiempo todo mi plan a la basura por un idiota niño pobre-

-entonces todo lo que habías dicho, fue mentira solo quiero saber eso-

-claro que lo fue, no sabes lo buen actor que soy, no siento ni pena por ti-

-yo por lo menos fui honesto hasta cierto punto contigo-

-a quién le importa- él se había puesto de pie y le tomó del hombro- no me interesan tus sentimientos ni nada de lo que pasamos juntos hasta cierto punto fue desagra~…-

antes de que siguiera hablando Ryuuji le dio un buen puñetazo, vaya había sido un buen golpe, me hubiera gustado seguir viendo pero no tenía tiempo , salí de ese lugar pues había recibido una llamada así que la conteste, una de mis conquistas quería verme, debería ir a verla pues en sí mis clases habían terminado por hoy, me sentía mal por él aunque se lo merecía hasta cierto punto por dejarse caer en esa telaraña y basura de nombre Hiromu, si hubiera aceptado mi amor yo mismo cuando vi al imbécil rondar se lo habría quitado pues ese sujeto me desagrada. escribí un mensaje y después me fui a buscar mi automóvil.

**(Ryuuji)**

Vi a Hiromu ir a la azotea así que fui tras él e invitarlo a salir, aunque no es como que tuviera algo pues desde los almuerzos no tenía casi nada, al llegar no pase de la puerta pues lo escuche hablar, me sentí decepcionado pues hasta cierto punto me había enamorado así que al oírlo de su propia boca no dude y lo golpe aunque estaba adolorido , Hiroto me detuvo y note él no estaba... ¿en serio ya no le importaba?.

\- ¿acaso quieres matarlo? -

\- ¡que si lo hago no querías pegarle también! -

-pero tengo motivos tu no-

-pues yo también, ¡suéltame!-comencé a forzar para que me soltara-

-ya quieto-

mire a Hiromu pararse y tras amenazar con que Tatsuya y él se la pagarían se fue, estaba desilusionado pues si me había enamorado, pero no negaría mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado, Hiroto al seguro verme decaído me digo fuera con él y su grupo, pero me negué no quería ver a nadie así fuera Hiroto, me fui a casa saltándome un par de clases para encontrarme completamente solo, no quería estar solo.

**(Tatsuya)**

Tras recordar por culpa de alguien no tenía mi móvil fui a casa a buscarlo, me había hecho de un móvil como "copia" pero era mejor buscar el mío, al llegar a casa y entrar no le vi , llegue a la habitación y antes de avanzar más escuche un ruido, como el de dos botellas de vidrio chocando, así que fui a ver y en el baño o mejor dicho en la tina de este estaba el abrazándose a una de 6 botellas aun con sello.

\- ¿se puede saber qué haces? -

-intento suicidarme. no ves-

\- ¿con las botellas?

-quiero morirme borracho-

-pues bien, te aconsejo que si quieres morir abras la llave del agua- cosa que hice y vi llenarse la tina- y descorches al menos una botella-

\- ¿¡qué haces abriendo la llave!?, ¡quieres que me ahogue! -cerrando la llave-

\- ¿no quieres suicidarte? -

-pero le tengo miedo al agua-

-entonces sal de ese lugar-le iba ayudar, pero me manoteo y se abrazó a una de las botellas-

-no, ...no tienes una "amiguita" a la cual besuquearte o dejar se cuelgue en ti como mosca-

\- ¿celos? -

-por favor, sabes que si me suicido-

antes de que hicieran algo más lo saque de ese lugar, casi agradezco el fuera delgado como liviano y lo lleve a la habitación, pero lo deje en el suelo pues estaba mojado.

-bien ahora quédate sentado iré a buscarte ropa-

-espera-

él se levantó y se acercó a mi besándome, ¿estaba tomado?, lo dejé por un momento el apoderarse de mis labios, pero recordé los hechos y lo aparte de mi empujándolo un poco y verlo caer sobre la cama.

-vaya que has de estar confundido será mejor te sientes y no te muevas-

-ni tú me quieres-

-...- le mire bajar la mirada, realmente me estaba triste-

-aunque fue doloroso lo de Hiromu creo me molesta más otra cosa que el...-

\- ¿no te importa?, casi le tengo pena, aunque creo entenderlo-

-estoy molestó porque me ignoras, no me llamas por mi nombre, te veo besándote no con una sino con varias chicas, me tratas como un perro cuando mínimo podría ser tu amigo, has dicho que ya no me amas si no a alguien más cuando mi cuerpo ya se hizo tan adicto a ti cual droga que solo pensar en ti seguro consigo una erección-

que era esto una confesión de amo, la más extraña, le vi llorar peor que un niño pequeño así que solo me acerqué lo tuve en la cama…

-debería comprobar lo que has dicho, en especial eso último…-

me acerque e iba a besarlo pero al ver era estúpido solo me aleje de él pero antes de pararme el me tomo para acostarme y subirse sobre mí, el me tomo de la cara con ambas manos comenzó a besarme, al estar en ello sujeto mis manos con su cinturón y fue directo a mi entrepierna pese a que le dije no hacerlo fue y se lo metió a la boca, no lo iba a confesar a él pero que buena felación era la que hacía quería detenerlo pero litera me mordió la mano, después de un rato termine completamente en un buen orgasmo y dentro de su boca, después se subió sobre mi cadera y tomó la botella la cual tenía con él tras traerlo de la tina a la habitación, le dio un buen trago para después acercarse a mí y darme ese trago, vaya esto era asqueroso y sensual al mismo tiempo, comenzó a dejarme marcas desde mi cuello hasta abajo mientras jugaba con mi miembro, vaya alguien tenía el valor ahora de ser tan descarado, pervertido, atrevido como decidido amaba esto de él , después de un poco de tortura dejo lo penetrara mientras terminamos en una buen rato con la componía del alcohol, no solo el vino a mí me hacía entrar en calor por lo visto, después de soltarme lo repetimos varias veces y yéndoseme de las manos le marque algunos golpes que pareció más gozarlo que sufrirlo. después de un buen rato y terminan hechos un desastre solo me quedé dándole un beso pues lo último que quería es dejarlo sin aire…

-Ryuuji…te am…-

\- ¿cómo me has llamado? - separándose del beso-

-sabes acabas de romper el ambiente-

-pero tu…-

-me canse, me dormiré un rato-

-espera repítelo de nuevo por favor-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-sabes, ...yo no puedo creer en ti si no...me hablas por mi nombre-

\- ¿cuál?, pochi-

note su mirada de molestia, sabía que quería, pero estamos igual pues él no me llamaba precisamente por mi nombre en su mente he de ser todo menos "Tatsuya", estaba celosos de que nombrara idiotas o a Hiroto, pero no a mí.

-solo te llamare por tu nombre si dices me amas-

-no-

-bien entonces arruina el momento, me daré un baño-

salí de la habitación y fui a darme un baño, vaya aparte de romper el ambiente por su culpa no fui a mi cita, mientras me daba un baño en la regadera él se apareció metiéndose igual, algo le pasaba a el seguro.

-está ocupado no ves-

-no me importa, te seguiré hasta que me nombres-

-me recuerda aún estoy molesto contigo-

\- ¡pero bien que me lo acaba de hacer! -

\- ¡yo, tu fuiste el que se montó! -

\- ¡suena como si yo lo buscara! -

\- ¿no fue así? -

\- ¡me ofendes! -

\- ¡me da igual! -

después de darme un baño él se quedó en esta un rato y fui a buscar ropa limpia, si me daba tiempo aun podía ir a mi cita, me vestí de forma casual para salir , un pantalón blanco y una camisa gris, mientras me colocaba el reloj recordé mis regalos así que fui a ver del otro lado y mire ese reloj dentro de la gaveta así como cartera y bolígrafo que le di, por lo menos no se los había dado a él y recupero mi regalo, algo tan bueno no es digno de idiotas.

ese hace tiempo se atrevió a restregarme en la cara ese reloj que le quitó a Ryuuji de una de las veces que paso con él ,realmente lo odio, aunque seguro ahora está muerto o eso quisiera pues le pedí a Haruya y a otro chico se encargaran de él, algo bueno de tener amigos es que algunos son capaces de encargarse de idiotas por ti con la sola condición de que les prestes tu automóvil para dar una vuelta mientras terminaba de arreglarme se apreció el con una bata de baño y con todo el cabello suelo.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

-si es que me digno a responder- se miraba tan bien, que mejor lo ignore-

\- ¿cómo conociste a Hiromu?, el me conto se conocían y no eras un buen tipo-

-me tiene sin cuidado las mentiras que te contó, pero si quieres saber es un imbécil lo es-

-me dirás más que eso-

-quieres te hable de él o de mi-

-de ambos, ¿puedo saberlo? -

-será después debo salir-

\- ¿regresaras aquí? -

-quién sabe-

\- ¿saldrás con alguien? -

-que te interesa-

lo noté claramente. se puso triste pero aun así aún estaba molesto con él, no por lo hecho significaba algo cambiaría el me odiaba seguro fue el alcohol quien lo volvió loco por esto, así que simplemente termine de arreglarme y salí de esa casa.


	27. Ch 27

**El nuevo capítulo, espero les guste….**

Cap. 27 (Ryuuji)

tras vestirme y buscar que comer fui a sentarme frente al televisor, me quede pensado ¿que hice? aquello sin duda fue genial pero estúpido por mí, pero... como si realmente importara, a él. no quería estar solo cuando llegue a esa casa, en un arranque quise suicidarme, pero solo terminé sentándome en la tina tomado y después me fui directo sobre el casi al verlo, pero como si eso le hubiera importado al final confirme algo mi cuerpo...no mejor dicho yo...necesito de él en más de un sentido.

Al terminar de comer mire la hora, donde fue tan noche seguro con una chica, aunque estuve con Hiromu me daba cuenta de él, estaba celoso, pero sólo hasta ahora entiende por qué, pero…él me mira como un "perro" y además dijo le gusta alguien cuando dijo amarme, me puse a llorar lo bueno termine de comer me fui a la habitación y me quede en esta. Después de algunas horas nivel reloj, ya pasaba de media noche y me mire entrar en la habitación.

-regresaste-

\- ¿que no puedo? -

-no me refería a eso, ¿dónde fuiste?

-no te importa-

-sabes, yo quisiera poder hablar de cara a cara contigo sin una agresión o mala respuesta, ¿puedo?

-habla, que quieres-

Nos sentamos en la cama y pude oler sobre el perfume que hoy en día algunas chicas usan me sentí molesto, es decir que después de mi fue y se acostó o divirtió con alguien.

-quisiera ser honesto, a decir verdad, aunque salí con el pensé era porque me gustaba, pero de las veces jamás provocó en mí un placer como tú, ...no sé por qué se deba, pero creo me gusta más tu forma de hacerlo -

-que me importa, terminaste de hablar-

-lo que quiero decir es que…-vamos Ryuuji era ahora o nunca- !me gusta tu sexo!, no quiero decir , me gustas...pero seguro ya tienes a alguien, está bien seguro es mejor y si es una chica que mejor- comen se a llorar, seguro era patético- yo te deseo lo mejor además para empezar tu y yo no nos entendemos del todo y somos tan opuestos ...es decir tu eres un insensible idiota niños rico y yo...el idiota que se siente atraído por su captor-

-terminaste de hablar-

-si-

-estoy cansado, dormiré-

No le importo ni un poco, él se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse frente a mí, no te marcas sobre él, seguro de su amante.

-deja de mirar que esto es tuyo

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-los chupetones y rasguños son tuyos deja de mirar con recelo-

-yo no miraba ni me importa-

-con respecto a tu idiota novio-

-él no es nada ya para mí, solo fui un juego-

-te lo mereces-

\- ¿qué cosa?-

-antes preguntabas cómo conocí al idiota, pues no sé qué te contó, pero esta es la realidad.

Después de nuestro secuestro a los 9 años nos cambiaron de escuela por nuestro bien en ese momento desconfiamos de todo. En el grupo que estuvimos algunos se acercaban a nosotros pero evitábamos hacer amigos pero entre todos ellos había un chico que le gustaba llamar la atención presumiendo de lujos que no tenía o le pertenecían, entre ellas llegó a presumir cosas de nuestra familia, Siempre invitaba a todos incluso a viajes lujosos que terminaban congelándose por que en el fondo ni tenía nada de lo que presumía, sus padres son médicos en nuestro hospital y su abuelos director de esa escuela no tenían mucho dinero como le gustaba presumir, pasamos a secundaria ya habíamos hecho amigos , Hiroto se hizo amigo de un par de gemelos que hasta hoy uno lo sigue y en mi caso el par que hasta hoy me sigue pero Hiromu quiso ser nuestro amigo pero sabiendo además de mentiroso era chismoso le negamos nuestra amistad pero siempre estaba molestando hasta que uno de mis amigos como Hiroto artos de él le intimidaron sin llegar a los golpes y se calmó o así parecía , lo de su novia mejor dicho la chica que a él le gustaba junto a otras siempre están detrás de nosotras y se llegaban a confesar, entre ellas esa chica que amaba él idiota pero esta fue rechazada por Hiroto molesto quizás porque no queríamos su amistad y que ella no le hizo caso creo ese rumor y lo propagó, el director al saber fue él se disculpó por el daño incluso le dio dinero a mi padre para evitar una demanda por culpa de su nieto. Al estar en preparatoria sin Hiroto el siguió molestando pero al casi lograr me metiera en un accidente Haruya lo golpeó y no bastando eso por sus acciones de querer presumir golpeó a una chica con un balón, se ganó una golpiza por mí no es que saliera con ella pero era de mis pocas amigas así que le regrese el dolor que sintió ella, todo eso seguro le hizo guardar rencor pero jamás nos importó, incluso al verlo contigo, cuando la fiesta Hiroto lo reconoció de inmediato, quiso pegarle pero Haizaki no lo dejo y me contó de él, en la universidad nuestro amigos nos llegaron a decir por ello supe de él, en conclusión solo es un idiota que nos odia por no ser sus amigos y es capaz de todo para molestar como te has de dar cuenta.

-ya veo, si lo sabias podrías decirme y evitarme esto-

-por que, tras decirme él te amaba y yo no o algo así, si te decía lo de ahora lo creerías-

-quizás no, pero…-

-olvidado entonces, no necesitas preocuparte y espero no te acerque a él o nadie más-

-gracias-

-a qué viene eso-

-nada-

él se alejó de mí y me quede pensando, era verdad algo, si el venía a decirme Hiromu era un mentiroso no le hubiera creído, pero algo me ponía feliz, pese a todo no intento nada contra mí, era un estúpido por estar feliz. Aunque dormimos juntos algo fue diferente a otras veces, antes siempre me ponía alerta a cada movimiento, pero esta vez siquiera me importaba estuviera cercas de mí que pude dormir tranquilamente junto a él por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ese día de los hechos había sido viernes, así que estábamos en fin de semana ahora así que me desperté temprano y me lucí con el desayuno, después de unos días no tomábamos juntos el desayuno o alguna comida, pero él se negó y se fue de casa...supongo realmente no quería ya nada de mí y no me ha dicho lo contrario de que no esté saliendo con alguien.

llego el lunes y fui a la universidad en esta vi a Hiromu, pero no me hablo es más me ignoro lo que note fue tenía un brazo roto además de algunos moretones, ¿un accidente?, al finalizar mis clases a la salida de estos me encontré a alguien así que le seguí hasta una cafetería a unas cuadras de la Universidad, tomamos asiento en una de las mesas fueras del lugar.

-te ves mejor que la última vez que hablamos, ¿has comido bien? -

-como si realmente le importara mi bien estar, de ser así me daría mi Beca y me evitaba algunos sacrificios económicos-

-cariño...-

-no me llame así no es ni mi tío como para que se muestre afectuoso a mi-

-Ryuuji pareces un poco molesto, entiende que tu tía cuida de ese dinero ahora, cuando seas mayor, te cases y tengas hijos entenderás la situación-

-para empezar ni tiene hijos, ...me voy entonces no quiero estar aquí sentado con usted, no pregunte por mí y no me busque más-

-vamos escucha solo un poco -cuando me puse de pie para irme me tomó del brazo- ... ¿tu podrías darnos dinero ahora? -

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-entiende que ahora debes regresar lo que invertimos en ti todo este tiempo

-me cobras una educación que no recibí, mi educación me la pagué yo-

-es verdad, pero tus años de secundaria o primaria, bueno …-

-bueno se cobraron con mi beca, no tienes suficiente ni siquiera es una cantidad pobre es más que generosa casi podría endeudarme por la misma cantidad solo para pagar gastos-

-vamos no seas paranoico-

-cómo sea no tengo trabajo y ni siquiera donde dormir así que no te daré nada-

-cómo puedes mentir cuando usas ropa de lujo un reloj que se ve caro-

-quieres saber por qué, bien me prostituí por ello-

-eres un grosero-

él me abofeteó, pero antes de poder decir algo como si estuviera a mi ayuda apareció Tatsuya y sujetó la mano de ese hombre.

-vaya persona que encuentro aquí-

\- ¿quién te crees tú?, suéltame-

-Ryuuji no está en el derecho de retribuir nada a su familia en más el podría fácil demandar por robo, maltrato y privaciones-

-quién rayos te crees tú-

-la persona que lo mandara a prisión si molesta a Ryuuji nuevamente y no le regresa lo que le pertenece -

-pero que-

Tatsuya lo hecho de ese lugar y lo vi irse, no mire a Tatsuya, pero me sentía feliz de que apareciera.

\- ¿se puede saber a quién te prostituyes?

-a ti claro, ¿no es así? -

-si fuera así te sacaría provecho o tu a mí, como sea, has pensado en demandar a esa persona-

\- ¿por qué? -

-preguntas, por daños y robo-

-de paso, ¿debería demandarte a ti? ¿no? -

-creeré has dicho lo pensaras-

-a decir verdad ...lo pienso, quizás no de ahora, pero pensé muchas veces que solo pudiera los demandaría a ambos por su forma de tratarme, pero creo me arrepiento más y más-

-bien entonces déjamelo a mi-

-qué cosa-

-solo necesito saber, ¿quieres demandar? ¿realmente deseas hacerlo? -

-si…-

-dicho así déjalo en mis manos te regresare todo lo que has perdido, bien vámonos-

después de decir eso me quede pensando, creo debería hacerlo sería el primer paso para recuperar lo que me quitaron Tatsuya solo era espina en mi mano a diferencia de esa pareja además el me llamó por mi nombre, porque algo tan pequeño me hacía tan feliz al punto de querer besarlo


	28. Ch 28

**Este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo en dos partes, espero les guste mucho y no tardar con el próximo capitulo. Aunque técnicamente ya termino aquí el fanfic y yo espero les gustara, así como los capítulos extras el siguiente es para meter a Masaki y como lo prometí lo escribiré, espero no tomarme mucho tiempo. Sin más espero les gustara el fanfic como a mi escribirlo.**

_Cap. 28_

Tatsuya cumplido y con la ayuda de un abogado demandó a esa pareja una semana después con una orden legal, casi me arrepentí de hacerlo pues por ellos había tenía un techo pero él me recordó la violencia así que al final le litigio se les prohibió acercarse a mí, fueron demandados por una buena suma y fueron a la cárcel, al final del proceso me entere mis padres biológicos me habían dejado una cuenta más que millonaria para asegurar mi futuro , mis padres adoptivos lo sabían pero no les importo ellos solo querían un hijo al no poder tener uno propio pero a esa pareja sí que les importo pues querían ese dinero más que a mí pero había una norma que ellos no supieron tras tenerme ya con ellos y es que ese dinero no lo podía tocar hasta yo tener 23 años, el abogado pagado por Tatsuya incluso investigó ese par ocasionaron la muerte de mis padres adoptivos lo cual me hizo olvidar remordimientos. en esos meses de litigio hasta ir a la corte fueron de 3 meses incluso donde no le vi pues se metió muy en serio en ayudarme logro me regresaran mi beca Universitaria más que integra, un pago por los daños a mi persona, fue una cantidad 7 veces a lo que yo tenía de deuda y tras un tiempo me regreso mi libreta de cuentas donde se reflejaba ese dinero ..mi beca, mi ganancia de la demanda y mi herencia la cual estaba aún congelada hasta llegar a los 23 de edad, bueno que eran 2 años y meses pues en esos meses de litigio pase a cumplir 21 años y llegar a mediados de octubre.

estaba en un bonito restaurante pues él me había invitado a cenar para celebrar era libre o mejor dicho casi...aunque…

-pareces muy feliz-

-claro, pide lo que quieras que yo pago-

-yo te invite, será mejor ahorres, seguro después querrás usar ese dinero para otras cosas-

-me compraré un automóvil, quizás después pueda comprar...-

-por qué no mejor piensas en pagar por una casa propia, así como tus deudas ahora que tienes dinero, puedes hacer el pago de lo que me debes en efectivo o cheque incluso ahora-

\- ¿que? -

-no veo por qué esperar a llegar al fin del contrato para que me pagues y te vayas, siempre te has quejado de mí, bueno busca donde vivir, aún faltan 8 meses para que el contrato termine, pero viendo tienes dinero puede pagar aquí mismo, a un lado del registro del restaurante tienen cajeros-

-yo…-quería dejar algo claro con él, pero fui interrumpido-

-la cena a llegado-

era verdad con la cantidad más que buena podía pagar la matricula del otro año y pagarle a él en el momento y salir corriendo, pero… no quería hacerlo deseaba estar con aún junto a él, él comió sin verme. era verdad casi olvidaba ya tenía a alguien, vaya hace me enamore y le desee de más de una forma, no solo me restriega ama a alguien más, sino que me hecha, no quiero …después de la cena salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, pero en ese momento decidí no entrar el automóvil, pero tampoco dejarlo entrar y quitarle la llave cuando vi las tenía cercas de la puerta para abrir.

\- ¿Tatsuya, puedo rentar en tu casa? - le mire sorprenderse, seguro por llamarle por su nombre, pero después me miró seriamente-

\- ¿qué dices? -

-no quiero irme de esa casa, se supone soy tu "mascota", no seas un mal inversionista, termina esos meses y después déjame rentar y seguir en ese lugar junto a ti-

-pero estas loco, seguro la buena comida de esta noche te ha hecho daño, es que no acaso me odias, ¡toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa, ya me cansé de jugar a la casita contigo! -

\- ¡pues yo no, yo quiero seguir jugando a la casita, pero no como tú "mascota" yo te…! -

el me tapo la boca y tomo su móvil para responder una llamada, le mire tan feliz contestar, miré sonreía para esa persona y le decía le extrañaba una vez terminara algo iría a verla, yo confesándome y el, ... tome ese móvil y colgué esa llamada dándole una bofetada…

-¡óyeme!-

-¡óyeme tu a mí ! -él iba a quejarse pero el afectado más era yo- ¡quiero ser tu novio me vale si estas con alguien yo te vi primero!, ¿dónde está tu amor?, ¡hazte responsable de esta mascota, no soy un cachorro si puedo podría simplemente morderte y poner mi marca en ti, se aun te gusto, sé que me gustas, sé que Tatsuya debe ser mío, eres mi preciado hueso de plata. no dejaré cualquier "perra" en celo o callejero te aleje de mi así deba comprarte lo hare! -

no sé dónde salió ese valor y tras gritar esas estupideces como confesarme simplemente me acerque a él para besarlo, quería sentir sus labios, su aroma, pero él se alejó de mi …

-eres estúpido-

-lo soy-

-ya no quiero un perro, ahora déjame tranquilo-

mire había quitado ese collar cuando me había acercado y le tiró al suelo rompiéndolo de un pisotón, por tonto que fuera me dolió, se siempre quise sacarlo pero ahora dolía, aún creía que al tener eso era yo importante para él pero no era así, el me arrebato las llaves y se metió al automóvil tras empujarme un poco dejándome en ese lugar, ¿porque?, primero me pisotea, roba, amenaza y abusa de mi en más de una forma y ahora se deshace de mi así de fácil dejándome cual cachorro abandonado, no, no quiero …. salí rápidamente y tomé un taxi tras llegar a casa él no estaba, bien dos pueden jugar su juego.

desde ese momento pasaron los días y me aparecía donde él fuera incluso en casa de su familia pegándome a Hiroto como excusa, donde fuera así estuviera en una fiesta o en un bar me tenía, además coqueteando con lo que se moviera o alguna chica. esto duró así un mes hasta que el mismo se arto, que bueno estaba cansado de el aroma fuerte de los perfumes y tomar hasta quedar borracho, en un bar él me alejó de una chica muy linda no lo niego que estaba casi sobre mi incluso por besarme pues deseaba probará su nuevo labial.

-lo siento chicas se los robaré esta noche- haciendo me parara y apartara de ella-

-Tatsuya estas celoso por nosotras-

-si claro, me retiro-

-adiós las veré después- me despedí del grupo de chicas-

el me sacó de un bar donde él también había llegado, pero yo me fui directo a un grupo de chicas, realmente no coqueteaba con ellas las había conocido en clases, pero los ánimos poner loco a quien sea, el al ver una de ellas prácticamente estaba sobre mí a punto de besarme me sacó de ese sitio arrastrándome hasta el estacionamiento y meterme en la parte de atrás de su automóvil.

-te has cansado ya de lucirte-

-lo dice el popular- le escuché, pero no le vi-

-que paso con el chico invisible de la universidad-

-para la otra no eduques a un cachorro para ser un lobo-

\- ¿es que eres un perro? -

-uno en celo-

-estoy harto se lo haces para molestar pues no lo consigues-

\- ¿en serio? -le mire molesto- bueno entonces te aviso estas vacaciones me iré con una de esas chicas a su casa a pasar año nuevo y quizás algo más pase-

\- ¡creí había dicho yo te gustaba! -

-yo creí lo mismos de ti, pues entérate que, si tu no me amas yo tampoco, ahora si me permites-

él no me dejó salir del automóvil y me tomo de la cara para iniciar un beso, el beso era más que acalorado, desde el primer contacto metió su lengua y sus manos bajo mi gabardina, tocaba mi vientre con esa tibias manos, rodee su cuello y me acerque a ese beso siendo yo quien lo pusiera abajo y seguir ese beso, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cadera, podía sentir como me acariciaba y deslizaba las manos hacia abajo de mi cintura y yo de igual forma pasaba mis manos por su cuerpo quería llegar más lejos pero su idiota hermano nos interrumpió al abrir la puerta del automóvil.

-yo se divierten, pero les recuerdo es el estacionamiento de un bar no su dulce habitación, ahora que si quieren les presto mi llave del cuarto del motel de enfrente-

-gracias por arruinar el ambiente-me queje-

-de nada-

-Hiroto sí que sabes llegar en los momentos, olvídalo me iré a casa-

Tatsuya me empujo y salió del automóvil, cerró la puerta, cruzó algunas palabras con Hiroto y después volvió a entrar poniendo en marcha el automóvil saliendo de ese bar junto conmigo sentado en la parte de atrás, me sentía caliente y ansiosos como él se miraba tan fresco mientras a mí el calor me hacía arder pese a ser ya temporada de frío. llegamos a esa casa y solo bajé me fui a refrescar con el agua más fría que pude, llegó tras de mí al ver tenía la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-a ese paso enfermeras-

\- ¡cállate necesito bajar el calor! -

-yo te ayudo-

cerro la llave y se acercó a besarme, me arrastró a la habitación tumbándome en la cama y continuar lo de antes, termine teniendo sexo con él, ambos deleitándonos y el calor de ambos nos llegará hasta la cabeza y terminar en una noche más que alocada al punto de que incluso yo pude ir dentro de él, pero durante el éxtasis nos nombramos uno al otro por nuestros nombre lo que hacía el momento más que caliente y perfecto, no sé cuánto tiempo lo hicimos al final estaba sobre mi besándome, tras un buen sexo….

-te amo Ryuuji-

-yo no-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-te adoro Tatsuya, cómeme-

-no tientes a mi imaginación-

-yo podría dejar de ser tu perro y ser tu novio desde ahora-

-lo siento ese papel solo es para el chico dulce que me gusta no para este lobo-

-bien me conseguiré otro benefactor dijo un novio-

-pero que dices antes te castro, debería hacerlo desde ya mi infiel novio-

-espera…-

él no me dejo decir nada y comenzó a besarme siguiendo un poco más en esa acalorada noche de noviembre. Tras dormir y levantarnos tarde decidimos hablar como el par de "adultos" que éramos y hacer "borrón y cuenta nueva" en nuestras vidas aunque había una que otra marca que me recordaba todo, le pague a él aunque se negó a aceptar le dije lo aceptara y con ese mismo dinero buscáramos una casa para ambos una donde Hiroto no entrase tan fácilmente a interrumpir, además de comenzar a salir más que formalmente a partir de ese momento cosa que acepto y seguimos con nuestras vidas ahora siendo una pareja. al siguiente año como me lo propuse y consejo ahora de Tatsuya como Hiroto me postule sólo pude al negocio de los Kira.

pasaron 3 años y con un buen trabajo gracias a mis notas, carrera e influencias consigue un buen puesto con los conglomerados Kira más que bien pagado, vivía una vida que ni yo pude imaginar cuando niño.

Estaba en un orfanato pues la compañía donde trabajaba había hecho donaciones a este aunque en sí era suyo y ese dinero se usaba para los gastos necesarios de los niños y el lugar, mientras mi jefe hablaba con la directora del lugar en su oficina yo daba un paseo por el lugar pues incluso supe en ese lugar yo antes estuve, no recordaba mucho el orfanato pero era un lugar muy grande como agradable, las cuidadoras vigilaban a esos niños que pasaban corriendo con unas grandes sonrisas reflejadas en los rostros todo era tan lindo, los salones donde los educaban, jugaban los más pequeños, donde dormían, el comedor eran muy pintorescos y la comida bueno no era una avena seca como en las películas ni tan lúgubre era un sitio muy bueno. al llegar al jardín mire el lugar de juegos y en un columpio a un niño, este estaba solo sentado con la vista al suelo ni siquiera cuando me acerque y me senté en uno de los columpios volteo a verme siguió mirando a la gravilla bajos sus pies.

**solo como aclaración:  
Tatsuya hablaba con Hitomiko.  
Hiroto estaba igual en el bar. **

**Las chicas con las que estaba Ryuuji solo eran amigas las cuales usaba para para poner celosos a Tatsuya, aunque igual coqueteo con chicos, pero decidí no detallar mucho el coqueteo descarado**

**Sin más…espero les gustara y aclara todo. Bye-Bye.**


	29. Final cap 29

**Saludos, e aquí el ****último**** capitulo no es muy largo, pero espero les guste.**

_Cap. 29  
**(fin)**_

-Kira-san gracias por venir regrese cuando guste-

-claro, ¿ha visto a mi asistente? -

-habla del chico que llegó junto a usted, dijo miraría los alrededores así que ha de estar por el jardín ahí le mire la última vez-

-vaya será mejor ir por él antes de que decida quedarse-

-sería un niño popular entre las cuidadoras no lo crees así, debería adoptarlo yo-

-seguro, pero él ya fue adoptado-

me aleje de la directora del orfanato que era mi hermana y su comentario no me gusto, aunque no negaba era popular en el trabajo y aquí, como había dicho aquella chica, al llegar al jardín le mire sentado de rodillas frente a la gravilla me acerque pues seguro terminaría ensuciando el traje y lastimándose al llegar me miró sobre el hombro

-es hora de irnos he terminado de hablar con Hitomiko-

-bien, dame un momento-

le mire esconder algo bajo su saco y queriendo levantarse hasta ver un pequeño niño o sus pequeños pies y parte de su cabeza saliendo por arriba.

\- ¿quieres encontrarlo?, deja a ese chico-

-él me dijo "papá" solo me vio-

-no por ello es tu hijo, sabes cuantos niños aquí llama "mamá" a mi hermana y no por ello ha adoptado o robado a cada uno-

-alguien me llamó "mascota" antes y lo creí porque no puedo ser padre de este niño tan lindo-

por primera vez al verlo pararse y tomar a ese niño en brazos le mire, era un pequeño niño y se abrazaba a Ryuuji escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de él como para evitar que lo viera.

-mamá-le escuche decir mientras se abrazaba-

-bien hora de irnos a casa-

Ryuuji se lo llevó dentro del lugar y tras preguntarle a mi hermana por el niño dijo ese chico tenía solo 5 años y su madre recientemente había fallecido, no tenía a nadie más que ella tras decirle cómo llamo a mi Ryuuji, dijo a mi asistente me explico su madre era un poco parecido a él seguro le confundía con su difunta madre pues el hecho tenía ni un mes, seguro ese niño la extrañaba al punto de mirarle en él como su mamá y a decir verdad era de sorprender pues casi no hablaba con nadie y apenas comía o dormía. tras una conversación con ella me acerque a él quien aún estaba junto a ese niño ahora en el salón de juegos.

\- ¿qué debo hacer para irnos ya? -

-te diré una sola cosa, lo llevaré a casa-

-es un niño-

-es mío, lo adoptare-

-no lo digas a la ligera es más difícil que decirlo además de engañar a un niño-

-quién dice lo hago, si no quieres tenga un niño no te pregunte, además, al final podré vivir con él, creo se parece a mí-

-estás loco-

-yo también fui huérfano sabes, no nací con un padre consentidor o una dulce madre menos con un par de hermanos, yo hubiera querido una buena familia, pero jamás la tuve...alguien que nació en cuna de plata no entendería mi dolor y aún menos el de este niño-

Él me pasó el expediente de ese niño entonces me enteré de su información personal, la madre del niño murió sí, pero fue asesinada por su amante y después se suicidó dejando solo al chico que miro todo desde un escondite, como dijo mi hermana no tenía a nadie más.

-si lo adoptas te moverás de aquí

-no te oigo aun

-bien pero antes de que decidas adoptar solo, necesitas varias cosas y entre ellas una pareja, un hogar, dinero y comprobar eres digno de cuidar a un niño como darle la atención que merece-

-tengo todo a esto… ¿sabes dónde consigo a alguien que quiera casarse con un padre soltero? -

-no escuche eso último y creeré me has pedido sea padre de tu hijo-

-que bien-

-deja a Masaki y vámonos tienes un trabajo por hacer-

\- ¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi bebé? - abrazando al menor-

-me acabas de dar su expediente-

-es verdad, casi me da un infarto creí ahora investigabas a mi pobre hijo-

-cómo sea vámonos-

-Masaki, prometo te adoptare así que come bien y has caso a estas personas hasta que venga por ti, si-

\- ¿enserio regresaras por mí? -

-palabra de adulto o vengo o te rapto-

\- ¡si! -

-vámonos antes de que decidas huir con el del país

-espérame cariño-

-cuídate mami-

después del drama de Ryuuji y llevarle al trabajo, al día siguiente conversé con mi hermana y como pensé era casi imposible la adopción más para una pareja de chicos, pero con la ayuda de un abogado, mi hermana como responsable del orfanato y dinero de por medio conseguí Midorikawa no pensarás más en secuestrar al chico, escapar a china con él y empezar una nueva vida con otro nombre. al final después de 6 meses y visitas de Ryuuji tan constantes a ese chico que casi se la vivía en ese lugar logramos adoptarlo, había hablado con mi hermana esa tarde le daría la buena noticia a él solo llegara a casa pues se había escapado temprano a ver a Masaki. una vez terminé el trabajo y fui a nuestro hogar, el cual compramos por partes iguales tan solo nos graduamos de la universidad, me dirigí a la habitación y casi como costumbre le vi empacar su maleta.

\- ¿ahora? -

-esta vez lo secuestró y nadie me podrás detener, menos tu-

-solo escúchame te tengo dos noticias cuál quieres-

\- ¿me interesa? -

-debería-

\- ¿qué es? -

el dejo de empacar y se sentó sobre la cama e hice igual mostrándole los papeles de aprobación de la adopción de Masaki, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y abrazo los papeles por un momento…

-me voy debo ir por mi hijo-

-ahora-

-ya esperé mucho no puedo más-

-espera una noche quieres, él debe estar dormido en este momento-

-es verdad sería un mal padre si le despierto y sacó al frío, pero debo hacer compras nocturnas- levantándose y tomarle del brazo para hacer se sentará-

-detente un segundo quieres él puede dormir en la habitación de huéspedes la cual ya adornantes no me veas la cara por algo esta con llave desde hace un tiempo-

-ups, creo perdí la llave-

-cómo sea lo segundo… Midorikawa Ryuuji, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - saque un estuche con un anillo y se lo mostré-

\- ¿cuál es la otra buena noticia? -

-puedes concentrarte en mi confesión-

-no te molestes estoy jugando-tomando el anillo-

-pues que mal gusto, solo entérate si no te casas conmigo te tengo malas noticias el chico está bajo mi tutela si no te casas conmigo me lo llevo-

-cuando será la boda- colocándose el anillo-

-idiota Ryuuji-

-vamos estoy jugando-él se acercó y me abrazó rodeando sus brazos por mi cuello- me gustas eres mi mayor espina pero también mi felicidad sé que sin ti así fueras un masoquista no tendría nada de lo que tengo ahora, me pone feliz pues tu familia ha puesto el 30% de tus bienes a mi nombre, me has dado un lindo hijo y tan bella sorpresa me casaré contigo si quieres mañana- él se acercó y me dio un beso alejándose solo un poco quedándose más que sobre mi-

-hablando de él, sabes que aun así está en tratamiento por lo de su familia, ahora deberás ser paciente con él, quiero decir ambos, pero le daremos lo mejor para que olvide esos días y sea feliz con ambos lo consentiré más que a ti-

-como quieras, lo cuidare como si fuera mío, es mas ya me dice "papá" solo me ve-

-no debería ser "mamá"-

-óyeme, soy hombre no se te olvide-

-cómo sea le daremos lo mejor juntos, mi estúpido cachorro-acercándolo a mi-

-no me trates así-

-ya tranquilo pochi- acariciaba su espalda mientras nos acostamos sobre la cama-

-grrr-

-te amo-

-yo más-

Tatsuya al comienzo fue un dolor, realmente lo odie, pero al pasar el tiempo lo ame al punto de que el me ama a locura y me consienta en todo incluso en esto, creo por fin tengo una buena familia un bello hogar y la felicidad que nunca gracias a él, mi pequeña mina de oro la cual amo realmente.

**_fin._**

**Aquí termina ya el capítulo y Fanfic espero les gustase mucho se debí colocar detalles, pero ya no quería hacer más extenso el final que ya es. sin más matane~**

_Nota_**:  
cuando Tatsuya dice Ryuuji fue adoptado se refiere por el como persona y mascota.  
****Ryuuji domina la relación ahora como espero se note y no Tatsuya como antes,  
sus edades rondan en los 24 años,  
Hiroto y Haizaki bueno viven felices comiendo perdices en la mansión Kira seguro. **


End file.
